Scars in the Mirror- An alternate history
by Draqonelle
Summary: This is a tale of two warriors, who deny their love, two girls who deny their destiny and two boys on the brink of madness. A sorceror in search of redemption, a king in search of himself. The characters you thought you knew, in a light you've never see
1. The Angel of Night

Name/Alias: Draqonelle
    
    Scars in the Mirror- Angel of Night
    
     
    
    Dilandau's trek to his chambers took him the long way: through the 
    
    ship.He found himself looking at the technicians and grunts 
    
    climbing over the pale dragon. The source of his confusion, the 
    
    source of his failure.
    
     
    
    Dilandau stared at the guymelef.
    
     
    
    What had the point of this all been?To save Folken's stupid 
    
    brother, to rescue him? What was this?He had risked his men, 
    
    himself in the battle against the pilot of Escaflowne.Would they 
    
    have allowed Dilandau such luxuries?
    
     
    
    Here he was a faithful soldier to Zaibach, his only duty, his only 
    
    identity, and they would risk his life for the brother of this one-
    
    time traitor. 
    
     
    
    The pilot--the boy who had dared to strike back at Zaibach--slept in 
    
    its most powerful fortress.
    
     
    
    It was lunacy.
    
     
    
    "What is the big deal? It's just a lousy old antique."
    
     
    
    He stared at the gem that looked so hard and clear.He started to 
    
    place his hand against it.
    
     
    
    "Dilandau-sama"
    
     
    
    He turned around.
    
     
    
    The guard made a quick bow."It appears we are being followed."
    
     
    
    "Followed?"
    
     
    
    "It just appeared on radar."
    
     
    
    "Why don't people tell me these things?" Dilandau scowled.
    
     
    
    "Commander Folken said we should get a better reading first."
    
     
    
    "Better reading?It's after our prize.It's after us.What does he 
    
    think it is?A gryphon flying to its nest?"
    
    ***
    
     
    
    Allen Schezar stood on the deck of the ship.The blond's clothes 
    
    still seemed so cleanly pressed and elegant despite the exertions of 
    
    the last twenty minutes escaping in Scheherzade to the ship.His 
    
    blue eyes looked as strong as cold as they could "How many are left?" 
    
    he asked Gaddes, the night haired man behind him.
    
     
    
    "Seven, sir." Gaddes whispered to him as the plucky guards roused 
    
    their confidence with a false show of bravado."We have a good 
    
    distance before we catch up."
    
     
    
    Hitomi ran out onto the edge of the deck."We've got to find him."
    
     
    
    "Easy Hitomi. This is no place for a lady," Allen said.
    
     
    
    Merle sniffed indignantly. "Well then how come you let me out here. 
    
    Baka." 
    
     
    
    "But I can help.I know how we can find Van." Hitomi said.
    
     
    
    "There just a bunch of cowards. We can beat them."
    
     
    
    "I'm afraid you'd just get in the way.Merle, take Hitomi below.
    
    Let us professionals handle it."
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    Dilandau walked next to Folken."You always leave me out of 
    
    everything.Why didn't you get me?"
    
     
    
    Folken gave an exasperated look into space as he heard Dilandau's 
    
    voice as if he was praying for strength.Dilandauu was almost glad 
    
    to burst in and bother him when he looked so superstitious.
    
    Folken stood up"We are being pursued by an Astorian warship.The 
    
    Crusade."
    
     
    
    Dilandau laughed "Those cocky bastards.They're just a bunch of 
    
    bulldogs.They don't know when to quit. Didn't we just blow up 
    
    Schezar's castle?How many times do we have to pound it into there 
    
    heads?"Dilandau was far from displeased to see that the chase 
    
    continued."Isn't it just sad how heroics just lead to more 
    
    heroics?I tell you honor, it's contagious," he said with a gleeful 
    
    grin.
    
     
    
    Folken leaned in "We won't be able to hide."
    
     
    
    "Why should we hide?If they intend to sniff after us, let the 
    
    hounds find their doom.Drop shields."
    
     
    
    ***
    
    Hitomi grabbed Allen fretfully."Allen, we can't just follow them.
    
    There's no way the ship will survive."
    
     
    
    "Awfully strange that you've never been on a ship before and know so 
    
    much about it." Allen said. "You need not worry.My men are very 
    
    capable.You have nothing to fear."
    
    "Yes I do.If we don't rescue Van who knows what Zaibach will…"
    
     
    
    "There that fat bastard is!"Kio cried."Huh.You wanna piece of 
    
    this?" The hyper little man flipped off the Vione through the window 
    
    of the Crusade.
    
     
    
    "There she is.We must prepare for an attack," said Allen.
    
     
    
    "I wonder why we caught up so fast," Gaddes said.
    
     
    
    Hitomi shut her mouth.It quaked queasy in her stomach. She began 
    
    shivering, She looked up and saw it. Beyond the dim outlines of the 
    
    men she could see everything, painted in fire and blood on her eye.
    
    She couldn't even close her mind to the images, as tightly as she 
    
    closed her eyes.The visions were still there. 
    
    "The ship…. The ship."
    
     
    
    "Hitomi." Allen asked "Are you well?"
    
     
    
    "They see us… It's too late." Hitomi clutched her racing 
    
    heart"Allen!We don't have time. Jump out off the- ALLEN!" she 
    
    collapsed into a shivering pile. "ALLEN!!!!"
    
    Allen ran to her.She tried to shrug him off. "Hitomi it's alright."
    
     
    
    She looked around her. "No Allen we can't do this. They'll see us.
    
    We haven't caught up to them.They're letting us catch them.They 
    
    are going to-" The girl shivered and cry Amano sempai."
    
     
    
    Allen held her weeping body.
    
     
    
    "I don't want to see anymore.I can't… don't… make it stop."
    
     
    
    "Merle tend to her."
    
    Merle held her up.
    
     
    
    "What a time to have a hysterical attack, ya wimp."
    
     
    
    "We've got to find cover." Hitomi said. "We've got to sneak up on 
    
    them."
    
     
    
    "She's right Boss." Gaddes said."The little lady is smart.Maybe 
    
    we should find a safer place to tail them.
    
     
    
    "If we don't stay on this course we'll lose the ship.All this would 
    
    have been for nothing. We can't lose the ship."
    
     
    
    ***
    
    "You can see us.But we can also see you… Allen Schezar."Dilandau 
    
    chuckled.
    
     
    
    Folken gazed intently."Fire a warning shot across its auxiliary 
    
    drive."
    
     
    
    "What is it with you and warning shots?"
    
     
    
    "Any sane man will run when his ship's on fire."
    
     
    
    "Folken, Folken, Folken…These aren't sane men," Dilandau 
    
    said. "They're heroes."
    
     
    
    ***
    
    Merle lead Hitomi down towards the cabin. All at once a fire burst 
    
    out in the ship.Hitomi jumped."We're hit!"She clutched onto the 
    
    side portal.
    
     
    
    "That was only the warning shot."
    
     
    
    "Those bastards blew up the galley," Kio growled.
    
     
    
    "These fires are nothing, we're used to ones like these." Pile said 
    
    stomping it out.
    
     
    
    "Yeah, you should've seen when Pile tried to make pancakes!" said 
    
    Reeden.
    
     
    
    Hitomi ran past the guards, up on deck."Allen!"
    
     
    
    "Hitomi, Are you alright?They almost got us that time."
    
     
    
    "We have to go! They see us!We have to turn this thing around."
    
     
    
    "She's a smart cookie," Gaddes said. "They're luring us in.Old 
    
    trick. "
    
     
    
    "If we don't stay on it's tail, we'll lose the ship.We owe it to 
    
    Lord Van, to Gaea.Maintain a course and speed."
    
     
    
    Gaddes nodded yes.
    
     
    
    "What is all this going to get us?" Hitomi pounded her fist. "If we 
    
    get killed rescuing him, how is that going to help?"
    
     
    
    ***
    
    "Let's see how well the mongrels can fly." Dilandau was about to 
    
    motion the order to open fire.
    
     
    
    Folken held his hand."Don't give orders on my ship.Can you tell 
    
    me how you're going to explain that to Astoria?How a ship was 
    
    blasted out of the sky?We must keep our stealth. Leviships may 
    
    crash but they aren't blasted out of the air riddled with bullet 
    
    holes."
    
     
    
    "If we don't fire on them how are we going to stop them?Ask them?
    
    Stop being so weak," Dilandau said.
    
     
    
    "Fire a direct hit at the levistone.Airships do crash by 
    
    themselves."
    
     
    
    Dilandau scowled.
    
     
    
    Folken closed his eyes.
    
     
    
    A stream of hot metal ejected out of the ship.It made a deadly arc 
    
    through the night sky, piercing the clouds like a meteor.
    
     
    
    Then, with barely a ripple from the ship.It began to fall.
    
    It sunk faster and faster, towards the ground.A boy held onto the 
    
    bow, fell off tossed into the air.
    
     
    
    There was nothing on Gaea that could save it now. 
    
    "It worked." Dilandau said.
    
     
    
    All at once the splintering light of the explosion reached their eyes.
    
    Folken collapsed into his chair. 
    
     
    
    Dilandau stared at the wreckage below.Burning.Flames leaping into 
    
    the air.He had never seen such a kinetic explosion in his life.
    
    The flames jumped in every direction into a blazing fireball.
    
    "That was clever, Folken."The flames danced in his eyes."Look, 
    
    they look like ants, being burned alive.Such a tragic crash.
    
    You're right, Folken, an airship crash is a horrible thing…"He 
    
    chuckled "Such a beautiful tragic thing.Burn Burn Burn Burn."
    
     
    
    Folken sat down in his chair."Escaflowne is ours.Let us leave.
    
    Shields up.Stealing away like thieves in the night."
    
     
    
    ***
    
    It seemed like an instant instead of hours before Dilandau returned 
    
    back towards his room.
    
    Dilandau wandered along the edges of the hall.Lengthening his walk 
    
    as long as it would take to clear his mind.To forget about the 
    
    pilot, about Folken, about that little gnawing moment holding the boy 
    
    in his arms. But it wasn't working.It only enflamed a desire to 
    
    seek him out.He still couldn't admit it to himself.That he was 
    
    not looking for peace of mind. He was searching for the one that had 
    
    been assigned to Van.
    
     
    
    Van was there, still groggy from the drug Folken had injected into 
    
    his system.
    
     
    
    "Hello," Dilandau said, leaning into the room light bathing him
    
     
    
    "Brother," the pilot said, teetering. Trying to sit up.
    
     
    
    Dilandau wandered towards the bed."No, my dear.It's not Folken," 
    
    he said, whispering
    
     
    
    "Mama," Van said. "Where's Mama?"
    
     
    
    "She's not here," Dilandau said.He could feel Van's spirit.It was 
    
    his breath in and out through Dilandau.He lifted Van back onto the 
    
    bed, untied the red shirt and revealed his chest, unveiling each inch 
    
    with a kiss.
    
     
    
    Van trembled."Where am I?"
    
     
    
    "With me." Dilandau unfastened his pants.
    
     
    
    This drug was potent, it appeared to the eye that Van was little more 
    
    than drunk, but in reality he was completely out of it."When is my 
    
    brother coming back?When he comes back he'll be king..."
    
     
    
    Dilandau kissed him."He'll be back tomorrow, then." Dilandau said, 
    
    silencing the soft mutterings of the boy.
    
     
    
    "Then he'll be king." Van said.
    
     
    
    Dilandau buried his head into Van's warmth.He was as loose as a rag 
    
    doll, flopping onto the bed.He was so warm.You could fry bacon on 
    
    his flesh.It felt so wonderful to steal his heat.
    
     
    
    "You are going to behave." Dilandau sealed these words with a kiss, 
    
    resting on top of him. "You're going to be quiet and beautiful."
    
     
    
    Van fell as Dilandau licked his flesh.
    
     
    
    Dilandau grabbed his thighs roughly.Splitting his legs apart."You 
    
    feel so warm." Dilandau said.
    
     
    
    Van slumped his head against him."What are you…."
    
     
    
    "Don't look up."Dilandau sighed and laughed kissing his 
    
    ears."This is incredible."Dilandau brushed the entire length of 
    
    his naked body against the stiff warmth underneath him.He had to 
    
    enter him, had to be inside him.Oh Gods, he couldn't even think 
    
    about it anymore.It had to be.
    
     
    
    And with a shuddering explosion from inside himself, it was.
    
     
    
    He rested on top of him, in him, forever.He pulled out with a 
    
    thick, strange, wet noise.Now in the night there was only the cool 
    
    sweat, the breeze chilling his body.Dilandau threw Van's clothes on 
    
    the boy again, straightening him up as best he could. He collected 
    
    his own as well as he could and left the room, Van dressed now and 
    
    Dilandau's mind on fire.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    Folken returned to his brother's room."Van," he smiled.
    
     
    
    Van stared at him, his eyes like two moons, with dark craters instead 
    
    of beautiful eyes.
    
    His clothes seemed tattered and cast aside.
    
     
    
    "Are you well brother?"Folken placed his arms around him
    
     
    
    "Where did he go?" Van finally let the words out, like the air out of 
    
    the lungs of a dead man.
    
     
    
    "Who?" Folken asked fearfully.His brother was drenched in his own 
    
    sweat.
    
     
    
    "He was so strange." Van shivered.
    
     
    
    "No one has been in here.To my knowledge. It was a-"
    
     
    
    Van gripped onto his brother, so desperate he clutched Folken's false 
    
    arm, desperate to be held."I saw him, he came into my room and 
    
    stripped off my clothes and- He'll be back.His hands are so cold, 
    
    don't let him hurt me!"
    
     
    
    "What is this?"
    
     
    
    "I dreamt he kissed me and it sucked out my soul."
    
     
    
    Folken held him.
    
     
    
    "Do such creatures exist here, brother?" Van whimpered
    
     
    
    Folken petted him as he stared."Your body must be reacted to the 
    
    Ruhypnol.Not the best choice for it.I couldn't find anything 
    
    better."
    
     
    
    Van pressed closer to him. "It is a delusion?"
    
     
    
    Folken hugged him back.Whatever Van had been put through, some 
    
    things would never change.His little brother came to him to fight 
    
    the nightmares.
    
     
    
    Then Van stared up at him.Looking at him disgusted, trying to 
    
    collect his hate towards him."You learned that from Zaibach?" Van 
    
    asked, snarling the country's name in his face."What drugs you 
    
    corrupt the minds of young boys with?To make them see such things?
    
    To r-" he coughed and cried before the words came out, too overcome 
    
    to even make his point.
    
     
    
    Folken stood up. Trying to distance himself from the pain of his 
    
    treachery.He was here to help Van.Help Van get used to his new 
    
    life.
    
     
    
    "Zaibach has knowledge of medicines that will cure ailments of all 
    
    kinds.Summer fevers, spots, even insanity."
    
     
    
    "And yet they supply it so sparingly among the generals who burned 
    
    our home to the ground."
    
     
    
    Folken closed his eyes as Van went on.
    
     
    
    "If you could see what I have seen. The way our castle burnt to ash, 
    
    the way the broken and smashed corpses crushed under the guymelefs' 
    
    feet, the blood that covered the streets.Our landmarks cut down. 
    
    The way Balgus fell-"Van couldn't speak after that.
    
     
    
    "Balgus... died?"
    
     
    
    "Of course he died.Would you have expected less?He knew how to 
    
    die like a man."Van lifted his head.
    
     
    
    "A great sadness has occurred," Folken said, the wind knocked out.
    
     
    
    "Where do I go?How can I even return? After all the people I've 
    
    failed." Van said, "I…"
    
     
    
    Folken held his brother again.
    
     
    
    "How can you look at their faces when you know they saw you as their 
    
    only hope?How they wanted you to be their king?"Van's brain shut 
    
    down as Folken embraced him.All he could think was how nice it was 
    
    to be with him again.And how he needed something to hold him 
    
    through the nightmares."Brother."
    
     
    
    "It gets easier after this." Folken said, almost laughing.If Van 
    
    could never trust him…If Van could never understand him.He 
    
    wouldn't care.If only this reunion had never happened.If only—He 
    
    forgot about everything and hugged his brother.
    
     
    
    "Come with me," Van said."Let's leave here. Then we can rebuild 
    
    Fanelia.The two who have failed it worse then anyone else."
    
     
    
    Folken bowed his head.
    
     
    
    "And yet you would not do your duty?" Van asked. "You would not obey 
    
    the king, help your brother?"
    
     
    
    "Van, you have to…"
    
     
    
    Van said nothing.He turned to face the wall.
    
     
    
    "Van.I...."
    
     
    
    Van couldn't even work up the strength to curse him, yell at him to 
    
    leave.This was, after all, Folken's ship.He was here under his 
    
    mercy.
    
     
    
    But Folken left.He may have left crying.He may have left 
    
    cursing.But he left Van alone.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    Van sat facing the wall.
    
     
    
    What am I going to do?I have failed as king, and am a prisoner.
    
     
    
    They could not call him king.
    
     
    
    There was nothing he could do.Even his attempt to kill himself had 
    
    been stopped.In this room there was nothing sharp, no glass to 
    
    break, nothing long enough to hang from the ceiling.Van sighed.He 
    
    had seen a play once where a young prince had killed his grandfather, 
    
    the old king, by smothering his face with a pillow.He never saw how 
    
    because Balgus carried him out of the marketplace, complaining about 
    
    the sort of no good brigands that lived in the play carts. Van 
    
    wondered if a young man could strangle himself in such a manner.He 
    
    lay face down, realizing it wouldn't work, but still too out of sorts 
    
    to rise again.
    
     
    
    Even his life wasn't his.His dreams were feverish from the drug, he 
    
    was sure. Visions of the Phantom Boy crawling next to him, haunted 
    
    him, the sweat against his sin, being split from the back like a 
    
    rotten walnut.Those phantom hands creeping over his body, 
    
    that "husky-thin-sweet-as-death" voice commanding him not to look up.
    
     
    
    Such visions filled his dreams, thick as phantom kisses.
    
     
    
    Van sat up, holding his pillow to his face and trying to think of 
    
    something else.Something that could clean his mind, wash the memory 
    
    from his eyes.It hurt so strangely.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    Dilandau came on cat's feet.He was so quiet when he wanted to 
    
    be."Van."
    
     
    
    Van stared up.The vision from last night.It was back.
    
     
    
    "I can't stay long."
    
     
    
    Van screamed.
    
     
    
    Dilandau covered his mouth with a vicious kiss until Van stopped 
    
    screaming.Finally he disengaged.
    
     
    
    Van shoved him off."Leave me, demon.I'll have no more of this."
    
    Even drugged out of his mind he was strong."GET THE-"
    
     
    
    Dilandau swallowed his lover's scream with another kiss."Oh this is 
    
    nice.You're so warm.I wish I had time.I knew I had to be with 
    
    you again.Angel.That I needed to have you again."
    
     
    
    Van struggled.He could push Dilandau away, but the second he tried 
    
    to run the dizziness knocked him over, and Dilandau was on him 
    
    again."You taste so good."His mouth kissed over any place on his 
    
    body that wasn't clothed and slowly creeping his hand towards his 
    
    thigh.
    
     
    
    "Please…" Van wept.
    
     
    
    But such a beast could not know the meaning of the word "no".This 
    
    demon had no concept of decency or consent.Van was a warm body to 
    
    be consumed, no feeling, no soul. Just because Van hadn't even been 
    
    able to use the word "no" or "stop".Each protest was strangled by 
    
    another kiss.It was almost innocent.Could he ever stop him?
    
    "I-"
    
     
    
    "You've driven me mad," Dilandau said, angry this time, suddenly far 
    
    from the playfully horny creature he had entered as."I dream of 
    
    you.It's no fair."
    
     
    
    "Please just…"
    
     
    
    "Don't speak.I know what you want." Dilandau traced more kisses 
    
    along his body.
    
     
    
    Van tried to wrench out one scream between his shivers."FOLKEN!"
    
     
    
    Dilandau's lips traced kisses around his arms.
    
     
    
    "FOLKEN! HELP ME!"
    
     
    
    Dilandau kissed his palm and chewed on it, almost insensate to the 
    
    world around him.
    
     
    
    "Get off me, please," Van prayed to the demon of the night.
    
     
    
    Dilandau dropped him and sprang to the window."I'll be back 
    
    tonight.Wait for me."
    
     
    
    Van watched him tip out the window and disappear.
    
     
    
    Folken returned to his shivering, sweating brother.
    
     
    
    "Out the window.He flew out the window."
    
     
    
    Folken held him."He's gone now. There, there."
    
     
    
    "He'll come back."
    
     
    
    Miguel and Dallet heard the scream.They ran into the room, drawing 
    
    their swords.
    
     
    
    "Commander Folken, we heard a scream."
    
     
    
    "It's all right, Miguel.It was nothing.Just a nightmare," Folken 
    
    said.
    
     
    
    Dallet turned red.Miguel stared, wide-eyed.In Folken's arms was a 
    
    small dark boy, with wide and fearful eyes.
    
     
    
    Folken rumbled, "Now. Back to your stations."
    
     
    
    The two Dragon Slayers timidly stepped out of the room, staring over 
    
    their shoulders at the Commander.
    
     
    
    "Van, are you alight?" Folken whispered.
    
     
    
    "I will be, Folken."
    
     
    
    Dallet whispered, "What did we miss? I think we were interrupting 
    
    something."
    
     
    
    Folken let out a sigh they could hear from the hall as the door 
    
    closed.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    Dallet stared at Miguel.He began to open his mouth but Miguel 
    
    pinched his lips together. "It's none of our damn business.Do you 
    
    want to anger Dilandau?"
    
     
    
    Dallet pulled his mouth free."Besides, Commander Folken is a fine 
    
    man, you see how respectfully he treats the Leopard Twins."
    
     
    
    "It's not our business."
    
     
    
    "I think it's kind of cute.He's just kind of rocking him like a 
    
    child, comforting his nightmares."
    
     
    
    Dilandau entered the hall, panting."What was that scream?"
    
     
    
    "Uh...uh..." Dallet stammered.
    
     
    
    "Well, tell me!" Dilandau exclaimed, who had only begun to stop 
    
    panting.He must have heard from the other side of the ship, ran and 
    
    still had the stamina to shout.
    
     
    
    "Forgive us, we heard a scream… so we checked on it," Dallet tried to 
    
    piece together. He prodded Miguel.He knew Dilandau liked Miguel 
    
    better.
    
     
    
    "It was Folken-sama and his boy.We weren't-"
    
     
    
    Dilandau smacked them both."I told you to keep away from him!"
    
     
    
    "We're sorry, sir," Miguel the chestnut blond said. He bowed his 
    
    head.His chocolate brown eyes hooded in shame.It was enough to 
    
    calm Dilandau.
    
     
    
    "I told you to keep away from that room." their Captain hissed
    
     
    
    "We didn't see them doing anything, the boy had a nightmare," Dallet 
    
    said.
    
     
    
    "What would you see? What would they do? I won't have you badmouth 
    
    Folken."He smacked Dallet again.
    
     
    
    "I wasn't, sir." Dallet said "We just did-"
    
     
    
    Miguel put his hand over Dallet's mouth."Forgive us."
    
     
    
    "Next time you obey me.If you hear that boy conjure the devil, you 
    
    will not go in there."
    
     
    
    "Yes, Dilandau, my lord." the chestnut haired boy bowed.
    
     
    
    Dilandau dismissed them both.After they left he pulled the rope 
    
    from the window out his pocket and laughed./He thought to himself 
    
    If that doesn't get Dallet gossiping about Folken, he's not my Dragon 
    
    Slayer./
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    Dallet clutched his eye."Ouch."The dark haired youth pushed back 
    
    his long hair into Miguel's face.
    
     
    
    "Just keep your mouth shut."
    
     
    
    "You can't please him sometimes.Dilandau-sama must be worried about 
    
    us finding out Folken and this new boy."
    
     
    
    Miguel plodded along quietly.
    
     
    
    "It's not like it's so bad.It's just a bed slave, and he takes care 
    
    of him. Commander Folken wouldn't hurt him. He's not the kind of guy 
    
    who'd be into that kind of thing. He seems sweet."
    
     
    
    Miguel rolled his eyes.Only Dallet of Dalleton would call the top 
    
    Strategos of the glorious Zaibach Army "sweet."
    
     
    
    "Maybe his old owners tortured him and Folken has brought him here to 
    
    show him love.It happens a lot.Kind men get off on it."
    
     
    
    "What are you talking about?" Guimel, a curly haired sheepish looking 
    
    blond, asked as they entered the room.
    
     
    
    "Folken's little slave."
    
     
    
    Guimel sweat-dropped."What? He has a slave too? When did he get 
    
    one?Isn't he bonking the Leopard Twins?"
    
     
    
    Miguel sighed, exasperated.
    
     
    
    "Dallet," Guimel said with a worried look on his face.He stroked 
    
    the side of his face where Dilandau had blackened his eye. 
    
     
    
    "What are you doing looking at Commander Folken's slave boy?" The 
    
    blond smacked the long-haired boy on top of the head, flopping that 
    
    glorious long hair over his face.
    
     
    
    Dallet stuttered, flipping back his hair. 
    
     
    
    "No wonder you got punched in the eye," Guimel growled. "Baka.If 
    
    you spend too much time looking at other people's property, the great 
    
    Nemisis will poke out your greedy little eyes."
    
     
    
    "I didn't look.He was screaming like someone was trying to attack 
    
    him."
    
     
    
    "Well, was someone going to attack or was it all an innocent 
    
    mistake?" Guimel said sarcastically. 
    
     
    
    "I don't know.Folken said it was just a nightmare."
    
     
    
    Guimel sighed and helped Dallet with his eye, putting a cold compress 
    
    against it.
    
     
    
    "Besides he was a dark, ugly, short, little troll.Why would I even 
    
    want to look at him when I could look at you?"
    
     
    
    "Leave that slave boy alone, Dallet," Guimel said, slightly hurt.
    
     
    
    "See, that's what I tell him!" Miguel said.
    
     
    
    "It all sounds so strange and dramatic," Dallet said. "I just wonder 
    
    who he is."
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    Dilandau padded around the outside of the door, letting Van see him 
    
    first.
    
     
    
    Van recoiled in terror."He's coming here.He's-"
    
     
    
    Dilandau ducked out of the way before Folken could see him.A simple 
    
    enough trick.
    
     
    
    Folken looked around suspiciously.
    
     
    
    Van reached for his scabbard.
    
     
    
    "No one's there."
    
     
    
    "He'll only come when you can't see him." Van said.
    
     
    
    "Van."
    
     
    
    "You can't see him."
    
     
    
    Dilandau smiled.He liked himself.The image of the demon lover by 
    
    night.Unstoppable, insatiable.He trembled as he walked into the 
    
    room."Folken-sama, I've been looking for you.I see you are with 
    
    your brother."
    
     
    
    "Captain Dilandau, now is not the time.He's still not well…."
    
     
    
    Van drew his sword."Get out of here." His brown eyes leapt, like 
    
    stallions on a stampede: furious and powerful.
    
     
    
    Dilandau ducked.When did he get a sword?Dilandau backed up.Van 
    
    would kill him if he could."Lord Van forgive me, but…"
    
     
    
    Van actually collected enough strength to stand.
    
     
    
    Dilandau panicked.Would he have enough strength to come out and 
    
    kill him?
    
     
    
    "Get out of here, Dilandau," Folken said, steely calm.
    
     
    
    "Of course." Dilandau turned on his heel, thankful Van couldn't run 
    
    after him.
    
     
    
    "Leave or I'll…" Van tried to run after him, but could only support 
    
    his weight with the sword. 
    
     
    
    Folken caught him, before he fell and hurt himself."Van." He helped 
    
    his brother back to the bed.
    
     
    
    "He'll come back when you can't protect me." Van shouted as 
    
    Dilandau's back left the room.
    
     
    
    "Who?" Folken looked down the hall.
    
     
    
    "You saw him," Van wept. "I knew he wasn't in my mind.He's real."
    
     
    
    "Dilandau…" Folken muttered.
    
     
    
    "Don't leave me."
    
     
    
    "Get some sleep." He kissed his head."I'll be right back."Folken 
    
    went out into the hall and approached Dilandau.
    
     
    
    Dilandau didn't know if he should draw on him first, before it was 
    
    too late.He had taunted Folken in the past, stepped on his toes, 
    
    tried to undermine his authority, and the man had done nothing.But 
    
    this was his family.This would be intolerable.
    
     
    
    The light haired man seemed much to calm.
    
    "He's not getting better." And yet the Strategos only looked worried 
    
    for his brother. "He was hysterical."
    
     
    
    Perhaps Van had not told him.He had to make sure that would stay 
    
    the case.
    
     
    
    Dilandau straighted his collar."I guess the battle was too much for 
    
    him. Such things have been known to crack the mind."
    
     
    
    "You're the one who tried to kill him first," Folken commented.
    
     
    
    Dilandau frowned."Perhaps I shouldn't have been so hard.Poor 
    
    boy.Abandoned by his allies, left for dead.I hate heroics.Load 
    
    of crap."
    
     
    
    Folken stared at him.There was something up.His gut told him he 
    
    could never trust Dilandau, but why now any less than before?"If I 
    
    cannot get these drugs out of his system he will go mad.I was a 
    
    fool."
    
     
    
    "He would have killed himself," Dilandau said."Then we'd be 
    
    screwed. The Emperor would have never forgiven us."
    
     
    
    "You shouldn't do such things to your brother."
    
     
    
    "He is much more important than I thought.Perhaps… these 
    
    visitations are not all they appear.My Dragon Slayers will keep 
    
    away, but anyone else might be tempted to… molest his sleep."
    
     
    
    "It's not like you to be needlessly suspicious, Dilandau."
    
     
    
    "It's not like me to be stupid either.Perhaps we should get someone 
    
    to guard his room.Just in case…"
    
     
    
    "That will alert everyone to his presence on the ship."
    
     
    
    "It may be too late.His safety should be our top priority."
    
     
    
    "We have to be careful."
    
     
    
    "I'll guard him myself.No one needs to know.I can order my Dragon 
    
    Slayers to secrecy."
    
     
    
    "You're being awfully helpful, considering you were willing to kill 
    
    him," Folken said
    
     
    
    "Oh, and for his blade…He may hurt himself."
    
     
    
    "We'll give it back when he recovers his wits," Folken said, re-
    
    entering and picking up the sword and scabbard "But of late we cannot 
    
    trust him with a naked blade." 
    
     
    
    Dilandau bowed."Of course."
    
    Dilandau re-entered the room and picked up the sword.Van stared 
    
    fearfully. Dilandau smiled at him as he left the room.
    
    ****
    
     
    
    Miguel sat up, watching the door.He really wasn't good as a guard.
    
    He was a pilot, he wasn't used to staying up so late or spending so 
    
    much time sitting still.But he couldn't complain.Soldiers took 
    
    orders.Gatti and Dallet grumbled all the time, things like, "Dragon 
    
    Slayers are above that".But they had been raised kind of stuck up. 
    
    Dilandau didn't need to antagonize Folken anymore.If Miguel could 
    
    count the times Dilandau had tried to rescind Folken's orders....That 
    
    business about firing on the airship was only a tip of the iceberg.
    
     
    
    Dilandau didn't deserve that kind of disrespect.He was the greatest 
    
    leader in Zaibach. Yet the generals made him wander and beg from ship 
    
    to ship.The Dragon Slayers didn't even have their own ship.They 
    
    were placed under the commander of whatever ship happened to be in 
    
    the area.General Adelphos treated him like a guard dog.Dilandau 
    
    was officially under Adelphos' command after all these battles.
    
     
    
    They greatly abused Dilandau.They still saw him as an attack dog, 
    
    nothing more.With no ambitions, no feelings, nothing beyond his 
    
    function as a killer.No general in Zaibach would have set foot on 
    
    the hills of Fanel.Leave it to the Dragon Slayers.They sat in 
    
    ships high above instead, grimacing at the blood and fire, never 
    
    dirtying their hands.
    
     
    
    Such a double-edged blessing to be a Dragon Slayer.Without Dilandau 
    
    it all seemed so pointless.Serving him was enough. Serving his-
    
     
    
    The boy shot right up out of bed.
    
     
    
    "Sirrah?" Miguel asked.
    
     
    
    The boy looked at him.He curled up into a ball before anything 
    
    could devour him."Who are you?" he asked from this position
    
     
    
    "I'm Miguel Labariel.A Dragon Slayer for Captain Dilandau."
    
     
    
    "What are you doing?"
    
     
    
    "I'm guarding you while you recover your wits- while you recover." He 
    
    should be polite.
    
     
    
    "I can't sleep. He'll come when Folken isn't here."The boy darted 
    
    his head around, looking for some demon.
    
     
    
    "Not while I'm here, or the captain. We won't let anyone get in."
    
     
    
    Van stared at the door. "I'm so tired."
    
     
    
    "Get to sleep, then." Miguel said.He looked at the boy. Poor boy.
    
    Whatever he had been through, he would recover: he looked the type.
    
    Miguel recognized his fellow survivors.The ones who could live 
    
    through the end of the world.
    
     
    
    Miguel wondered what his story was.Miguel had lived through losing 
    
    his wife and child, his honor, his home, his virtue.What had this 
    
    boy lost?
    
     
    
    Dilandau approached."How is Van?"
    
     
    
    "He's still talking nonsense."
    
     
    
    Dilandau stared."He's beautiful."
    
     
    
    Miguel looked up.
    
     
    
    "He's like an angel." Dilandau sighed.He bit his finger."Get 
    
    going, Miguel. I'll take it from here. I doubt any boogie men will 
    
    come for him tonight."
    
     
    
    "But Master Dilandau…"He didn't want to be sent away from his 
    
    captain.He would bear it.Knowing he could be with him.
    
     
    
    "Do you wish to stay up the whole night with me?"
    
     
    
    He'd stay up for the rest of his life."Anything to serve you my 
    
    lord."
    
     
    
    "Really?We'll see."
    
     
    
    It was an honor to sit by his Captain.His beautiful captain.How 
    
    could he miss an opportunity to fulfill his secret desire to be 
    
    closer to him?
    
     
    
    "Isn't he like an Angel?" Dilandau said sweetly, his eyes drinking in 
    
    Van's beauty
    
     
    
    "I haven't seen angels with dark hair," Miguel said.
    
     
    
    "I suppose Folken hasn't told you his secret…."
    
     
    
    "What secret?"
    
     
    
    Dilandau shook his head "No. It's too strange.You wouldn't believe 
    
    me."
    
     
    
    "What?"
    
     
    
    "He's a demon."
    
     
    
    "A-"
    
     
    
    "A Draconian."
    
     
    
    "That boy is a-"
    
     
    
    "He hides his wings."
    
     
    
    "Folken has told you this?" Miguel asked.
    
     
    
    "He could never.That is the pact that you must make with a demon to 
    
    be its lover: to never reveal it at the cost of death."
    
     
    
    "But… Why would-"
    
     
    
    "Why wouldn't you?Look at him.You could give your soul for that 
    
    beauty."
    
     
    
    "Not Folken."
    
     
    
    "Folken is more than he appears, Miguel."
    
     
    
    Miguel crossed his arms."I cannot believe you, my lord."
    
     
    
    "Then it is better for you," Dilandau said. "We never spoke of it."
    
     
    
    And yet through the hours of guard duty the question burned in his 
    
    brain."How would we…"
    
     
    
    "If you kiss a demon as it sleeps, its true nature is revealed."
    
     
    
    "A kiss?No, I couldn't," Miguel grimaced.
    
     
    
    "You can't tell me you've never kissed another boy before."
    
     
    
    "I… He's sleeping.It would be unseemly."
    
     
    
    "Well."
    
     
    
    "When you're asleep you don't deserve that.You're resting.It's 
    
    not right to fool around with someone when they're sleeping…." Miguel 
    
    said, painfully remembering. 
    
     
    
    "You're right.We shouldn't. It's probably not a demon."His eyes 
    
    shifted to the boy again.
    
     
    
    "I could not believe it.It's too fantastical.A demon lover?"
    
     
    
    "It probably hears us now, contemplating its nature."
    
     
    
    "We are being strange," Miguel said.
    
     
    
    "Perhaps you should go to bed.You sound tired."
    
     
    
    "No, my Lord.I'll be fine.I'll stay up with you."Miguel's mind 
    
    had wrapped around this strange subject.He couldn't help thinking 
    
    about it."What would happen if we just kissed the demon? Would we 
    
    have to make a pact?"
    
     
    
    "No, I don't think so," Dilandau said.
    
     
    
    "I wish we could-"
    
     
    
    "We can, he's asleep."
    
     
    
    "It's not right.Back in the Green Band sometimes they used to try 
    
    to get me when I was asleep.I had to carry a knife with me to bed 
    
    before they stopped, or go into the Chief's bed.It's not right to 
    
    try to… do something like that when someone's sleeping."
    
     
    
    Dilandau sat next to his dragon slayer.Miguel had always fascinated 
    
    him, being so different from the others.He hadn't grown up in the 
    
    Training centers.He was slightly older, but had never grown to his 
    
    full size.He'd grown up hungry and cold.He'd even gotten married 
    
    and had a kid.He said his parents were afraid he'd turn out queer 
    
    and a good women and a child would straighten him out.According to 
    
    his records, when Astoria invaded Zaibach his village got torched, 
    
    his wife died, the kid was probably even killed right in front of him.
    
     
    
    He'd paired up with a few bands in the Rogue's Wood, even among the 
    
    infamous bandits The Green Band, mostly in roles as a plaything to 
    
    the men.He'd lost all his dignity and shame when those Astorian 
    
    soldiers besieged his village and had fun with whatever was left.
    
    Such was the nature of ancient war.
    
     
    
    Dilandau was disgusted by looting.Astorian cowards raped anything 
    
    that moved and stole everything that was burnt.Astorians were 
    
    vulgar, greedy animals, dishonoring the spirit of war.Miguel was 
    
    glad that Dilandau killed everything he could.He'd seen Dilandau 
    
    torch a 600-year-old tapestry.Sometimes in the castles that they 
    
    scouted they had found treasure.Jewels, golden objects, paintings.
    
    Dilandau would always burn it.Dragon Slayers didn't loot.Burn 
    
    everything they could.It was ironic, the wealth they had destroyed 
    
    would have corrupted any general years ago.
    
     
    
    Dilandau rolled his eyes."Would you like me to check for you?"
    
     
    
    "Master Dilandau?"
    
     
    
    "You want to know if it's a demon or not."Dilandau wandered into 
    
    the dark room.Miguel walked in behind him.Dilandau knelt by the 
    
    side of the bed.He pet the boy's face. "Here we are, my angel." He 
    
    kissed him. 
    
     
    
    Miguel waited and nothing happened as Dilandau kissed.
    
     
    
    Dilandau lifted him off the bed, cradling in his arms, kissing him 
    
    deeper.And then swiftly the wings burst from the boy's body.
    
     
    
    Miguel fell back. 
    
     
    
    It was a demon.Its wings resisted the kiss, flapping weakly, then 
    
    folding back.
    
     
    
    "Yes you are an angel.Look at the wings."Dilandau stroked his 
    
    wings.
    
     
    
    "My word.A Draconian." Miguel stood in awe."They were supposed to 
    
    be dead."
    
     
    
    "He's so beautiful." Dilandau shuddered.
    
     
    
    Miguel noticed how Dilandau held him."Don't kiss him again.He 
    
    could take your soul."
    
     
    
    "Let him have it.I want…"
    
     
    
    "My lord, stop."
    
     
    
    Dilandau buried himself into the demon's tender warm flesh.The 
    
    demon muttered and frowned, tears of water were leaking out of his 
    
    eyes as Dilandau continued.
    
     
    
    "My lord."Miguel tried to lift him off the tempting, prone 
    
    angel. "Don't risk it." He grabbed Dilandau facing him towards 
    
    him. "My lord."
    
     
    
    Dilandau lifted those same lust heavy eyes at him."Miguel."
    
     
    
    Miguel froze.
    
     
    
    "Should I kiss you now, Labariel?To see who tastes sweeter?"
    
    Before he could answer he had.
    
     
    
    Gods, what a gentle tongue his captain had.A virgin, slow, simple 
    
    tongue.Sweet and chaste.Pure, like eating snow.Miguel devoured 
    
    it.The whole mouth.Thrust his lusty thick tongue through his 
    
    purity and youth.Through him.He groaned at the beauty of 
    
    innocence, almost lost.
    
     
    
    Dilandau stared up at him.
    
     
    
    "Don't see him like this again," Miguel said, touching his face. "You 
    
    won't be able to resist him alone."
    
     
    
    "Is that an order?" Dilandau said.
    
     
    
    "I'll stay with you."
    
     
    
    "Like this." Dilandau held him closer.
    
     
    
    Miguel realized what he was doing."My lord… forgive me."
    
     
    
    Dilandau sighed."It's all right.You were trying to save me.As 
    
    your duty," Dilandau said playfully"I can… forgive."
    
     
    
    "Don't go too near to the demon again.He'll lure you to your doom," 
    
    Miguel said.
    
     
    
    Dilandau shook his head."You'll never understand." 
    
     
    
    TBC


	2. The Tooth

The Tooth

The Tooth

Dilandau seemed to float out of the room.

The kiss burned onto his lips, the rough reality, bruised and swollen red on his lips.He'd never imagined a kiss like that, the desire to kiss clouding his mind so completely: And with Miguel.Miguel was a weakness of his. He had known it.He had been careful to guard himself around him.Put up the shields set the boundaries.They come crashing down with a ripple, barely a heartbeat and he was lost.Lost to Miguel.

Gods this was dangerous stuff he was playing with.This passion made fire look like something you should give a blind infant.He'd never realized how deeply it could affect one.Anyone, even Dilandau.

It had seemed a joke before.Something he could mock, something he could chide.He saw the softness between Dallet and Guimel.He had picked up on that from the first time he saw them.

But it was something entirely different.Much more powerful.

He had thought that it would soften one.It would make him loose his edge.It was worse.

He was loosing control.The passions in him were stirring in him like the wind.No direction or focus.Just there waiting to be expressed.

He caught his breath, bedding a dragon slayer was unimaginable.

Chesta, he'd probably crush the little prude.Gatti, other than having a voracious attraction to anything female, would probably spend the whole time trying to mount him just so he wouldn't be defeated.When Dilandau would take him he'd probably demand a rematch to try to dominate him again.Dilandau had never been a third wheel and so he never thought of Guimel.Dallet guarded him with ferocity.He didn't like Dallet much anyway, he had long hair like a girl, babbled and was too pushy, maybe worse than Gatti. He would be a little subtler, but in the end the young Lord Dallet would think he could possess him, like he possessed Guimel. 

And then there was Miguel.

Miguel. There was nothing extraordinary or exotic about him.He had plain brown hair and dark eyes. His skin was of no exquisite texture, his scent no perfume of the east.He was everything he was.

It wasn't his strength of character.If Dilandau had been interested in pride or strength of character he would have better examples.Chesta the monk, Folken…Miguel was sensible.Fine character and common sense don't match in this world.Miguel had not fended of the forces of Astoria.He had been a whore for Zai's sake.

There was something that stirred inside of him thinking about that.Some juicy fantasy of an overstressed mind, he had thought. There were some things you couldn't learn in the centers.Imagining what Miguel could teach him, letting the professional handle it.

It wasn't because of the romantic delusions he had about whores.They were miserable wretched people who lived horrible lives.There was nothing romantic about it.Dilandau's interest was only practical.Maybe his attraction was practicality.Miguel would have been an experienced and gentle lover, and yet at the same time never forget his place.Dilandau was a citizen. Miguel was his slave.Miguel knew that keenly.He knew the honors Dilandau heaped upon him as a mere slave. The Dragon Slayers didn't know.They thought Dilandau had freed him.

But Dilandau could not change him.Dilandau knew that.Miguel was born to serve.It wasn't something that came at a great sacrifice to him.It was in his nature.It had all begun when Dilandau was thirteen.He was boarding in one of the seacoast ports of Zaibach.While traveling the city he had seen the whores on the street corners. When he saw Miguel and his colleagues down there on the streets, peddling himself, it hit Dilandau like a flash there.

What are all the oaths on Earth?Nothing.There is one true master and that is survival.None of mine need me to survive.They will pledge themselves to me, but it will only be ideas.None of them need me.

His solution was to purchase Miguel.He was a good age, trained well, but his age would blend in with others.As if he was one of them.The bond between them was unspoken.No one ever mentioned it.He doubted Guimel even knew.

Dilandau knew that Miguel would really and truly do anything for him.He would sacrifice himself in anyway to please him.In a way Miguel was as cold as he, locked into unwavering servitude. He knew what it was liked to be trapped to serve.To have something built into your nature, to exist like a shadow.

They did not need their own souls.A whore and a perfect soldier needed no faces, no identity.Just to exist.They disappeared and were reborn everyday.Cosmically they both meant little.

Miguel was one of them.

But he wasn't.

Miguel was his.

His distaste about slavery burned his tongue.He hated slaves.Slaves were stupid and vulgar.They deserved their fate.It was how the order of the world was protected.He never voiced any objections to the order of society.He just didn't believe them and that was good enough for him. 

Dallet walked down the hall towards him.

"Dilandau-sama." He bowed.

Whatever Dallet was doing, his grin always dissolved when he saw Dilandau.Was it the keen knowledge that there was one promise that outweighed even his love of Guimel?It was probably that he was afraid Dilandau would smack him.

Dilandau had not wanted to see them, any of them.The kiss on his lips felt as fresh and obvious as it had when he had stolen it.Was he feeling ashamed?He wished he could see his face if he was blushing or not.No one would tell him what he looked like.Once he had a grey streak of dust on his cheek no one told him all day.

Dallet was obviously padding out of Guimel's room.That was the liberty of idiots and soldiers.That was something expected.Dallet could bone the entire kitchen staff of the Vione and come staggering out of the room and no one would talk.He could even come out of Guimel's room, the flush creeping over his delicate olive features.

"I suggest you return to your chambers."

"Of course."

"How is Guimel?" Dilandau threw casually.

"Sleeping…" Dallet said letting his guard down. Dilandau stared at him as the Dragon Slayer snapped up the bait from his trap.

"Of course I would guess… I wouldn't know what he's doing… I can't see through walls or…"

Dilandau snorted, "I'll walk away and give you the chance of shutting your mouth.Be more subtle, Dallet.I'm not always be here to get you out of deep shit."

Dallet grinned like he was going to throw up.

"Sleep well Dilandau-sama.You don't look so good."

Dilandau didn't turn around.

"Kind of flushed.Red around the-"

Dilandau glared at him

"Or not… I'll leave now."

Dallet scurried away.

Dilandau scowled, he didn't need Dallet talking about this.There was little doubt his family's history was riddled with intrigue.It was a condition bred into him deeper than his fine noble looks.This wasn't a world of liaisons and mystery and romance.This was a cold world.Where they were about to die and sex was about the best feeling they could get their hands on, even if it was with a boy, even if it wasn't always perfect.There was no currency in scandal.It was war.

Dallet was the kind of person who would have thrived in the peacetime ins and outs of courtly love.He knew how to gossip better than anyone he knew.Dilandau could picture him outside of war.A real cad.A thousand pimps for a thousand fair ladies in a thousand homes, handing him their love tokens and dropping him their gloves.Gatti would probably even pimp for him.Exchanging love notes and presents.There was always room in the universe for boys like Gatti.

But instead Dallet was stuck a few miles in the air, screwing a smaller weaker boy, barely his own age (which was already too young).It was barely consensual.Except on a few steamy occasions.

Before the war, Guimel probably never would have caught Dallet's attention. He would have lived and died a priest in a quiet little temple, with a little family, maybe an old horse, a goat and a few chickens.

Chesta would have been a priest, in college learning the law.Miguel would be there on the streets if STD's or an angry pimp didn't kill him first.

They had all grown beyond his wildest dreams, from faded flowers, to these his soldiers.These vicious matchless warriors.His warriors.His.He had taken them out of their lives and made them, as they were, beautiful, dangerous and wild.

Knowing the secret.

If it had been any other kind of world, he, Dilandau, would not exist.

His purpose in life was to rule them.To make them like this.There wasn't any room for these other feelings.Feelings meant so little in days like thisThings that would fade after a while, disappear after death. It would be selfish to think he could…He did like them.But it was only amusement.It meant nothing if he lost his purpose in their eyes.

He had been stressed out. He knew that too.It had been a quirk of his never to acknowledge his sexuality.It had been a mistake of course.It had created too much stress between him and his men, too much tension.It had been a pleasant eccentricity as a child.But he was 15.His sexuality was unavoidable.To try to deny it would just distract him.His fantasies would overpower him, until he really couldn't control himself. He had liked his virginity he supposed.It was pleasant to stay above that mess.It looked rather messy, pointless and tiring. His explorations with Van had taught him otherwise.He smirked.

That would be best.Stick to Van.He was gorgeous.With a thousand tastes and textures to his skin and his sky colored hair, and the sweaty curves of his flesh.

Eventually this would sort itself out.

Van noticed Dilandau's shadow creeping over the edge of his door.

Van sat up, all his guards were up.His body could remember what his mind could not.His body tensed in fear and pain, sending a spasm down his back.

"Are you a dream?"

"Not tonight…." Dilandau was framed in dim light. "You could tug on your ear and nothing would happen.I'd still be here."

Van slipped back into the bed.He was trembling a little all ready.Dilandau would see it.He would see Van was weak.Van felt like a desert toad floating in a lake, struggling to stay afloat in the cool water.

"Where is Miguel?" Van said struggling to keep his voice strong.

"Miguel is sleeping.You're awfully good at remembering names."

"He's the only person I've spoken with since… I got here… how long have I been here?"

"A few days."

Van tugged on his ear an old superstition.But nothing dissipated. Dilandau seemed to float towards him.

"And you are Dilandau, Captain of the Dragon Slayers, Current Vice Commander of The Vione.Miguel's captain and my brothers subordinate."

Dilandau smirked.

"How did you figure all this out?"

"My brother called you Dilandau didn't he?Miguel said you were his commander, and my brother threw you out of my room."

"You are clever."

"I pay attention and I don't think of people as dirt.If you hadn't have been so damn imperious at Allen Schezar's you would have guessed who I was too."

Dilandau's eyes sparked with recognition.

"Oh you were the brat who tried to get my goat.You had to hide behind that harlot from the East so I wouldn't kill you."

Van gritted his teeth "Her name was Hitomi Kanazaki."

Dilandau sniffed "Was. It's not like she would care now, unless you believe in ghosts.Frankly even if I did I doubt we should fear a whore's ghost."

Van knew he couldn't lose his temper, not now.That cold gaze was just waiting for him to fall apart and cry, to devour his frantic misery, each sob like a drop of sugar to be lapped up by him.

"Folken said I drew on you.I must apologize.I was quite addled at the time."

"Why should you apologize?"

"I'm so sorry I scared you.I wouldn't think a cowardly barbarian would startle you so much."

Dilandau probably wouldn't catch the sarcasm.Van had learned that some people weren't worth insulting.As a king it was paramount to know the difference. 

"Why wouldn't you try to attack me?You are a prisoner.It is your duty to escape."

Van let out one sharp laugh before he caught it on his lips.It never left his mouth.Escape.It struck him as humorous.

"Where to?Schezar left me to you.And I can't return home.You know this.Or at least Folken does.If I was any danger to you, I wouldn't have survived."

Van lowered his head "I don't even know why I'm here now.No one has told me why they want me to live.Fanelia is gone."

Dilandau was drawn towards him all the way to the bed itself.Van wanted more then anything him to leave.Any darkness or pain or torture was preferable than this warrior so close.

"It never changes. It will always happen.They always fall asleep.They die.They fail. But I am the one who has to suffer. They always leave me…" Van said."It's only a matter of when."

"It will make you strong." Dilandau said."It is good for a king to be strong.Maybe if you had been stronger we would have had a longer battle."

Van wasn't listening.

"They always leave and then…."

Dilandau looked intently.His deep eyes looked at him with a hunger so familiar, yet his face as hard and still as blizzard ice.Smooth and cool.

"And then it comes.You come…" Van said 

Dilandau's gaze changed.

"You dream about me?"

Van's fingers were white as he clutched the blanket, tighter and tighter, trying to maintain some manly resolve, not let these nightmares take over.Maintain some dignity, in front of this shape of his dream.

Now there was no one or nothing left for him.His father dead, his mother abandoned him for her elder son and Folken… the traitor.

Now there was no Fanelia to return to.There wasn't even his duty.If Fanelia had survived he would have had to escape.But now… 

"Tell me about your dreams Van." Dilandau's voice is as soft as a wind through reeds, with an edge of hurricane.It is beautiful.It sounded like a siren, like something you should hear only before you die.

"You'll come, when I'm alone.Like now, so much like now."

"Is that why you're trembling?Because this happened in the dream."

Van glared at him. "I'm not trembling."Van jumped off the bed crossing his arms standing as imperiously as he had learned.His legs were demanding to move

"You can barely breathe." Dilandau said. "Tell me more…" Dilandau stood up in front of him

But Dilandau never gave the impression of listening.He was coming so close. Why was Van letting him come so close?That clean soap scent, wicked and sweet, was as if he had no smell of his own.He wondered why a person would have no scent.

It was like this dream creature had no substance even when he was as alert and awake as he had ever been in his life.His heart pumped as if he were running.Every one of his senses panicking at some chaos about to fall.Dilandau edged him closer and closer against the wall.

Van paced towards the wall.

"You'll come and kiss me and…" Van's face darkened."I can't- it's too vulgar to speak of. Too…" His head turned.

Dilandau hushed him, raising his bare finger to his lips.He had barely touched the trembling lips, feeling their soft length along his finger.That was all it took.

The Dragon Slayer placed his arms around Van.

"Angel, Tenchi, I want you."

Van broke away.

"What?"

"Let me take you." Dilandau said. He reached for Van's shoulder

"No." His hands spun as his shoved Dilandau away"Get your hands off me."

"Tenchi-sama, you don't understand.I'll die if I can't have you.I'll explode.You have to be reasonable."

"I hope you do die, you sick hentai."

Van was already backed into the wall.There was nowhere else he could run.There was nothing he could do to deny this nightmare of his.There was nothing else he could do to run.

Dilandau kissed him thrusting everything he had into the kiss.

There was a kiss that could suck out your soul.He wasn't a dream.Dilandau was there, pinning him against the wall with only his presence.He didn't even have to raise his hand.The only things trapping him were his two lips.

Dilandau finished his kiss.Van panted.Dilandau stroked his face and kissed him again, but not to kiss him, only to taunt Van's lips of the memory of the first kiss.His lips baiting Van's into deeper hunger with soft nibbles and caresses. The idea of Van awake and responsive was starting to appeal to him.

There was nothing he could do to run. 

So Van punched him in the jaw. 

It gave him time to slam his head on the floor. Van ran towards the bed looking for his weapon. He had left it there in case he came back.Dilandau pulled himself up.

But it was gone.His sword wasn't there.He wouldn't have time to find it.

It had been stupid to let him get away.If this was going to be hand-to-hand combat he should have knocked Dilandau out cold first.

Dilandau clutched his mouth, crumpled into himself

"That hurt." He said spitting out a larger tooth form the back off his mouth.

"Don't you come near me again," Van said.He grabbed the bed curtain for the rod, anything sharp and pointy enough... anything to defend himself.

Dilandau stood up.

"What are you going to do?Fight off the Elite of Zaibach with a curtain rod?"

Van realized how light his weapon must have been in he could rip it down. But Van held it as menacingly as he could.

"Put it down, Van."

Van realized how ridiculous he must have looked.But he couldn't let go of his weapon.

"You won't make it four feet out this door, not if I told them you struck me."

Van clutched it like a spoiled child.

"Miguel's out there.I could get him to slit your damn throat and he wouldn't even ask why."

He didn't say anything else.He only brushed aside Van's hands.The stick clattered against the ground bouncing against the floor.

Dilandau kissed him, lighter.This time he coaxed Van's tongue to explore his mouth.That felt nice.As nice as kissing him like that.So nice even Van couldn't help craning his head in.It was nice to be kissed.He'd have to remember that.

Dilandau whispered to him

"Did you feel that Van?"

Van tried to shove him away. Dilandau cuddled in pelvis first.

"You knocked out my tooth.Doesn't it feel strange?It still bleeds."

Van struggled against his grip.

"No one will ever know what you did to me.Only you and I and the medic."

Dilandau smiled through the pain there must have been.A dribble of blood flowed against his tooth.

Van shoved him away successfully this time. Van broke away and headed for the door.

"I think you put a hole in me on purpose.As a little souvenir."

Van blew past him and exited the room, without raising his head

Miguel roused as the angel boy exited the door.

"Have a nice nap?" Van-tenchi said. Miguel looked up at Van.The small boy was staring down at him bathed in righteous light "What kind of guard are you?"

"I'm not a guard I'm a Dragon Slayer." Miguel said.

The tears stung in his pupils.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Van-tenchi declared as a prince would"I don't think I'll need you to escort me."

"But Master Folken-"

Dilandau glared at him.

"Let him go." Dilandau said waving him off.

Miguel noticed that Dilandau sounded strange.He walked inside

"Are you all right Dilandau-sama?"

"No.He broke my tooth.That uptight little bitch."

Dilandau said muffled by his mouth catching his own blood, in a pool in his mouth."What did I do wrong?"

Miguel stood over the bemused youth, clutching his lost tooth.

"Master perhaps we should head with speed to the infirmary.You don't want to lose your tooth."

"Oh right." Dilandau said.

***

Dilandau was a little stunned.Didn't Van beg for him to come only last night?Didn't Van want him?It wasn't possible.Didn't he know how he made him crazy?Van had to make some allowances.

Dilandau was incensed.He was overcome with his urge to fuck Van.It was irresistible that collection of golden curves, his warmth and beauty.Embracing him was losing all control.It was good.It was fun.It was like the Battle rush, the first drop in a guymelef.Before he would have said it was better than piloting.The artifice and control of being a good pilot was nice, but it took so much work.This was so different, an explosion of senseless beautiful pleasure.Surrendering to primal and letting the pleasure wash over you, into his partner, in sweat and cum and warmth.This must have been his destiny to do this.He knew it.He had long denied it.Knowing his only joy was his guymelef.

He felt the bloody hole where his tooth had been.He shivered.He couldn't remember the first tooth he lost to nature.It had been before…He knew you were supposed to bury them in a patch of Earth and a pixie would grow.He had images of a woman telling that to a little girl with blond pigtails.He doubted it was appropriate for such an injury.

The medic looked in his mouth.

" Yep it's gone. What happened?"

"Practice.Someone punched me in the jaw." Dilandau said plainly.The matter would be closed.

"Such a dedicated student for you to wake up before dawn.

"It won't be the same.It's too damaged.You don't have to hit so hard when you're sparring.It'll have to just attach an ivory implant there."

"A fake tooth.Forget it.Just put it back in.

"You won't even notice that it's there.It will be white.If you had lived in any other age you would have had to just leave it empty."

"How do I know that you won't put a camera or a device in there.Let's go."

"It is ridiculous.You don't need to suffer."

"It doesn't hurt.It feels fine.If you can't fix my tooth to the way it was before then I'll leave."

"Of course Dilandau-sama."

"Come Miguel.It's early.I have assignments before morning drills."

They left the infirmary.

Dilandau sat in his quarters punching in the duty roster, trying to find some rest before morning drill.They told him not to overtax himself.He knew he should be sleeping.Even his nightly candle had given up on him, sputtering into darkness. Instead he sat on the bed and felt the empty cavern in his mouth.A valley of flesh tingling and raw still exposed and bloody.His tongue scraped it, over and over as he sat.

What a strange and indescribable texture: slick and lumpy, raw, meaty, fleshy.

What a strange new gift from Van!First his body now this.No one could have seen what Van had done to him.No one would know if the Medic didn't tell anyone.

Here he was.He was still Dilandau.He still wore the armor and the sword.The Cicatrice was still his Alseides.He was the same height and breadth.But inside was something else.Still bleeding still there.It hurt deliciously. Sending a thrill down his spine.

It was a small thing, a part of him enlivened, bold.A vulnerable and raw part only he Miguel and the Medic knew existed.

Van.That was all it.Van. Not a new part of himself, but a new absence, a new vulnerability, hidden and guarded.He wondered if seducing Van would have been such a waste of time.Now that Van was angry.

His fascination about Van hadn't waned with the prospect of danger.He had so much fun breaking into his room.Sliding about the ship, crawling out windows, the pursuit enflamed him. And he couldn't hate the spark in Van's eyes when he swore.

Van stared out the window for the first time in all those days here.

The Gathering Earth.

A rock floated past the window.Like they were floating in an invisible river.

Van reached out his hand and touched it and pushed it back on his path.Feeling the dust on his hands.

The Earth was a dusty thing.Old.tired.Red.They call this the Death Glade. This isn't even a place of death; it's a place where there never could have been life.That's the way it is.

Van looked out at the ruddy hills, the wind blowing through his hair.

I'm not going to die here.He finally articulated to himself.

This isn't a place for death.It's a place for oblivion, nothingness.

He walked from the window.

Van would have to think about something else now.There was just nothing to it.He could never let his wings stop flapping, though the wind was great.Draconians didn't let themselves fall from the sky. 

I'm not going to jump.So I'll just have to live

But he knew one thing about his life.

Dilandau.

He closed his eyes.Why did he dream these fancies? What purpose did they have?What message? If it was some deep unspoken and unknown passion, why did his skin curl into itself when he entered the room.Shouldn't the object of his nightly visions bring him joy?

He knew the simple answer why.

It hurts.He pounds me against the bed, until he is finished, whether I weep, whether I shout. 

Van cringed at the thought, at the feeling of Dilandau slamming himself through him, as if he was some kind of goat, grazing on some honey clover, delighting and insensitive to my pain.

Van could only ask, why Dilandau?Why him?What message did he bring?What beauty did he possess?

If only he could leave his dreams out of it.He'd just have to.Whatever they were.Whatever dream vision was presented.He would ignore it.

Dilandau.He was a pretty boy.He was every bit as gorgeous and dangerous as he thought himself.Van's skin prickled at the thought.Like every nerve in his hand would straighten and stiffen.

His soft skin was clean and white like milk, like the way men dreamed the chaste White moon must taste.The first moon is made of milk, a brimming sloppy bowl of it, sipped out by the stars, the little rhymes for the smaller ones say. 

Van told Folken that the Mystic Moon was a big blue cookie, covered in sugary vapors and sprinkled with good brownish new flour.But Folken had told him that was the Phantom Moon.Where demons and nightmares lived.

Dilandau would be there.Dilandau wanted him.Dilandau had taken him before.

***

Folken passed Dilandau.The boy looked particularly fiendish.He wondered what Dilandau had done to keep awake this long with that drawn vacant look, making you wonder if he wasn't just some deadly doll.For the past three days he had been running around.Not to mention helping guard Van from his nightmares.

"You should take a nap."

"The army is giving me children." Dilandau said, every nerve in his slim fifteen-year-old body snapping a jolt of lightning into his rant."They are giving me green recruits.You know I'm not that good.They can't expect me to take on more.Half of them failed the Alley…"

Folken knew very little about the training of the dragon slayers.But he knew it had been harsh.He doubted he could pass.Dilandau was a merciless perfectionist.

"I appreciate your assistance with Van last night Dilandau."

"He's a nutcase." Dilandau muttered.

"I still have to ask your apologies.The drug was inappropriate.Too much more of it and it will make him go mad."

Dilandau grinned, "He already apologized."

Folken shook his head "His bodies chemistry could be off and it could produce strange reactions.Rohypnol is known to cause disorientation, the external effects of inebriation.Like he was drunk."

"I don't need a lecture on biological chemistry from a Fanelian.I'll have my tutors mangle it for me."

"The disorientations have caused him to hallucinate.He said last night someone broke into his room."

Dilandau slid his hand over his leg back and forth contemplatively.

"Who? I doubt the Dragon Slayers care he's here.They think he is your property.They have too much discipline to challenge you. Besides that would be defying me.I told them no one should go near Folken's boy."

Folken shook his head.

"Folken's boy.What they must think of me." Folken said."Must the minds of the young always be so low?"

Dilandau walked along side him."It's what everyone else is too polite to say.

Folken said."It will take a few hours for the drug to exit his system.By then Eriya and Narya should be here."

"You'd tell them?"

"Those two girls would probably find out before Adelphos.I can't hide anything from them."He smiled slightly"I miss them."

"I'll tell the boys to keep their eye out for the Terrigs."

"But not Gatti.They are very impressionable young ladies."

Dilandau felt a plume of smoke exit his tired brain.What did he care if some of his men flirted with them?They were older than most of the Dragon Slayers. If they couldn't handle a few come-ons they didn't belong out here anyway.

"Of course not.Now I can put that into the schedule."

"Thank you Dilandau."

Meanwhile the Dragon Slayers were sitting around for daily assignments.Gatti as the first officer of the Dragon Slayers read off the roster.Drills had been short this morning. Beta Squad sat waiting.

"I can't believe they reduce us to guard duty.As if we are like his troops.Where am I?" Dallet grumbled.

"Well zip it. You're off this morning." Gatti said.

"Yippee.I can go sit in my room for another three hours. Unless..." he cast a kiss over to Guimel, "there's always studying."

Guimel gnawed on his bar staring at Dallet, his little white teeth tearing into the nutribar inviting a reaction.

"We're on duty, we don't want to embarrass Dilandau-sama in front of Folken." Chesta said, pursing those pink little lips in his.Chesta may have looked younger than them but in reality he was probably about 68.

"And don't think we haven't figured out all those silly code words.If you studied as often as that you'd take Folken's job as the Strategos."

"We are studying." Guimel said "Biology, chemistry, anatomy..." 

Chesta coughed. He tried to grab the bar so Guimel could no longer flirt.He shook his finger scolding the other Dragon Slayer.

"Just hose yourself down.Get some sleep Dallet." Gatti grinned.

"Miguel."

Miguel sat motionless in his chair.

"02 to 06." Gatti shouted

Gatti grabbed Guimel's nutribar and chucked it at Miguel's head.

"Have the courtesy to sleep with your eyes shut."

Miguel roused.

"Hey I was eating that." Guimel said.

"You weren't eating it anyway.Just trying to give Dallet a nosebleed."

"That's more important than eating." Guimel grabbed his gear.

Miguel stretched out.

"Sorry Gatti.I was up on a special assignment for Folken with Dilandau-sama."

Someone whistled.It didn't sound like Dallet.Miguel was too tired to care if it was anyone else.

"There's no mention of it here on the roster.You're a mess.Malliel, you do that double shift over in the transport.Miguel, sleep."

Gatti rarely ever kept the schedule exactly as Dilandau wrote it.Dilandau was a robot when it came to the schedules.Two three-hour shifts, one six.Two or three hours at the drills.Of course he rarely used the standard 24-hour scale.He used the diurnal 25-hour scale.It worked well in times of battle.But it got on your nerves when there was nothing to do.

Gatti would always tweak it here or there, make sure that if they got sick or injured they'd get more down time, or that they would have to pick up the slack.

"Chesta, you're escorting the transport coming at 11 hundred."

"Who's on it?"

Gatti punched a few keys.

"Oh you lucky SOB."

"Who is it?"

"The cat twins.If I had one of them...." Gatti said.

"They'd probably be sick." Dallet said.

"I'm sure they'd appreciate it.How does Folken keep them so faithful?"

"There must be something."

"What does he care? Folken has a boy now." Dallet informed them.

"What does he look like?" Chesta asked "Is he cute?"

"Well if he's a Fanelian they all look the same." Gatti said."You know big fat, lumpy breasts, unibrows.Hideous."

"He wouldn't have breasts."

"Well it's probably the same thing.I mean if Fanelian women are dogs..."

"What about Folken?Chesta said. "He is very handsome."

"Folken isn't Fanelian anymore." Gatti said.

"But still his lineage is there.If Folken could be born there…"

"If _Folken_ could be born there." Gatti mocked.

Guimel chuckled.The only way you could get a pulse on Chesta was to talk about Folken.He was smitten by him in a way a noble and upstanding Zaibach youth could never admit too.It was so utterly ridiculous.He fawned after him like a puppy.His eyes turned into wide stones every time Folken talked to him.It probably was the fact that Folken was not only handsome and brilliant and powerful and perfect, but that he was also in reality as duller than Chesta.

Despite the rumors, he didn't even sleep with the Leopard twins.He didn't have girlfriend.Or a boyfriend. He didn't even twitch one eye when his ship was over run by fifteen beautiful young boys. When Dilandau smiled at Commander Ruyon, the man bought him a solid gold riding crop.Folken only smiled back and shouted at him for scuffing his ship.Unless there was some hidden secret involving sheep or something, the man was an utter gentleman. 

"I hope those two don't get jealous of the boy.That poor slave doesn't need that now."

"Maybe they will.Be quite a show." Gatti's eyes glazed over.Thinking of the gorgeous cat women fighting in a jealous rage.

"You haven't seen them in action.Those girls can mix it up."

"They've only been tested.They couldn't be as good as that.Women shirk at battle. As splendid as they are now, they won't be able to keep it up forever." 

Two wild looking guymelefs with wide plumes of hair entered the bay.They dominated the squad of tiny Alseides.

The mouth hatch of the Terig guymelef opened up.Out of it popped a felis girl, about eighteen.Her features and body were a catlike paradox of beauty and viciousness, of her soft feminine curves and strong golden soul burning eyes.Her hair had an almost metallic sheen. Narya exited out of her Terrig.

She looked down onto the deck. A man-child held out his hand.

"Let me help you out."

The cat spun her golden head in his face and spat.He backed off.

Out of the other Terrig, her sister was getting out.She was a grey cat, lovingly referred to as silver.In reality her features were a lot softer.Her hair was grey to soft black.Her eyes weren't sharp, but their was a cruel and sensible way she held her head that managed to trick everyone she could be as violent as her sister.Her eyes were sad.

Eriya looked around.

"Um. May I-"

Eriya shook her head. "No thank you."Eriya needed no help.

"Who are you?Where's Folken?" Narya said.

"My name is… is Chesta."

Eriya blinked; lazy sad eyes on the boy, tossing words in low Fanelian to her sister's ear, nothing he could recognize.

_"Folken is harboring vipers.How strange.Why would he call us if he has the Vipers?"_There was no better word for the dragon slayers in their mind.

Narya dismounted out of her guymelef, by herself.She squeezed out.After such a long flight she was still strong enough to dismount by herself.

Narya helped Eriya out of hers.

"I guess I'm here to welcome you."

"I guess." Narya grumbled.

Chesta tried to smile.There was something very very beautiful about the twins.Even he knew, but that same thing made him quake a little.

They were the only female types who came on the Vione.He couldn't call them women.Even the average Felis good wife was a poor comparison.They were like no one in Zaibach.

Narya could have glared him into a corner.He felt silly.Just because she was strong enough to dismount the Terrig by herself.Dilandau had done that a thousand times and he was a human man, superior to the two felis girls in any way.

Chesta felt his heart race a little at the sight of them.Gatti would have been drooling on them in the first few minutes.He also would have been in a body cast soon after. 

Then Folken came into the room.Narya lit up.Her smile burst on her face bright.Her eyes softened to two sweet pools of light.

"Folken-sama." She ran to him and hugged him.He kissed her on top of the head.Eriya laughed with her own smile, thin like a knife.

"Ever to serve you." Eriya said.

"My loves.How are you?" He brought the silver twin in for the hug.

"Zaibach is so cold this time of year without you." Narya whimpered.

"I'd say warm.The letters we've received from General Zodia,just scandalous.We might get a bad reputation if you don't return soon." Eriya said.

Narya snuggled into Folken.Her bad temper evaporated in seconds around Folken.

"We miss you so much Folken-sama." Narya cooed.

"You two have to stop flattering me.Have you had any guests to the house while I was gone, my loves?" Folken asked, "Any gentleman callers?" Folken smiled

"No." Narya said shocked. "Never."

"No.Only Zongief.It's these trials. They telecast them.They have made us popular, maybe even as popular as the Vi- The Dragon Slayers.We've been invited to the Mask this year.They want Narya to play the sun." Eriya said.

"It's important for you to keep busy."

"I'd much rather have you with us." Eriya said.

"We will be going home with someone."

"Who?" Narya clutched onto his arm.She could be such a child sometimes.

"Guess."

"No.That's not fair." Narya frowned playfully.

"If you hadn't have been so excited about it he would have told us."

"Why don't you just tell us Folken?"

"Such good news is meant to be a surprise anyway." Folken said."Come now.Let's go."

Folken arrived in the room with two others.He watched them stare at the bed.

"Who is that?He smells familiar." Narya wondered aloud.

Folken smiled holding Narya close, "He's my brother."

Narya stared. "Brother?"

"Van?Little Van?" Eriya asked.

Narya seemed a little stunned.She had never imagined her Folken had another family.

"I knew you had a brother, but he's in Fanelia.How would he-"?

"Because the great invasion of Fanelia was a success." 

They all lifted their heads to the voice.Dilandau stood outside the door. Dilandau smiled at them both. They curved their tails slightly.Like true cats judging an enemy.

Dilandau was shorter then either of them.The shadow did much for his height. It would have seemed silly in the context of pure daylight.When Folken had been a 15-year-old boy, he never would have dreamed of talking to a woman like that. But Dilandau never was a typical boy. On the outside of the door another Dragon Slayer waited staring.

"Congratulations, Dilandau-kun." Eriya saluted."You do the Emperor proud."

"I thank you." Dilandau saluted back."I hear they are calling out your unit to the front lines soon."

"Just me and my sister Dilandau-kun."

"Yes.It's a messy business.Soon we'll have to pull out all the stops to defeat our enemy."

Narya nodded silently, the fewer words wasted between them the better.

"You've certainly grown since we saw you last." Narya said.

Dilandau's back tensed at the veiled insult.

"Now nothing is keeping me from serving Zaibach to the fullest of my ability."

Dilandau knew a rival when he smelled one too.He knew that these two were on the verge of upstaging him.He had earned a lot of acclaim for the successful invasion.But the empire was as fickle as it's emperor.Favor could change when a wind blew too hard somewhere it wasn't supposed to.

Folken noticed the jealous tension in the young rivals' gaze and stance.He did not want to start up any quarrels right now. "We will wake Van up if we stay here much longer.He is not feeling well." 

"I've heard." Dilandau said. 

Eriya pulled in beside Van. Van shrunk back at the touch, but Eriya pet his head.She shook her head regretfully "Poor dear." What had the boy been through? The silver cat looked up at Folken "He has your smell. Your dignity and strength."Eriya always could sense a kindred spirit.

Narya sniffed him, a little less than impressed at this strange human.To her all men fell in the category of either Folken or enemy.Even the children, even that Man-Child Dragon Slayer "So what are they going to do with him?"

"I am taking him." Folken said shocked. "What else can we do?"

Narya looked at him. "With us?" her head cocked.

"Don't be silly Narya, of course with us." Eriya said."He is Folken's brother."She smiled warmly.

"It may take a while.He has been sick."

"But with us.Will he want to?" Narya stared at him, much too sharply, to make it an innocent question.

"Why wouldn't he want to be with his own brother?" Eriya clutched Folken's arm"Folken will have his brother.Just like us."

Narya forgot to smile like Eriya was "Oh it will be lovely.He'll be in time for the Feast.Our orders did give us time off for the feast.Didn't they?"

"Even if they didn't I don't think you'd miss this one." Folken said. "I doubt you would do anything if you didn't want to."

Eriya chuckled. "When he is better he will come home."

"I just hope we'll be there."

***

Van sat in the corner of the room.Maybe he should start writing or something.Maybe he should try to move.See where they had put Escaflowne.Anything.

"So the twins are gone then."

Van heard his voice.

"I didn't want them interrupting us."

Van played with the dust in the corner.

"Van.Come here."

He looked up at the wall keeping his eyes away from Dilandau's.

"I see you must learn obedience if you are to survive."

"I'm not a dog." Van said.

"It doesn't take a lack of intelligence to be obedient."

Van walked over and looked Dilandau in the eye.

"Do I get a cookie?"

Dilandau grabbed him, held him tight. Van tossed him off

"If you touch me again and I'll kill you."

"And if you try to hit me again and I really will kill you." Dilandau said. 

Van bowed his head.

"So all I have to do is hit you and I can escape all this?"

Dilandau held his hand.

"Let's not be children about this.Give me what I want and I won't hurt you." Dilandau said.

"You've already taken away everything I am." Van said, "You've dishonored me.Why shouldn't I try to kill us?"

Dilandau was still too close.His non-smell and his breath and that thin reedy voice, in his ear.

"It was a dishonor you'll get to survive.There's more dishonor in the world than you can imagine.I only took your virginity, you were going to lose it one day.You are an enemy, but before that you are beautiful.There are worse things to lose.I didn't want to beat you and ruin your beauty."

Van didn't look at him.

"It's not much, I ask for…"

"Just my honor."

"Just what it takes to survive," Dilandau's eyes seem to read him,"To do something that you don't want.That you would despise.That your very nature cringes at." There was another depth to his bloody eyes; maybe he knew something more about dishonor, "Because that is what you have to do."

"I can't do this." Van said trying to break away.He would be able to if he focused.They were still on the same level of skill, for Van's potential was not uncovered yet. 

"Shush shush.I won't force you, but there will be a time when the world demands the sacrifice of that which you could never give.Your soul, your heart..."

His hands touched him along his hip "Your body."

His eyes burned a deadly dark gaze into him.He could feel the red heat scarring his skin.Dilandau forced the young king to look in his eyes.

"I won't."

Van could only put his hand against the doorframe, trying to get some energy from the hope he could run away.

"If you say no, I don't know what I'll do.I have to force you to do it Van.I don't know what would happen if you didn't let me have you.I need you."

Dilandau's fingers traced around his torso. Van felt each bone in his face, each tooth in his mouth tense trying to resist the hands on his body, holding him against the wall. Everything told him that he should run, before it happened again.His hand was free.Dilandau grabbed his wagging hand.

"If you don't, I'd get Gatti to kill you." He trapped Van's hand against the wall where it belonged. "Or Miguel.Or Biore.Whose ever closest."

"Folken would…"

"Folken can't command my men to do anything.They'll obey only me."

Van felt his belt come off.

"I feel sorry for them."

His pants loosened.

"I have to... they have to…" 

His mind shut to the images of his imagination.What had Dilandau forced his men to do for him?He felt sick as he swallowed the sweat and snot into his stomach.

"What kind of pervert do you think I am?They are my soldiers." Dilandau swatted him,"A real warrior would never bed his soldiers.That's wrong.All I have is you, here, now."

"I'm not yours."

"I can tie you down Van, but it wouldn't count.You must give your body to me.How can the emperor trust you if you don't obey?"

"I never forgive you. I'll never love you."

Dilandau shrugged.

Van stared into Dilandau's eyes as it cornered him towards the bed, like an animal surrounded by fire.

Van knew he would lie down and take it.


	3. Consequences

Van lay with his arms against the bed

Scars in the Mirror-Consequences

or a P?WP?

Van lay with his arms against the bed.He kept the back of his head against the bed. Dilandau unlaced his shirt, as Van became all too familiar with letting him.

He felt his breath race out of his body.He couldn't pant.He sucked in worthless breaths, trying not to breath like he was frightened.

_Lie down Van.If you don't move..._ Van shuddered on the inside, if he didn't move.

He had learned much about inaction: to still his body, to take a fall.He had learned the value of it.His small body had learned to take much more abuse then it would appear.He let himself go limp.If he put up no resistance Dilandau could not use it against him.He wouldn't even lift his arm if he didn't have to.Just lie there.It would be over and he could plan his next strike when he had a chance. Let Dilandau thrust first.He knew his strength was in his defense.Let the boy brandish his weapon, it would make the counterattack cleaner and swifter.The next attack would kill he that would steal his innocence.

Dilandau's lips brushed his.Van merely turned away, as Dilandau softly and leisurely licked and pecked his face.He wouldn't suffer the indignity of his kiss again.He had let Dilandau take too much control.

Dilandau was no longer in the heavy armor.He had not come into the room like that.He had less of the illusion of terror and menace.He was in dark colors, and the wool of his coat scratched against his skin, the bare tender skin of his chest.Dilandau's hips were wrapped over his.Van shifted without thinking to ease his discomfort

Dilandau took off his jacket, tossed it aside to some nebulous region maybe feet away from where they lay like this, locked and contorted, like the jointed structure of walls.Like the joints of a doorway, dovetailing each other.

Dilandau smelled him and moaned.Letting the essence of not being alone, this feeling wash over him.Just lying there.

Van knew he couldn't move.

The idea of sharing this moment with another became worse form and more keen a desire.Dilandau twined his hands in Van's, their gloves touching.

Van started at the idea Dilandau was pinning him.He backed away with a quick jerk.Dilandau looked sharply almost as if he had been slighted.As if he hadn't expected Van to try to pull away.Van tried to ease any feeling of panic in his heart.Don't let Dilandau smell the fear in him.

Dilandau pushed his hands back, pinning him this time for real.

"Now this would be awkward.Aren't you going to cooperate."

Van blinked coquettishly.

"I thought you wanted to have my body again?If you want to fight-"

Dilandau contorted that long spine of his, trying to face Van.

"No."

"You said submit Dilandau-sama. Never cooperate."

"Now you do everything I would ask?"Dilandau glared at him."Without question?"

There was nothing that could protect Van from his eyes, wounding and wounded.Van closed his eye and felt Dilandau's hands along the small of his back in between him and the bed.The silver haired boy trailed his nose along the tender jugular, the fleshy swatch of neck, trembling and quivering with his pulse, underneath his strong royal muscles and proud Fanelian chin; his neck as soft and helpless as some animal.

The arenas of death, the weaknesses of his body utilized.Arousal was as close to death for Dilandau as hearts were for blood.He loved to see the softer vulnerable parts, now exposed, Van bearing his throat to him.How could he not accept?

Dilandau sat up.

"I doubt that you don't have inclinations of your own."

The gloves came off.

His hands were cool.Long white fingers.But there was a softness.He wore good gloves.This unbelievable softness, soft as lips.They slipped into his pants, and Dilandau began pulling them down.

His fingers traced along his lips, pressing until they became wet with saliva.Dilandau was not pleased by the sensation.He pulled down Van's jaw, and kiss him full mouthed, sliding his tongue in first.And that soft finger trailing down his chest.

Van arched to sit up.

Dilandau looked at him those wine colored eyes drinking him in.

"You will lie on your stomach." 

He felt Dilandau's hands move from inside his pants to underneath his loincloth.The shock was accute.He had known something like this, but it had all seemed so unbelievable.And instead of getting more believable it got less.Where was he really?Could anyone have dared to even dream what Dilandau was making him suffer like this?

A shame coursed through him, in the undercurrent of sensation.It was just getting stranger and -

"Now.Move. Do it now." Dilandau said with the sterness only a warrior could muster.

Van flipped himself over. He felt the fluttering softness of the lips along his neck.His silver haired young master still tasting, judging and smelling the offering before him.

Immediately Dilandau touched his black hair as if to get a stronger grip on him.A gesture that was less than tender, but shocking nonetheless.

Van felt Dilandau adjust his hips.

"Calm now.It's not going to hurt."

At this Dilandau penetrated him.Van's body revolted.It jerked as far away from his intentions as it could get.His nerves must have unlodged themselves, anything to get away.

His arched back fell, he couldn't even get on his hands again as the boy drilled him with nervous thrusts.Dilandau was lost in his orgasm.

Van wasn't crying.The tears themselves forced themselves out of his body by each brutal stab.He teeth gnashed.He had long enough to take a breath before Dilandau thrust himself again, he never imagine clenching his mouth so tight.He had to try something.His body would shatter.

He placed his teeth around the knuckles of his out stretched hand.He had never bowed before.But his hand grounded him in reality.

Van trembled as Dilandau thrust again.How strange.Dilandau was not malicious as much as he was clumsy, nervous and awkward.He never thought that Dilandau could ever be like that.It seemed wrong that he could be inept at anything.

Dilandau thrust again.Van jerked and only tore at the leather on his glove.His scream reduced to a hiss and a moan, blocked by the tension and pain.Dilandau would never get the glory of watching him cry out in pain.The leather was strong and real against his teeth and his tongue.It felt thick and salty and it burned his tongue.

Van didn't realize when Dilandau stopped.The boy crashed beside him.Van crashed against the bed too.He tried to pull up on his hands.

He rolled over and saw Dilandau.The boy looked at him and smiled.

Van stared into him.

"Mmm.Van."

Dilandau touched his lips.Laying their eternal claim.That kiss.Van might have said anything if that kiss had lasted longer.

Van trembled at that. He began to worry if Dilandau had really ripped him.He noticed the red stain of blood collecting on the sheets.

"Did you know it's bad manners to leave on your gloves?"Dilandau said

Van tried to breathe.

"Take off your gloves.You can touch me."

Van wordlessly ripped them off.No he did not have golden fingers.Their insides were as pink as his, his fingers shorter.Like the hands of a child, but calloused, and battled.He wore poor gloves for a king.

Dilandau kissed his fingertips and kissed his chin.

"I want you to touch me."

"Why would I want-"

"I thought it wasn't about you want.Do it."

Van reached out his dark scaly little hands and scraped their fingertips against his chest.

Van's eyes quivered.Maybe he expected Dilandau's skin to feel like stone.It is soft and mortal.The heat growing and retreating into coolness again as the sweat sheened over their skin.

Van hissed air through his teeth.

He hated this position.He hated it with a passion, but Dilandau loved it.Face to face, straining and pushing up into Dilandau, and having to look into his mad eyes.

When he didn't have to look at Dilandau it made him horrible and disgusting.It made the whole experience only torture.

But when Dilandau looked at him it felt so different.Looking into those slightly dopey looking eyes, almost drug induced, with no malicious intent, just mad passion.

It made this demon so human, that look of complete vulnerability.It frightened Van.It also gave him too much control over Dilandau.

Dilandau came first.He always would.

Van shuddered with the fire filling him, his cock wept painfully.

Van didn't cry out.Dilandau was being so gentle grasping his chin and stroking his face. Placing two fingers in his mouth, tracing his pleasure swollen lips. Van's rage clawed out. The little stone nubs for his fingers, scratched into his back and raked across Dilandau's perfect thigh.

Dilandau trembled and moaned. "Why did you do that?" more curious than accusory.

Van clawed ferociously.He'd hurt this body.Exact the toll of blood that Dilandau had taken of him before, insensitive to him.

He wanted to hurt Dilandau, but never enough.It would never hurt enough.Not if he could even tear him apart with his hard hands and his flashing teeth.Van bit him on the cheek.

It would only work if he could tear apart his soul.But Dilandau couldn't have one.He was clawing helplessly at his body.Van trembled and bit Dilandau's cheek. He wanted to know what this silver haired demon had done to his soul.Where did he put it?There was nothing he wanted more than hurting Dilandau as much as he could.He wanted his soul back.

It was the first time Van kissed Dilandau.Dilandau had never been kissed.The world was over.

Van came soon after.His own traitorous seed coating their stomachs.

Dilandau was a little surprised at that, more than anything.Van had never come on him before.It unsettled him.He'd never been through this before either.

"I'm sorry." Van apologized weakily, trying to forget what happened.Dilandau hadn't just stolen his soul now.There was no way he could have hid it after that.He had destroyed it.

"It's okay…" Dilandau shrugged

Dilandau actually pulled Van's nails out of his back.

"They were right.When they said Fanelia was an easy conquest.I guess in more ways than one. "

Van's fingers curled around the bedsheets.

"There are baths down the hall.You do know how to take a shower?"

"Showa?" Van muttered.He could feel Dilandau shift.Was he breathless?Was his heart racing?Did blood sting from those scratches?He was probably even worse.

Van sat up.

"Miguel will help you."Dilandau said, nearly wheezing to stand up.This had been exhausting, but beautiful.

Van leaned over and smacked him.

Dilandau reeled back at this.Van slammed him against the bed with his hands around his throat.

"You die you filthy monster."Van said.

Dilandau looked up at him surprised.He had never expected that.How long would it take before the vicious creature beneath him would die.Van squeezed his throat.He knew he was not strong enough to crush his throat.He tried to squeeze the air out.He stared at the boy dying when...

"Let go of him."

Van looked up.

Miguel was at the front door with the strange bolster, pointed at him.

"This is loaded. Put your hands up or so help me I'll shoot.And I don't miss."

Van stood up holding his hands

"If you ever hurt him...."Miguel's eyes twitched.He wasn't very good at saying things that expressed his feelings.There was nothing he could describe that would seem horrible enough to do it.

Miguel lowered the bolster and pinned the would-be assasin against the wall.

"Miguel." Dilandau's voice was sharp."Put him down."

"Dilandau-sama he tried to kill you, I can't-" But Miguel let him fall.

"Help Van learn how to take a shower.I will be leaving now."

Miguel lowered his head."Of course Dilandau-sama."

Dallet pulled a stray hair chocolate hair off of Guimel's face.Sitting in bed looking down at his lover.

"Wake up you."

Guimel's eyes popped open.Too bad it would have been sexy to see him flutter those eyes open to there green beauty, with pale lashes.

"Did those two stop yet?"

"Yes.I think they have."

Guimel smiled.Dallet's naughty little eyes shone on him.

"I think we couldn't compete."

"We didn't have to." Guimel smiled rubbing his leg against Dallet's softly."Who'd want to carry on and wail and bite like two dirty farm cats.I can think of better ways to use my mouth."

Guimel kissed him.

"Who do you think it was?"

"What?"

Dallet grinned. "Who do you think it was last night?Some of the new ones?" Guimel groaned.Dallet could be so tedious

"But then we wouldn't have heard them, would we?"

"Miguel was on duty."

"I wonder if it was Chesta?"

"Chesta doesn't believe in sex." Guimel said.

"I bet if Chesta ever let go of all his passion, his screams would crash the ship.He's so repressed."

"Don't be silly.Next thing you'll say it was Dilandau-sama." Guimel said tartly

Dallet laughed at that.

"Well who ever it was I doubt he won't appear without a few bites and scratches on him."

"You're right.Clever ram."

Guimel made a sheepy noise. He snuggled into Dallet even closer and kissed his jaw, working his tongue down to his ear lobe. 

"My look at you.I meant biting not chewing." Dallet said.

"Do you want me to bite?" the blonde asked.

"Just keep it up.Whatever..." Dallet sighed in ecstacy. "You want."

"I wonder how Gatti will try to explain how he got all those scratches.I'll bet it was Chesta.He'll turn blue when he finds out we heard him."Guimel said. Dallet smiled.Guimel knew how to say anything and make it erotic.

"Well.I bet Chesta burst open the door and ripped off his clothes."

Dallet smiled ripping the sheet away off Guimel's body. "Like that."

"Of course."

Guimel yanked Dallet on top of him and their little re-enactment fell apart into soft and aroused chuckles.

Commander Folken could have appeared any moment.They tried not to think about it.There could be little doubt what the Strategos would think about such love. Maybe it was easier for men like Folken to deny these emotions they for each other as hormones or youthful vigor. The generals, Madoushi, and S-iden bureaucrats, those who had been so removed from the violence and death.Those men who did not know what it was like to pilot an Alseides, to roam around. raining fire on a village.

It was easy for them to scoff it.Even hate them for their inclinations.Dallet found there was a horror in their lovemaking, the need to be tender and gentle, to produce some beautiful kind of pleasure.

Guimel's darkened chambers it was still not morning.It was still too dark to see.

They stood in the center of the room, only touching lips and fingers, that kind of sweet maddening thing that Guimel did so well.In the absolute darkness they had found each other's lips.

Dallet smiled.

But it was Guimel who pounced, ramming himself into Dallet towards the bed. With that surprising and flawless wrestling form.Guimel could tackle a great aurok in one swoop.He could knock over anything.It felt like a head butt.

Dallet saw stars as the colors of his mind colored the kiss.

"Sorry." Guimel said quickly.

"Just keep that hard head to yourself."

Their eyes sliding up and down the entire lengths of their bodies.

Dallet's unbroken olive tinted skin warm and cool like the color of steam and flame.His skin was fire tinted pale.His long dark hair flowed over his neck.It was shorter now than it had been before, only to his shoulders.Dallet brushed it back, over his ears.It took several seconds to realize his ears had a strange puckered shape.It would be just enough to prickle his vanity.Probably this was the reason why he wore his hair like that.Shining and free.

But they were only looking.Only looking at the boy in front of him.

Guimel sweet and pink, his kinky blond curls softened slightly by attention and balm.His eyes were sparkling.His hair was so soft.Dallet wanted to rub it along his body.It was the washed fleece of a lamb.

But they were only watching.Letting the energy of their eyes course over each other.Let their eyes overwhelm them over the textures and intricacies of their lover's body.Letting their brains whir and boil imagining what they would like to touch, and what would they like to touch them.

They were hungry.Dallet wondered what Guimel's stomach would taste like.Guimel was desperate to ruffle and massage and curry that glorious dark hair.

Eventually Guimel moved in first.His hair is like water, it's always so cool to the touch, so smooth.I wonder if silk feels like this.Dallet scurried down to kiss that taut abdomen, over the plates and bones over his heart.Guimel ran his hands through his hair.Sweet tension.

Guimel pulled back on lover's head, forcing him to look up.

"You taste wonderful." Dallet chuckled, trying to work his mouth.

"Your mouth feels good." Guimel said, lifting his head for a kiss.

"Just tell me where to work it.And I will."

"I don't know."

"How about I just… find out?" Dallet smiled and traced his lips over his nipple.

Guimel let out a spontaneous moan. The dark haired boy knew that was a sign tocontinue.

"That feels nice."

He maintained a holding pattern over his nipple.

"Oh Dallet."

Dallet continued down back over his stomach.His cock jumped up the attention.

But his moans died down as he explored.Dallet nibbled on his hip.He panted.

"That feels like heaven." 

Dallet was attracted to the perfect pink curve of his buttocks.He took a saucy bite.

"Gods.That's different."

"Really?"Dallet smiled.

"I like that.Try a little lower."

He suckled onto his thigh.Guimel let out a cry that sounded suspiciously like a bleat.His little ram was excited when he played with him there.He grinned.He trailed his tongue warm with wet little trails of saliva.Guimel could barely breathe.His mouth in an intense gasping smile.

"Oh Dallet." 

Dallet rimmed him, delicate tongue floating the intense pleasure in every direction

"You got to relax." Dallet replaced his tongue with his finger.

"How can I relax?You're so perfect, it's so goooood." He moaned petutlantly."Just don't…"

Dallet inserted a second finger.

"MMMM."

Dallet pumped Guimel's cock.Guimel came onto his hand, wet hot seed over his thighs.

"Whoa."

"That's good, isn't it?" Dallet smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold out for you." Guimel said.

"I'll know what to try next time."

"Let me try." Guimel said.

"Do you really want to?I don't…"

But already Guimel was working away on exploring Dallet.

He was irresistibly attracted to his member.God's it was strange.Weeping stars of cum.Guimel flicked the first bits of precum into his mouth.They tasted nutty and bitter at the same time.

Few times in his life he had executed such power over another person.Dallet was so desperate, so wanton, as if he were denied he might explode.He had done his best trying to be gentle with him.It would be no dishonor to try to pleasure him.

Guimel puckered his lips over Dallet's virgin cock.It didn't look like it would be that hard sucking and squeezing his tongue along his length.His cock was still made out of flesh it was all too obvious.Fondled and massaged by his tongue.It turned to steel against his tongue.

Dallet was much less noisy, half conscious with the pleasure.The words he spoke melted into air on his tongue. His member swelled against the back of his throat. Guimel had to withdraw.Dallet's face shrunk back a little ashamed.

Guimel continued, he could probably get a lot of practice for this with his own thumb or those awfully pehra sausages they served in the mess hall.They were about the same width.He smirked.

He came into his mouth.Guimel drank in the strange flavor, like nuts and fish and a little soap.It tasted so strange and special.He wondered about his own taste.

They sat curled into each other.Both tired at their play.Luxuriating over each other's bodies.


	4. Soap

Dilandau exited the room, back in his clothes. Miguel couldn't look him in the eye.

"The boy just woke up." Dilandau said placing his glove on his hand.As if nothing had happened between the three of them,"He'd like a bath."

Miguel coughed "I shall attend to him."

"Thank you Miguel. You are very useful to have around." Dilandau smiled, which he rarely did at any of his Dragon slayers.Dilandau said a strange glint in his eyes. This strange look and the crooked glove were the only evidence that anything had gone on between him and the dark haired boy of the Strategos.How could Dilandau regain his composure so fast? Miguel stared at him as he dispassionately straightened his glove.

How could anyone recover from such an experience so fast?Like it had been no more than a moment's entertainment rather than a dangerous and near fatal encounter. Like it was a joke; heard and forgotten. Miguel let his master leave. Trying to forget what he had seen, trying to ignore, as easily as Dilandau did.

***

Van needed to rinse the sweaty witness off his body.He needed to wash this night away. As the Dragon Slayer led him to the stone room, he wondered where they kept the basin for washing. There was no area in the room to wash off.They must have had different bathing customs in Zaibach.In the western lands of Gaea, the people just sat in the bath water, going in completely dirty.It seemed kind of disgusting, sitting in your own filth.

The Dragon Slayer, Miguel, experimented with the various strange levers sticking out of the wall.The boy tried to ignore him, as if he hadn't seen what had happened or the way he had found him with Dilandau.Van wondered if it was the first time.It had hurt Miguel to see Dilandau in bed with another boy, yet he dutifully followed his orders. How could a creature as disgusting as wanton as Dilandau produce such loyalty?

They did have a better bathing customs in Zaibach.The shower was a stream of water that drained into a hole at the bottom of the basin. Kind of like a waterfall only inside.It still seemed strange but he wasn't surprised by it, which probably would have pleased the guard to see the Fanelian bumpkin slack-jawed by the sight of running water.

Running water was one of the newer features of the palace.It didn't surprise him any more.They only used it in the kitchen.It seemed kind of filthy to use running water for both bathing and cooking.No fresh water was ever brought in.Nothing was ever rinsed away. The same poisons and dirt and pollutants floated like diseased blood, like a swamp.

Still, it felt like hot water, warmer than the sun warmed plumbing of the palace.He let out a soft sigh. They used a really strange soap in a leather bottle.He poured the soap onto his hair, slippery and soft.Much softer than bathing soap he used.Even in Palas, their soap had been pressed into white cakes, fragrant and beautiful, too beautiful for a man to use.

His mother had lots of soaps in her toilette of all shapes and sizes.When he was a baby he liked to smell them and play with them and sometimes taste them.Once he had swallowed one of her prettier ones.He put everything he could reach in his mouth.They had been shaped like animal's heads.He had swallowed three or four pieces, when his mother finally caught him with a bird's head sticking out of his mouth.

His family stared at him horrifically.His father lifted him up off the ground and forced open his mouth witnessing only the lathery pink traces in his mouth. His mother panicked. Folken was bitter. The Royal family had planned on a proper procession down to the Temple of War that day, in honor of the Full Moon.Folken had eagerly been waiting to show off his first set of real battle armor.

They had to call the whole thing off as the healers try to reassure his parents that there were no poisonous essences in the soap that would harm him.Besides throwing up once, Van spent the evening comfortable and the center of attention, wondering what the big deal was.It was no worse than the bugs he ate, or dirt. It was probably nicer than eating those kinds of things.Soap made you clean and for some reason he couldn't help thinking that he was clean on the inside too.

Van brushed a little of the cloud of lather past the corner of his mouth onto his tongue.It was not the same.This soap was so unnatural. It looked like honey and felt like oil.There was nothing beautiful about it.It smelled so sweet and poisonous.Brown soap had a rich and bitter taste.It didn't smell like this.He felt a tear dribble down his cheek.

Nothing could really clean the inside.

It was fitting to cry in a bath.The tears dissolved into the warmth of the water as if they really didn't exist. The guard couldn't see him crying.He had made that pledge long ago to never let the Zaibach see him weep. He shattered the last bubbles in his sky dark hair, such an odd color for this new country.He scraped the soap out and entered his bath.

"Tell me Miguel.What kind of soap is this?Why do they put it in a leather skin?It would go just in well in glass or hide.Why doesn't it warp?"

Miguel looked at the plastic bottle.

"It's not leather.That white stuff is plastic.It's lighter than steel.They make the Alseides out of them."

"The Alseides are made out of leather?I don't believe that.What is this soap called then?"

"Shampoo.It's a strange luxury, huh?Works a lot faster than old brown soap."

"That's a strange name.I don't like it." Van shook his head.

"It's new I guess.They make it in big factories.See they take these chemicals… all kinds of essences and fragrances and such and make it there with big machines and huge vats."

"I know what chemicals are, like drugs."Van asked.Folken had explained to him a lot about drugs lately during these visions.

"No. Nothing that strong.Lots of things are made this way in Zaibach, now.Belts, swords, guns, food especially."

Miguel leaned back.

"Doesn't anybody ever make the old kind?" Van asked.

"Sure they make it but not for themselves.They make it in a soap factory. Isn't that a great thing though?Not having to waste your time making soap."

"We never made soap in my home." Van said.

"Bought it from a butcher then?You must have been rich."Miguel laughed, "Every fall we'd get the kettle's burning and stinking, the extra ash.It made such a stink.I had to stir it.We didn't have many kids in our family. While everyone was out picking beechnuts I had to stir the soap."

Van paused "I never knew how it was made."

"But if you bought it, what's the difference on what it's made of?This is better stuff."

Miguel smiled playing with the bottle the shampoo came in "It's as if everything a knight or a lord could have was given to everyone.I don't have to make my own soap or cobble my own shoes or trim my own hay.I just do what I do.People don't waste their lives doing this stuff.And then eventually some bloke comes around and invents a machine that makes that job easier.You can make a belt with a machine if you needed to.There's all kinds of fine things to buy and eat now."

Van mused at the guard, "Wealth does not give a knight nobility.To have all the wealth that a knight does and not his honor will not equalize the world."

"You are a naive little bugger.Tell me that wealth doesn't run the world.Always has.Always will. Ever since the beginning, the knights and the kings they had everything.What they didn't have, they took in war, with weapons, with fighting, with killing."  
Miguel stirred the water

"Take Salshi."

"Where is that?" Van asked.

"It was a little corner of rye fields.North Zaibach.It's where I came from."

Van listened to the guard speak.

"Astoria wanted more farm land.That was all.It wasn't anything about honor or civility or justice or the Gods then.They sent a few of the Knights Caeli, three or four guymelefs.They cut it down, killed everybody they could.Anyone who wasn't killed in the fire, wish they had died.They raped the girls, some of the boys. The ones who couldn't put too much of a fight after getting thrown around a bit."

Miguel's eyes burned a little.

"And if you don't believe a word of it, just ask me.The captain took my wife.He left me like a table scrap to his men."

Van pulled back.Miguel splashed the water back.

"It's not that way in Zaibach.Not anymore.It's not good.It's not perfect.But we have some nice things." Miguel looked at Van. 

Miguel lowered his strange hazel eyes, the color of his dull hair. The soldier was staring down at his fingers in the water.

"No.It's not that way in Zaibach."

Miguel looked at him.Van tried not to let it upset him.The soldier was trying to be as direct as he could, especially with himself.

"Did anyone tell you what happened to Fanelia?" Miguel asked, "You know about the invasion?"

Van sat silently in the water.But Miguel continued.

"The Palace got burned down.The walls were knocked over.The whole city was burning when we left it."

Miguel bundled himself into a package.He was confessing his greatest crime."Fanelia is destroyed. "

Van looked at Miguel from the distance and the safety of the bath.

"At least you didn't have to see it.Folken probably rescued you just in time.It was a mess down there.I don't know how they're going to deal with it.The King vanished, the city was burnt."

Van looked up at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do.They said you were Fanelian.I would like to know if my home was being attacked. If I had any family left…"

Van moved over towards him and held his hand.

Miguel looked at his hand and smiled.

"Thank you Miguel."

Miguel put down his hand hastily."Don't thank me.Thank Folken.You must mean a lot to him if he brought you out of that."Miguel said, "You should try to be as grateful as possible.Try to show him.He's a honorable man." Van nodded. Miguel stood up and backed away.

"You have a good master who will protect you, and you're alive.You have it good.You might think that's a shit of a thing to say now and I can't tell you how to feel but you have something.Serve him well."

Miguel shook the water off his hand "Dilandau is my master.But I did choose him. And I'm doing okay.Not the most saintly or perfect life.I'm not going to be in any book or anything.I think I'm not going to hell.I don't know.I have my master to serve and Zaibach.I eat better than most and I have my own bed to sleep in. It's my life."

"But Tenshi, Folken is your master.Remember this.I know you were with my master, and if any harm comes to him, even if it is his reputation…."

"You're a good soldier Miguel."

Miguel turned around "Don't worry I won't tell.I'm keeping blind to it.He hasn't told me to say anything.So I won't tell… for his sake." Miguel shook his head "I don't know what you're doing to entice him, but whatever it is stop. Remember, you have your own master. And if you defy him or make him look like a fool, it's only going to give you death.Forget Dilandau." Miguel finally began walking out of the room

Van lowered his eyes and shifted lower into the bath, sinking down, feeling the water on his neck.

"If he would forget me."

***

Folken was looking out his suite's window to the desolate and beautiful landscape.He enjoyed this moment of silent dawn alone in reflection.

Van came into the room.Folken blinked.He had almost forgot he had asked Van for breakfast. He sat down in the chair.His hair still wet from his bathing.

"I hope you left the soap alone after you washed."

Van smirked.

"Don't worry.There are too many chemicals in that soap.It would kill me."

Folken grinned.It was nice to see his brother still had a sense of humor.Van smiled for the first time since Folken had seen him as child before the rite of Kingship.When he was a child.Now Folken wondered if Van would ever laugh.The tears were upsetting, but he could not imagine a world where his brother would not laugh.Van was still so ill at ease.As if something were haunting him.The loss of his kingdom had done greater damage than Folken had expected.

He never thought his bond with his kingdom could have been so deep. It was hard to imagine the life his brother must have had after he left.He had obviously misjudged it.He had the duty of Kingship thrust upon him.He couldn't be allowed to fail.While he spoke with great respect for Balgus, and the four generals, he never spoke of love, sweetness.Had anyone ever treat him like a little boy, and not the King?

For now it would be best to protect his identity, to have everyone think he was his slave.It was distasteful that the King would pose as a mere slave.It seemed as if he were cowardly and weak.He could never imagine this youth either of those things, even one moment in his short life.

"Once you get used to green fruit and chemicals it becomes easier."

Van sat at the table.The yellow melon teased his eye.

"Merle…"

He noticed Van's face darken.

Folken had seen this Merle as a baby felis.Balgus had taken her in as a ward, to honor her clansman, Oberlin, the 2nd Swords master of Gaea, who was only beat by Derayna who ascended to Divinity for her skill.

When he was a young child, the felis swordsman frightened years off of his life.Folken ran into his parents' bedchamber and hid under the covers, even his face.The next time he tried to wake his father and kill him with Escaflowne.He realized that he had left Van sitting in the sandbox. Van was only a baby and couldn't run.Folken felt sick with guilt for leaving his brother alone.

Oberlin had never seen a human baby.He thought it was the most fascinating scientific discovery since the energist.Van laughed as the felis's furry fingers tickled his belly.Van grabbed his large teeth.One of his hands wrapped around the tall sharp fang.The most fearsome warrior alive on Gaea let the little humanling yank his beard and pull his whiskers.It was still the silliest thing Folken had yet seen.

Folken did not know if the felisman still lived. If he had Merle would be almost as grown up as his own brother.

"She loves these." Van smiled

"Well one day we will have to find her and share some.Though I don't know why she'd want one so unripe." Folken said. "We have a debt to her kinsmen, for not eating you when you were a baby."

Van looked at his older brother.

"You're being awfully optimistic.She could be on a slave cart on her way to the borderlands now.She's only one girl."

"We will find Merle.If you want her here."

"She is the only family I have left."

Folken looked at him

"I mean…" Van tried to correct himself.

"You said what you meant Van, you always will.I'm not your brother any more.We are little more than strangers." Folken said. "Tell me about Merle."

"That little cat is amazing.She ran all the way from Fanelia to Allen's castle after the attack, just to find me."

"Schezar's…"

"Yeah.She is brave.If anybody could survive the end of Fanelia, it would be her.You should watch your doors.One day she might break in and rescue me." Van smiled.

Folken looked at the fruit on his plate. Schezar had been chasing them.Would the little girl be on that ship they had destroyed?

He felt the cool melon plop into his stomach.

Van continued, "Just think a few days ago she was a normal kid.She was so jealous of Hitomi.Well not exactly jealous.Merle doesn't like me hanging around other girls.No one is good enough for me, in her ever so humble opinion."

"Hitomi?"

"I almost forgot to tell you about that, didn't I?" 

"Hitomi." Folken smiled"That's a pretty name.Is she your sweetheart?"

"No." Van looked away."Maybe I shouldn't tell you.I wouldn't want Zaibach knowing about her."

"Then tell your brother. This will be between the two of us.She sounds special."

Van sat down and began whispering.Still he could not trust Folken somehow.

"When I was fighting the dragon for the right of ascension, I was swallowed by a stream of light.And was taken to this really strange place.I think… It was the Mystic Moon."

"What?" Folken exclaimed.

"I think it was.There was this strange building of white glass and concrete and steel everywhere.I landed in a strange courtyard.I didn't get the best view.It looked like they were having some kind of ritual foot race.They didn't even realize that a dragon was coming.They were just yelling. It scared me.I thought they were ghosts.They didn't even speak Gaean.They crowded around me and looked at me like I was a criminal.But you should have seen it when they first saw the land dragon.The boy almost shit a kitten."

Folken coughed at his brother's explicit language.Van blushed

"But the girl she ran.She's smarter than she looks. Tougher.Even though she was probably only just a churl.She slapped me in the face when she got mad.Then when I was thought I was trapped there forever, this huge column of light sucked us up and we were back on Gaea.I brought her back to the palace.It wasn't long before…"

Van trailed off.

"So you see why I have to be careful.Maybe they'll find out about her and… who knows what."

"I doubt they would believe such tales as people on the Mystic Moon.Thankfully for your Hitomi."

"Last time I saw her, that Schezar had her.What a sleaze. I don't know what she sees in him." Van said wagging his head.

"You sound jealous." Folken said playfully teasing him

"I'm not jealous." Van stood up indignantly"Why should I be?"

"Why shouldn't you be?Was she beautiful?"

"I don't… I don't know.I don't spend my time wondering if I think a girl is pretty or not.Besides she wouldn't like me…she hit me." He said sheepishly afraid to speak of it. 

Folken chuckled.He was about that age.Maybe even a little after that age.

Van sat down "But I do hope she finds more respectable company.Schezar was talking about a royal audience."

"She was with Schezar too?" Folken looked out the window.

He had to face what he had done sooner than later.Every soul that died on that ship crash:Brave Schezar trying to save his brother from death, the little cat girl, his brother's sweetheart from the moon; whoever suffered for his act.He had shot Allen Schezar's ship down. 

He hadn't imagined his brother could have a life.He never even thought about it.And now he had stranded him in Zaibach without a friend in the world.

The great Strategos closed his heavy eyes.Fanels were never good at this kind of thing.They weren't good at having lives. Sharing love, knowing how other people felt.They could slay dragons and destroy kingdoms but never this.He could only hope somehow all this death would come to some purpose.

****

Viole Deren walked into the studio.She could have never imagined that what time she went to the gym would become the most important decision of her day, let alone her life.She wasn't about to let Gatti cow her out of the gym.She suited up.

Moran stared at her. "You'll never get into their strip.Gatti is going to break your jaw this time."

"I'm not scared of Gatti."Viole said, "I want in."

"They'll never let us in their match.They are the Beta squad.We are only Gamma."

"We're all Dragon Slayers here."

Viole wished she were the kind of person who would stand up and take space.She couldn't even convince people to use the right pronouns.With all the years she spent in the centers "she" had become "he".Maybe it was better.In her old village she wasn't even female anymore.She'd never have a husband or a child; she would never tender her heart to have a family.Her mind had been purged of the weaknesses of her sex.The Dragon Slayers tacitly went along believing that she was nothing special. Just another Dragon Slayer.Just as well.There had been another girl once, Relena or something.Her moon cycle began pissing of Dilandau.But she would get her tubes tied off.She couldn't have wanted to be a Dragon Slayer that badly.They sent her back home and they brought in Moran.Viole knew her family would never take her back if she wanted to return.

On the strip the Betas were fencing.In the same group they had been for five years.Chesta was fencing Guimel.Gatti waited off strip coaching both sides, king of his domain.Viole remained on the other side watching, and waiting.

"Get your arse in gear Sheep boy."

They crossed swords again.Guimel was trying to shove the foil out of Chesta's hand.

"What is this?" Gatti shouted.

Chesta disengaged and came around his sword striking the winning blow.

"Are you trying to kiss him or kill him?" Gatti scoffed.

They saluted each other.

"Sorry. I thought I could over power the little shrimp." Guimel said

Chesta humphed.

"I'm next." Gatti said.

Viole could wait another round.Waiting until Gatti's confidence had crested, but not so long he'd use his exhaustion as an excuse.On the strip he still wouldn't stand a chance against her, no matter how sharp his tongue was.

"What's going on?" Viole felt a trap on her shoulder. 

"Round Robin."She responded to the boy who had just come in.Then she realized she had never seen him before.

The boy was about their age.Though it wasn't apparent.He looked exotic, his darker skin almost honey colored.His hair was darker than her own, like a patch of tar.He wore peasant's clothes.

"So far Chesta's won twice.He's not gonna last.Gatti's up next."Viole said, "I don't care how lucky Chesta is today, he's not beating Gatti."

The two boys were saluting and shaking hands.

"May I join in?I haven't done a good bout in a long time.But I don't fight in matches" The boy looked in"I'm not used to scoring."

"Neither is Guimel." Gatti said.

"I'm in handsome company." The dark boy smirked, but not as heartily as he could.There was something quiet and sad about his eyes.

Gatti took a long look at Viole and addressed the boy.

"What a saucy churl you are.Let's see if your blade can speak so boldly. Viole step back.Give this one your sword."

Viole looked straight at Gatti.He would go far as to embarrass her as to let this strange peasant boy fight then actually dare to face her.Violet was livid.She was so mad she could….

She sighed and tossed him her foil.

He shook it around testing the weight.Van was not used to such a light weapon.But he had trained in sword craft for ten years.It felt more like sport.For some reason the sword called to him again, like an uncle, tender and strong.He needed to do something to prove he was alive.To prove he was a man and not some shadow.

Gatti lunged immediately.A kind of staggering lunge gait as hypnotic as a cobra.Van tossed the attack to a clean riposte, which Gatti swerved. Their blades never crossed, in a flurry of metal snaps.It was very quiet as the blades slid and fought each other.A fight of true sportsman, focused only on grace and skill.

Van felt his blood pumping and the light foil in his hand.He felt the whisking air of Gatti's expert blade.But he did not feel like a man.Gatti howled and lunged this time.Van took only one step back as the boy ran into position.

Van made a perfect riposte at Gatti's heart.

The Dragon Slayer stood up tall glaring at the boy.

"What is thy name?"

"Van."

Immediately the Dragon Slayer saluted and bowed.

"For a saucy churl you can cross swords.Give this one a sword and he could fend off judgment day."

They laughed.

"I fear this isn't our last bout." Van said.

"You think I'll let you beat me?" Gatti said"You'll see how well you fare against me when it's a fair fight.You do need to attack more aggressively.Your defense is strong.Stronger than Master Dilandau's.He's the only one I haven't beaten. It's if you were born to drive off the world."

Gatti smiled and walked off the strip patting Van on the back. Gatti found it hard to understand anyone who hadn't ever picked up a sword, easy going to anyone that had a talent at it, and usually a complete bitch to anyone who happened to beat him.He was probably in denial.At least someone had beat him, Viole thought grimly to herself.

Chesta smiled "I hope your going to come and bout some more.It makes it more interesting when Gatti doesn't win."

"Maybe."The boy shrugged.

He walked behind the glass into the other hall of the studio towards the sword target boards. 

Viole noticed the others looking up from his free weights as the Van boy passed him.Dallet bit his lip guilty and worried Guimel would see that. Miguel swung his head back ashamed.Viole wish she could have such a powerful aura as to turn heads. He and Miguel walked over towards the other Betas, stripping down their equipment.

Viole slapped Miguel to get his attention.

"Who was that Migel-sempai?

"That was Folken's boy." Dallet said.

Gatti stared "What?"

"I thought you said he was ugly." Guimel said, "He was handsome."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"That's no bed slave.Slaves are not versed in the art of sword craft." 

Dallet scratched his chin "Maybe he was kidnapped.Or he has an evil uncle whose trying to deprive him of his dead father's estate.And under great deception sold him to pirates.Only to be rescued by Commander Folken from a fate worse than death."

"Why did I lend you that horrid book?Is every laundry slave that we meet going to become a Youth of Janga?" Guimel said stripping off his magnetic vest."You're up Viole-kun."

Miguel stretched his upper arms. "Why do you read that trash?It's bad enough the stuff they make us read for our studies"

"It's not all trash.What about that one in the monastery with the-"

Guimel had given up the argument and went to practice his lunges.

"Of course sometimes it's pornography." He dented the board."You have such a low mind."

"Low Mind?I don't know why you get so huffy sometimes, Ram boy."

"You could have been honest about his looks." Guimel said motioning over toward the slave.

"I didn't even notice them.I swear Guimel."

"Oh just don't..." Guimel said denting the target board again.Dallet took a few steps back.

"I still think he has an evil uncle." Dallet nodded towards Miguel.

"Peace about it.It's none of our business who or what he is.We should stop pestering it so.It can hear us." Miguel said.

"What?"

"I mean him.He can hear us."

"He seems alright.Quick with a sword, too cocky for his station, though.Good man to have aboard. But Miguel is right.We should stop all this gossip. It is wrong to pester another man's property.It is Commander Folken's concern."

A thick voice resounded above. "Of course it is."

They turned around and looked behind them.

Folken stood towering over all of them.They stepped back respectfully

"Van I believe you've had enough exercise for today.Back to your room."

Van stared at him as if no one had ever ordered him in his life

"Now Van.Would you keep your master waiting?"Folken said bitterly, as if it were a joke.

"Hai." He said sharply with a ridiculous bow., and gathered up his equipment and scurried off.Folken watched him with a look of exasperation on his face.

"I can guarantee you Master Dallet he has no evil uncle out to steal his fortune."

****

Van turned and entered his room.

"Anything else before you shut the bars?"

"This is serious.Do not go near those boys."

"I thought you said I wasn't a prisoner.You tell me when I must practice, when I must bathe, when I must eat and now who I can talk to."

Folken shook his head, "Just not them.It's not-"

"What does that have to do with-"?

Folken touched his shoulder.

"Those boys are the Dragon Slayers.They were the squad that attacked the royal palace."

Van froze.

"Yes those boys.Those monsters."

"But they… they…They are so young.Too young."

Van sank down in his bed.

"I'm young too. Sometimes I forget.They could have been me."

"Don't say that." Folken shook his head, "You would never in a million years turn out like that.You have more strength then they do."

"How do you know?"

They were probably in fact much more normal than him.They were talking about raunchy books, and having little lover's spats and complaining about homework and their masters, insulting each other and helping each other out.

What had made them killers?

Folken shook his head, "I pity them, often.But there is nothing I can do."

"These are the ones who destroyed our kingdom."Van said.

Folken stared at his brother.He would have expected some reaction, some burst of anger.Maybe he was drained of such feelings.Nothing could surprise him about Zaibach.He just stared at the other boys, with a look of isolation.

Folken only began to notice something on Van's skin.His skin was unusually dark for the family, even darker than Father's.It was hard to notice bruises on his skin.

"That's an awfully strange bruise on your neck.You've been too reckless in your practice."

Van got a very frightened look on his face.He lowered his eyes trying to cover the strange red bruise.

"I've been bouting with Dilandau.He is no kitten."

Folken twisted up his brow.Van was hiding something.It wouldn't be below Dilandau to torture him when no one was looking, only pretending to be amicable when he was in the room.

"Watch yourself around him.He harbors you enmity.Do not be alone around him or his Dragon Slayers.They only work for him."

"I thought you were in charge."

"Dilandau is their leader.Though I wouldn't trust him to train a guard dog let alone 15 Alseides Guymelefs. He has broken them to his will.He is a very dangerous creature." 

"I can handle Dilandau."

"He is very dangerous.You can't imagine what he would... better not to think about such things."

Van sighed"All right," he looked away.Folken walked towards the door, "Whatever you say… master."

Folken rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that."

Van smiled and the door clicked.

/He thinks that I don't know what Dilandau wants./

In a way Dilandau was less dangerous to him than anyone in Zaibach.He wanted sex, mixed with his fear and danger.He had his lover, the comely enemy Prince and was sated.

Dornkirk wished him to give up his sovereignty.The generals would wish to exploit him and Escaflowne and try to use him as their tool to conquer the entire world, all the while plotting against him. Even Folken had confused him, trapped him.He couldn't begin to guess what he wanted.Perhaps nothing at all, perhaps he only wanted to recapture a memory of his brother.

Now Dilandau had what he wanted, and was satisfied.Dangerously satisfied. Dealing with Dilandau had been the easiest thing to deal with.Not the most pleasant, as the young captain drilled into his half conscious body, but he had nothing else to fear from him.No surprises, no attachments.He could forget about him in the waking hours.Dilandau didn't even have time to come every night. It had been a few days since the book.At least two weeks since that time when he had…

****

He entered his chamber.Van was reading. Of course he wasn't turning the pages.He sat secretly regarding Dilandau with the book in front of his face.Dilandau crossed his arms at the show.Van turned several pages at once to catch up to maintain the illusion of bravado.

"Do you want me to come back Tenshi?" Dilandau touched him

"No." Van said softly, the breath ejecting out of his body in a sharp stab.

"Then I suggest you put down the book."

Van turned a page.

Dilandau looked at him. "Why don't you put down the book and kiss me?"

"Why did you take my sword?"Van said trying not to look up into Dilandau's deep eyes.

"Folken said I could," Dilandau said sitting on the bed.

"Folken… Folken wouldn't leave me alone without anything.He wouldn't leave me without protection."

"Why would you need protection?" Dilandau laughed, "What do you think is going to happen that is so horrible that you'd need to sleep with your sword?" His hand wandered across Van's thigh.

The dark skinned boy tried to move the silver haired boy's hand.

"No. Folken wouldn't let this happen.He wouldn't let you…"

"Why are you so worried about Folken?He's not here," Dilandau rustled his hair through his bare hand.

Van shut the book, " You lied to him."

Dilandau pulled back his hands shocked at the strength of his tone, "Folken couldn't have believed you.It's not true.Folken would have killed you if-"

Dilandau grabbed him.Van didn't blink.Dilandau's eyes slapped him, a swift angry stab at the boy.

Dilandau dropped him and laughed

"If what?He found out his innocent and sweet baby brother liked it?Or that he growls like a jungle cat when I'm inside him, or how he scratches my skin with his bare nails? Or how he likes to bite?"

Van could smell Dilandau's hair.He saw that the collar of his frock coat hid a collar of healthy rose colored bruises of his own

"You wouldn't have told him that.Folken couldn't-"  
Dilandau hushed him "Isn't it?I don't know why you care what he thinks Van. I want you Van.You're mine."

"I'm not yours."

His instincts were falling apart.Why couldn't he fight Dilandau off? Had he lost his ability to fight in these few short days, or hours?He was so tired, like he couldn't move. He hadn't even realized he was shedding tears.He wept.Dilandau brushed his eyes.

"It's okay.I won't try to hurt you.I don't think I could.Not by myself.You were very powerful in your melef.You fight like a caged bear." 

Van shoved him.

"I can't do this.I can't live like this."

"Van.If I could have your body, I could try to make you forget this…Fanelia is gone, but you're still here.You're not dead.And nothing will change that."

"I couldn't.Only the drug….That's the only way I could forget."

Dilandau pet his hair away "I'll get it for you then.You won't have to remember anymore."

Van looked into Dilandau's eyes.

"Do you promise?I won't feel anything?"

"No, You'll feel everything.But you won't remember.But I know you Van, you like this.You like feeling this.You like it when I take you.Why else would you dream about me?"

"I don't know."

"But I have to be careful of you my Tenshi.Or you'll bite me."

Dilandau leaned in to kiss him. Van impotently dropped the book on his foot and shoved him away. Dilandau chuckled.Van could have kicked himself.That was showing Dilandau who's the boss.Why was he so pathetic and weak around Dilandau?Why couldn't he ever really hurt him?

Dilandau grabbed his shoulders roughly.Van tried to separate his grip, but instead was shoved into the bed. Van gulped as Dilandau slid shivery cold hands under his shirt.

His face went blank of hatred.With a kind of surprise, as hands, seemed to freeze and pathetically stroke Dilandau's back, almost as if his skin was made of ice.Desperate flailing touches.Dilandau was anything but desperate; his fluid grace prowling over Van like a cat.Van was completely dominated.

Then it was strange.Miguel blinked. A look fell over Van's face as if he was in another place.Kind of like a dead man.Seeing a place no one else can.It didn't disappear when Dilandau kissed him.

Where else would Van want to be?He was in Dilandau's arms, under his kisses. 

Miguel wasn't used to watching sex.Normally he was the one being screwed.It seemed so strange.He wondered about it.All it made him do was desire Dilandau more.Imagining his kisses and his young pale body underneath him.It must have been so wonderful.

Miguel stopped and turned his back. This was just wrong.Dilandau couldn't let himself do this.It was beneath him.Dilandau couldn't be defiling Folken's slave.He couldn't be in there, loving this creature.Inhuman, worthless piece of....

But could it be expected to control its passions?It wasn't a human with reason and will power.He had seen that… or maybe just dreamt ...But forever his imagination would be filled with images of the night haired slave turning into a beautiful demon before his eyes.Perhaps he was too quick to judge. He had no idea what Van-Tenshi's past had been.It could have been trained to pleasure, but he doubted that seeing how frightened and inexperienced it appeared.Eventually when you're being messed around with and played with, it's easier to try to enjoy it.Miguel had hustled a bit.He knew that sometimes all you had was that illusion of love.

Tenshi probably liked Dilandau better than Folken.Dilandau was younger, and while Folken was a handsome man, he was nowhere near as beautiful as Dilandau's unrealistic beauty, silver hair and eyes like wine. The little slave had set his designs upon him, like any good hustler. It looked young enough to get confused.Besides maybe in the slave's past it was used to being shared by many others.Tenshi didn't know that as Folken's property, it was improper to be with others.

It seemed so human.

Miguel shut the door to Van-Tenshi's room and continued to block the noises out.

***

Dilandau caressed his lover afterwards.His eyes still so far away.Dilandau wasn't jealous.It was beautiful and alluring.It was yet another mysterious aspect of his pet's personality.

"What is my Tenshi thinking about?"

Van held his hand and took it off his body.

"I wonder what would have happened if she won that race…"

"What race?"

Van turned over.Dilandau drummed his fingers on Van's body waiting for an elaboration.But Van was dosing lightly before he slept.

"Okay I don't care.We'll meet when I can find it.My place or yours"

"Your's Dilandau.We're too close to Folken's rooms.If Miguel won't talk none of the others will either, right?"  
"You're very smart.But I think you just want an excuse to come to me."

Van's eyes glittered with anger, Dilandau could see his fist tense.

"You want it this way.You don't want my brother to rip off your head.You'll be lucky if I don't send him instead with your damn threats."

"What threats?You know you-"

Van stood up, "Your guard outside the door, all that shit about telling Folken.You are such manipulative…."

Dilandau kissed him.Van moaned.How dare he do this now?He was angry at him.How dare he make him feel like this?Dilandau got out of his bed.Van spit.

"Goodnight Tenshi."

Van sat in the cool bed straightening where Dilandau had laid his body down.He was gone again.There was nothing again.The night was quiet.There was nothing left, he was too tired for memories.He only had one that he need.

Behind his eyelids she padded on rubber slippers in his imagination.She always ran towards him, and never away.


	5. 

Van sat in the corner of the room

Van watched Dilandau coming up the hall.He seemed like he was in a good mood.It was something you could read on Dilandau's face.He was about as mysterious as a glass of water.Something of his old self, told Van that he should take advantage of this and try to get inside his enemy's head more.He wasn't sure he wanted to understand him at all.But everyone had their weaknesses.

Balgus said that he had a good eye for judging character.Balgus said that his father had the tendency to expect only the very best from people.Maybe it was the coolness of his inhuman blood that gave him this ability. It had been easy what people were really like.He had been around more kinds of people in his life then he had cared to be.

If Dilandau stayed happy he would be lulled into revealing himself.Unless of course he knew that Van was trying to judge him.

Dilandau seemed very pleased at himself.He must have thought himself very clever and devious to sneak all this under Folken's nose.He almost seemed to swagger.Van watched him.He tried not to reveal anything other than interest in his package.He seemed satisfied, maybe even thrilled.It was as if this was his idea of seduction.

It was frightening. It was as if this is what he thought happened between to lovers.

Dilandau dropped the bottle in his hand, and smiled.

"For you.Just like I said, Tenshi.Didn't I tell you I could do it?"

Van stared at the bottle.Inside were little white tablets like little packets of Astorian soap.He had expected some cordial or tincture.The little white things were disturbing.They rattled around conspicuously.Every rattle of the bottle sounded like the take off of a thousand melefs.Everyone would know he had the bottle with him.

"It was a snap.All I had to do was ask for it."Dilandau gloated."Why didn't you ask for something harder?If you wanted me to steal secrets or battle plans I'd be less suspicious." Dilandau said, "Why do I get the impression that you don't trust me?"

He paced mimicking a sword lunge. "I could do that you know.Get you escape plans out of here."

Van sat quietly.

"You obviously can't figure it out by yourself.I wouldn't have let them hold me for this long." Dilandau said,"I would have killed the first person to touch me."

"I'd never make it to Astoria.Even Folken couldn't stop that."

"It wouldn't be that hard of a trek.A few miles, over the energy mines and you'd be back in the borders."

Van's eyes lowered.Dilandau didn't realize the information he was spewing out.If he had he would have lied about their location, he would have known that Van knew enough about Energist production to figure out where they were.

Van looked at the table.He was never able to lie looking at someone.

"That's too close to Freid.I think I'll risk it here."

"Freid and Fanelia.Your little feudal wars are so boring."

Anyone with half a brain knew that Freid and Fanelia were always friendly.With these casual tests Van came to realize this warrior had the political savvy of a brick.

"I think it the duty of the prisoner to put up a good chase."

Van looked at him with a smile, "Find a hare.I'm not going to be hunted."It was only him now, why should he care when he ended up?This is what he should have intended.He was a very powerful person right now. He was the Pilot of Escaflowne.

If Hitomi or Merle were around he wouldn't have let them get caught.They were in Astoria, just like he had planned.It was his duty to keep them safe, no matter what it took.Though Balgus probably would have died before lying down with the enemy.He had to do something.

Dilandau poked Van's neck planning each kiss, He was tracing Van's chin as if he was planning where he would cut off his head. "If you're going to play this game, you could at least try a little harder."

"You want me to run."

"I want to chase you.I wouldn't be so cheap and lazy as to let my enemies get me." Dilandau frowned full of contempt, but none of the blazing and glorious hatred Van knew he was capable of those he did not like.

"There'd be no way to escape.If I run underneath it The Vione…"

"Of course underneath it the Vione would pick you off.But we can't fly through the mountains." Dilandau scoffed."Not that would help you any.There isn't a mountain range for a hundred miles.

"Really?"Van said much too eager to listen to be believable, but Dilandau continued talking.

"There's only about a twenty pezoins of energist keeping us up here.And we're a 130-or140-peizo ship.This thing would crash like a ball of iron if we try to lift her above the stratosphere."

"And what about the stealth cloaks? What height do they stop working?"

"Oh I don't know. They don't like it cold so probably under 12 or 15 thousand…."

Van listened to the numbers Dilandau rattled off.Did Dilandau realize what he was talking about?The things that he was just giving away.He would say anything to make Van pay attention to him.He was a vain little bastard.All Van would have to do was ask him questions and he would answer.Unfortunately he only had a slight and basic knowledge how stealth cloaks worked.

Dilandau must have realized he was pumping him for information.He looked at him deeply. Van covered his mouth.

"I can barely understand any of this."Van said."How did you learn so much?"

Dilandau puffed back up, "Well it would be hard.Don't be so hard on yourself." Dilandau said, "You were out of your league.It's a shame all your talent was wasted against us.Here I am boring you and boring myself."

Van lowered his head looking at his finger tracing the grain of the wood "I could have never…I don't know why I thought we could stand against Zaibach.It was silly."

"You barbarians do strange things." Dilandau said. "I will not hold that against you.We all do silly things.It's our job to teach you better.It is the burden of empire to educate the ignorant."

Van let Dilandau move closer._Let him stroke your hair.Not too much.He'll think your being forward.He doesn't like that.If I can fake the big eyes for a little longer…._

Dilandau slid his fingers on his face.

Van watched his red eyes look down on him.

"You're trembling.I won't hurt you."

Van never thought that Dilandau could be lassoed into such paternal behavior.The more nervous and frightened Van appeared, the stronger Dilandau wanted to protect him, to be gentle, to condescend to him.Dilandau had never felt so confidant of his superiority in his life.It was easier for Van to appear as this the frightened and ignorant barbarian, then show his true emotions, whatever they were.Maybe he really was frightened and awkward.Maybe the touches did unveil in him an unquiet and deep feeling.

"Van-tenshi.How I would love you to forget this."His face was so close.He could feel his words against his cheek"That I could-"

"How many do I take?" Van picked up the bottle.

"This is strong stuff.Don't take too many."

"Then I'll see you tonight."

"But you won't remember."

He let Dilandau steal a kiss, on the lips, playful.Dilandau probably enjoyed it only because he had broken through his defenses.

He had gone to his own privy, and turned on the water to wash his hands to hide the sounds of the rattling. He trembled with the bottle.

If this were a potion how much should he take?Should he eat all of them?Dilandau said it was the potent kind.Needing only a few, no more than a few of them.He tried to make out the nearly undecipherable language on the bottle.All the while his brain fractured with images of pain and death.He started weeping for no reason. 

Perhaps if he took too little it would not work.He'd rather take too much.At the very worst it would purge his brain of the memories of his life, the death of his kingdom.Maybe it would take it all away, destroy himself.He would not be taking his life, just his memories.He smiled.Maybe that was the way.

He poured some into his hand.And let the bitter sting of the drug work on him.He tried to hold himself up on the edge of the bowl.

*****

Miguel was at his side.He looked at Miguel.Staring at him.Did he know what Dilandau intended?And yet he still hung around.

Miguel had the tendency to pop into his head at the strangest times.Especially when he was thinking about screwing Van.He lowered his head.

While Van was very beautiful and exotic, the rather plain Miguel still intrigued him standing so silent as he walked down the hall.

It was just his body reacting.He noticed more and more of it each passing day.It seemed nothing could compare to the wanton looks of his eyes, not even Van's.Miguel's were hungry and elegant eyes.They didn't plead to Dilandau like Van's eyes.Van's eyes were innocent and trembled at his touch.He was so fragile and pure.But Miguel's eyes sang a different hymn, of heat and passion and devotion.Miguel would do anything for him.His body versed in the arts of pleasure

Dilandau cast a glance at him.

"Miguel, I will be with Van tonight."

Miguel stared at him.Dilandau could see the debate in those eyes, the color of his hair.His Captain and his Dark and Beautiful Demon.He wondered what Miguel could think of the angel that had come into his life?Would he be jealous?And of whom, would he envy the beautiful dark angel or him? His eyes were turbulent.

"My…."

"You don't seem too surprised.Nor happy either."

Miguel turned away.

"You've seen a lot of the world.You know how we could…"

Dilandau brushed against him much closer then he was used to.

Miguel closed his eyes. He caught the faint scent of shampoo off his skin.He would parlay with any demon for a chance to see more, to touch more.To feel Dilandau's skin and his pounding pulse.

"Miguel.Would it please you…" his tongue darted out from behind his white teeth"to be…."

Miguel shook his head.No this was wrong.This was a test.He would say yes and Dilandau would punish him and revile him.It could not be the truth.

"What would please my lord pleases me." Miguel said lowering his head.

"That's a decorous phrase.You're very polite to me." Dilandau said.He touched Miguel's shoulder softly, closing his eyes.His hand caressed his shoulder up to his bare neck.Miguel's eyes were cold and anger and jealousy, while his mouth remained still. What would Miguel's skin feel like compared to Van's?

He yanked his hand away before he realized it.Miguel stood up.

Dilandau shook his head "But I can't.I couldn't bed my Dragon Slayers.It would be wrong."

Miguel couldn't let Dilandau see his eyes.

"This boy is nothing, here or there.But you, you Dragon Slayers are mine:Under my command, under my responsibility.I couldn't betray that."

"Of course my lord."

Miguel bowed.

"I could not watch you do that…" Miguel said. "I'll stay outside to make sure you aren't disturbed."

Dilandau didn't thank him.He only passed Miguel.

Miguel heard a noise inside of Van's room.He ran inside to the bathroom.

Dilandau looked at the mess.

"Shit what in the fuck is all this?"

Van lay crunched in a ball

Dilandau pulled him up.

"Tenshi.Are you okay?Come on."

Miguel "Blood.Shit did he cut himself?"

Dilandau shook his head."What garbage is that to talk about now?"

Miguel shook his head "Maybe he tried to kill himself…"

Dilandau shrunk back and let Miguel take over.He noticed the blood was coming out of his mouth.He must have bit his tongue

"Oh my god.What have you done?How many did you take?Tenshi.Come on.Are you alright?"

Van's stomach wretched against the poison, as if he were some kind of a machine.

"Pills?Where did these come from?Miguel swept them out of Van's mouth.Folken probably had given him some aspirin or sleeping pills.He had tried it.

Miguel checked his breathing.He was still alive.He was delirious and he was getting feverish.He flushed the remaining pills down the toilet, and tossed aside the bottle.

Dilandau stood in the back of the room staring, covering his mouth.

"Dilandau-sama, Where is Folken?"

"I don't know go get him."

The Dragon Slayer captain looked worried, "Get Folken.Say that his condition has returned."

"These aren't nightmares.He tried to-" Miguel said, "It could-"

"Of course but he's hallucinating again, saying stuff.Speaking lies.Just tell him his brother is going crazy." Dilandau glared at Miguel.

"But he took the pills?"

"Hurry up and go! And shut your mouth about the goddamn pills."

Folken was addressing his engineering staff about the Energist Propulsion when Folken noticed a Dragon Slayer approaching.

"Folken.The boy is ill again.I don't know what happened.He… went delirious." It wasn't true.They couldn't know his mind.He was dying and bleeding

"Van."

"Dilandau is watching him.There's blood and-"

Folken's eyes shattered, as if someone had thrown salt at them.He dropped his paper and followed Miguel running.

Dilandau stood at the door.

"He's gone nuts.He's saying all kinds off-"

Van screamed primal, shattering the ominous calm of night.

"FOLKEN! He's back.The demon.He's- AHHHHHHHH!"His screams were uncontrollable like something was attacking his soul.

"Van, I'm here.Quiet, calm down."

Van pulled himself up, shaking himself rocking himself trying to stumble into his room.

"Mama Mama.Don't leave me.MAMA!I'll be a good king I promise.Just don't leave.I love you mama.Don't leave."

"Van calm down.We're going to take you back."

The tiny boy shoved Folken aside as if he were a feather.Miguel approached him and Van punched him back.

"It's worse than before." Folken said pulling himself up.Van cornered himself waiting for anyone to move.His tiny hands clawed into the walls as if he were trying to claw his way out, never trusting the nameless demons approaching him. His fingers were digging into the wood itself. 

Dilandau froze in terror in the back of the room.He had never seen anybody had such a vivid episode.

"The Demon.He's here.He wants to kill me.He wants me to kill myself.I can't I can't-"

Miguel tried to approach again.Van pounced and sunk back into his corner.

"No no no.I won't do it.Don't touch me.I told you not to touch me."

"Van we're not demons."

The other Dragon Slayers were filing in.They had heard the noise all the way down there and had to make sure Dilandau was all right.

Viole approached him.

"Dilandau-sama, are you all right?" she clutched his arm.

"It's all right."

"We came when we heard the noise." Gatti shoved her away and touched his captain's arm.

"It is nothing."Dilandau cut them off."Why are you not at your posts.You're still on duty."

"We had to make sure you were."

"I don't need your concern. Return to your posts."

Viole, Malliel and Chesta stared.

"Immediately"

Dallet and Guimel came at the same time (coincidentally obviously, Dilandau thought to his disgust, couldn't they even try to conceal their comings and goings) both out of uniform.

Dilandau frowned "I see you woke up Dallet on your way down here to Guimel."

Dallet chuckled.

Guimel stared at the fight.

"Oh gees.He's gonna..."

Guimel broke through the line.

He approached Van from the side and threw him to the ground.He tried pinning him, but the boy was too strong. They bumped heads. Miguel and Folken joined Guimel and held him down

"Calm down, we aren't going to."

Van lifted his foot and thrust his heel into Guimel's face. 

Miguel shook his head as they held down the boy."Give him a sedative.He's gone mad."

"No.It will only slow down the effects of the drug.He must-"

Van stopped screaming.He looked at his brother "Folken."

The boys looked at each other.Van cuddled into Folken's arms.

"Where's Hitomi?Where did she go?The Dragon… The dragon…"

Folken held his brother as tight as he could.

*****

Guimel rubbed the bump on his head. "Oh that nasty little demon."

"Hey look a rhinocorn." Dallet poked the lump.

Guimel smacked the bandage against Dallet's head.

"Ow."

"I'm in a lot of pain." Guimel grumbled.

"Dah.But you did good."

"What good did I do?All I saw was I fight and I knocked him over and I killed myself."Guimel said.

"No you were brave.Dilandau-sama will notice," Dallet said, "He was watching."

"I don't want Dilandau to notice me.Anybody he notices he hits.I still can feel that time when we lost the Dragon.He didn't even touch me and my jaw is still sore.It's a wonder Chesta talks so slowly.His jaw must be on crooked." Guimel said."It's just me being an old hard head.I thought it was Viole and Gatti finally killing each other."

"He's a real demon."Dallet said, "I mean he was just playing around with us before when he whupped Gatti.I didn't know a person could get like that…"

Chesta looked "Have you ever noticed what Dilandau says over the coms? You guys never see his face.Once I saw his eyes. Glaring through the port.They looked… like a mad dog's.He never looks like that except when he's in there."

"Man but how are we going to tell what we think about this guy."

"He's a real demon."

Miguel twisted his lips.

"There aren't demons.He's just crazy.Like us.There is nothing he can do that we couldn't."

They looked at Miguel.

"You were closer than any of us Miguel.You know what he did.And you can't say you're not scared."

Miguel lowered his chin "No.Tenshi has been through something.That always changes you."

Viole looked "Tenshi?"

"It's Astorian, I think, means um I don't know spirit… um."

"Angel."

"Yes Angel."

Viole blinked "What's an angel?"

"Something from religion.You know, guardians, they have wings or something."

Viole leaned back. "Only Draconians have wings.They don't do anything magical, they are just proto-humans.Even Fanelians are more civilized."

"But it fits that fighting style.Kind of Barbarian Angel." Guimel rubbed his head.

*****

Van slept lightly in the bed in the infirmary, whimpering and throwing his hands at phantom bats.He scratched his face andreopened the tiny cut on his chin.He was trying to rub his face off.

"This wasn't a relapse of the original drug.See this was probably administered after.By pill or some other method." The doctor said to Folken.

"I hate to think what it must have done." The boy's brother shook his head

Van fluttered his eyes open.

"Why are you looking down on me onii-we?"

"You're in bed."

Van looked at himself laying down "Where am I?"

"Rest Van.You just had a severe attack."

"What did I do?My throat hurts.Why are my fingers hurting?"

_You were screaming so loudly, it's any wonder._

He breathed in deeply, "What did I do?"

"It will be all right."

"DAMNIT What did I DO?Give me an honest answer for once."

"You assaulted some of the Dragon Slayers and me.You were hallucinating."

"No.No.I wasn't.It can't always be that.It has too"

Van pulled himself up he scratched his face.

"I don't want to be in here anymore.I want to see my guymelef.I'm going to go see Escaflowne."

"Van you should rest."

Van stood up."I'm fine.See the infirmary is for the sick.I shouldn't stay here and I need to see my guymelef.Then I'm going to go lie down."

"Van.You almost died."

Van smiled and walked towards the door.

"We can't make him stay."The doctors said."It will be better if you take him to his own room."

"Can't you order him to-" Folken pleaded.

"I'm going to put my face on Escaflowne and lie down.It's cool.It makes my head cool.My head is so hot."Van raked his fingers through his hair. "I need to see it."

"Why don't we go back to the room?"

"He is still under the drug.There is no reasoning with him."

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"It may last a few hours.It may last a few days.These are powerful drugs.But if Van recovered before… he might again."

*****

Van walked along. "Even when I close my eyes I can see.They are all trying… They can't.I don't want to see."He rubbed his hair as if trying to alleviate the itch of irritation his visions were giving him.He couldn't rest his mind.

"Folken come here." Van said, "I'm looking for Escaflowne.Then I'm going to go lie down."He did not seem mad.He seemed only tired.

"Yes Van it's over here."

Van touched the metal of the guymelef with his face.

"My head is hot.I just want it to stop."Van almost muttered.He rested his face against the metal.He winced once, seeing something in the air.

"I'm going to lie down here."

"Van."

"No they'll know I'm going back.The demon is going to be there.He knows where I sleep.If I'm not there he won't get me.I'm so tired.It's all so…"

Van rested on his back.

"My brain won't stop.I can see fire inside too.My head burns.It's so hot.I just want to sleep."

Since they were hallucinations it would not matter if he closed his eyes.What was he seeing what were these demons?Eventually his body slumped into sleep.Some measure of the drug had been used up.At least enough so his body could rest, though his dreams were probably hurting him just as much.

Folken couldn't leave his brother slumped over the toe of his guymelef.He picked him up and carried his to his room, and hoped for once, his brother was too tired to dream.

*****

Folken was looking in his laboratory, searching frustrated.

"Where is the Ruhypnol?I swear I was going to throw it out."Folken called out to no one.The lab slave gulped.Folken wasn't the type to get angry about trivialities, but when he did usually it ended up with something broken, shattered or burnt.

Once a few weeks ago while the Dragon Slayers were away and the men were attacking their target, he literally tipped over his table over a lost beaker.He was slow to anger.But a terrible force of power once moved.That was why he had come from the Barbarian lands; his family threw him out of his home (a harsh fate indeed.)

"Master Dilandau claimed he needed it for his biological experiments."

"What kind of..." He smashed the beaker on the ground "It would only have effect on humans...I think the little brat would prefer using poison on mice."

The lab slave whimpered.

Folken shattered the jar on the ground.

"I'll find it myself."

And then he was left alone, alone except with this tight ball of anger inside of him.It was sucking more and more of him inside.He hated it when he got like this.He felt everything he stood for start to collapse.He was horrible.He was vulgar. He was the barbarian.In the end the lab laid in a shambles, glass everywhere.

He sat in the wreck.

Lately he had only had to number the days before he would do something like this.As the reality of the Fanelian invasion approached he should have known a peace, knowing he was saving his brother and his homeland from their own foolish pride.That he was bringing order and light to the barbarian land. Despite the initial brutality of their plan in the long run they had come to help.

But the barbarian in him riled.Something he had not rid his spirit of, some foreign devil that could take over his mind in a flash of anger.He had struck Dilandau, he had wept like a child when he saw his brother cry.And now watching all his dreams fall apart.Feeling the weight of the deaths upon him, his heart burned again.

Folken the Strategos was helpless.He could run the country.But he could not pull his brother from the depths of madness.

Even in his sleep he heard his brother's cries in his head.They mixed with the sounds of fire, but it was Van's cries that resounded in his dreams.

_"I saw him, he came into my room and ripped off my clothes and- don't leave me brother he'll come back.His hands are so cold, don't let him hurt me."_

Folken tried to shake his head of the images.Trying to find the one drug that would solve his-__

_"The drug will drive him mad, already he has had visions of someone in his room."_

In his mind, he saw Dilandau's face smile darkly.The way he had every time he had entered Van's room.That gleaming horrible smile.He had thought his brother so far gone as not to recognize the truth.

But he had said Dilandau had come into his room.

Folken growled.

"I'll kill him."

*****

Van slept naturally and deeply for the hours in his bed.He woke up.He knew who he was and he knew this was not a dream.He stood up, feeling a little woozy.He walked into the bathroom.

It was nearly destroyed.It smelled horrible like someone had been sick and no one cleaned it.His head was warm.He wondered if it was a fever.He placed the water on his face.He normally didn't like it on his face.

He looked at the sink.A green bottle.He picked it up.

Enough of three days ago came back.Dilandau coming into his room.He dropped the bottle and it bounced.He tried thinking about after that.

Nothing, only the brilliant flash of Dilandau touching him there, and nothing.He covered his eyes.There was darkness.He needed more sleep. Maybe a little more food.He was thirsty.He could down to the mess soon and get something to drink.

*****

Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers were sitting at the table at lunch, as usual, at their table.

"You son of a bitch." Folken broke in.

Dilandau barely blinked before the Dragon Slayers had surrounded his body.

"Stand aside so I can teach that wretch-"

The Dragon Slayers stood around him as implacable as Dilandau's face.Dallet grabbed towards his sword like an eager racehorse.Folken knew he was ranting at this point.He barely flinched at the loss of control.He couldn't care.

His lieutenant grabbed his arm.

"Commander Folken."

Folken shrugged him off gently.

He walked up to Miguel in front of Dilandau.Miguel stared him in the eye, absolutely frightened.Only he was close enough to see him armed with his honor sword.

Miguel's eyes pleaded with him.

Maintain some control, Folken pulled back.He couldn't unleash all of the fury in his heart towards him.That was not how it was done.The young slayer looked like a frightened kitten, but he would do anything to protect his master.

He couldn't attack Dilandau now; too many innocents would sacrifice themselves to protect him.

"All I can do is hold back my arm knowing your men, innocent of all but deception so that they serve you."

"Folken, it isn't like you at all.Are you sure Van's affliction is not contagious?Perhaps it is a fever in the brain.Maybe one of those hereditary conditions."

Folken fumed.

"Perhaps something that runs in the Fanelian blood crossed and polluted as it is.I hear that the sons of Fanelia took demon women as lovers.It is a strange line," Dilandau sat up.

"Though you are the exception Commander Folken, I would say on the whole royal blood is so corrupted and inbred it produces such minds.I pity your brother for his affliction."

"His affliction is your dishonor of him." Folken stared out at the men. "He, an honored Lord of Gaea, a prince, treated worse than a foreign slave."

Dilandau refused to even raise an eyebrow.

The Dragon Slayers stared at each other.The slave boy was a prince and Commander Folken's brother.

Already he could feel his temper cooling as they heard this tale.It spoke for his rage better than any sword.

"When he first came to our Vione, he had to be drugged for his own safety.But to my error I provided the wrong drug, which left him addled and unaware of his surroundings, he hallucinated many things.Including a certain young captain entering his room, ripping off his clothes and committing..." there were no words that could describe it enough "Indecent and savage acts upon him."

The Dragon Slayers looked at each other in shock.Folken stepped up to Dilandau but they stood firm.Gatti put his hand to his pommel.A gesture mimicked by many of Folken's men.

"Then I informed Master Dilandau of this fact he said nothing.And of late I have found he had taken the drug for his own use, for some unknown purpose."

"To go and rob a church perhaps, steal babies, eat pillows?Am I the figment of some addled boy's delusions?" Dilandau held his fake indignant anger so well. "Am I his nightmare?You said yourself he hallucinated.Why shouldn't he hallucinate such an unbelievable tale?"

Dilandau turned to Miguel.

"I, the paragon of virtue, the Icon of Purity and Decency, the Victor of Arcadia, raped him, the Barbarian lord of Fanelia.Why should I consort with such a creature?I would sooner find interest in the king of Rats, than the king of such a barbarous race.You yourself have criticized the backwardness of it more than I.I had held my tongue in honor of you, Commander Folken.But now I doubt that there is no race more pernicious and barbarous than that of the Fanelians.And now with this upstart's accusations-"

"Van does not make these accusations. I do."

"You know your jealousy of my prestige is pathetic Folken-sama."

"And so is your attempt at lying."Folken smirked.

Miguel looked up. "Commander Folken.I must speak.Dilandau couldn't have been with your brother. He was in my room upon this night you speak.Several of these nights. Dilandau is so plagued by the thought of failing in his studies."

Guimel turned bright red immediately.

"Trigonometry was the topic of discussion." Miguel nodded.

Dilandau laughed, "I just cannot have a head for it, I am ashamed to say."

The Dragon Slayers nodded and smiled. Agreeing with the comments about Dilandau's problems with trigonometry.

"Though no disrespect to my lord and master, his concerns are greater than that of the liberal sciences.I did not wish to embarrass him."

"Labariel I believe my slight embarrassment cannot compare to Commander Folken's."

It was all such a marvelously believable show.The way Dilandau heaped layers into this performance.Who couldn't believe such a ridiculous tale?The Captain of the Dragon Slayers was in his soldier's room studying mathematics.This was one of the three best lies Folken had ever heard.On the other hand, his Dragon Slayers would have agreed with him if he had said he was on the Mystic Moon hunting talking bananas and dancing piimas.Everyone knew the Dragon Slayers would lie for him.

"So I guess your accusations do not hold weight." Dilandau uncrossed his arms.

"Where's the drug?This shall speak the tale.If you have it--"

"I do not have it."

"You are lying.There isn't a person here that really believes you wouldn't try something like this."

Folken took a step forward.Dilandau took one step back.

In the corridor leading into the mess hall, Van padded along the edge of the door.He could hear Folken's voice booming to the corners of his soul. Van looked at the green bottle in his hand.He swore.Folken wouldn't hesitate to get himself killed over his brother's honor.

The Dragon Slayers glared at the soldiers of the Vione.Dallet was so angered had his hand around the hilt of his sword.Even timid Chesta had his sword painfully showing.Hand on his hip.They were only waiting before Folken came close enough so Gatti would draw.

Folken took another step towards him.

"Brother.Is this the bottle you seek?"

When Van popped in from the hall, Dilandau's mouth fell open in shock, but he shut it.

"You must have forgotten where you put it.It was in my chambers."

Van dropped it in Folken's hand.

Van cast a deep glance at Dilandau. Dilandau flinched.

"I was using it.My mind is too troubled to sleep."

"You have been using it since?" Folken said.

"I thought it was a cordial to help me sleep."

"I told you before brother.This is a dangerous drug.Not some cordial you can take without impunity.They were all just delusions."

"Did I say something unseemly, against my knowledge when I was asleep?"

His imperious gaze penetrated through Dilandau.The Captain was turning green.

"You said that Dilandau broke into your room while Folken was elsewhere."

Van turned away from Dilandau.

"Oh my word."

His eyes lowered.

"That I had said anything else." Van covered his mouth.

"What are you saying?" Folken said.

"Oh Dilandau-sama, forgive me.You must forgive me.Such a thing to say."

Dilandau opened his mouth.

"That I could hope to sully your reputation.How would you ever be moved by my countenance so dark and beastly? And my wits so untutored by the true knowledge of Zaibach, let alone.I said that he bestowed his favor upon me."

Dilandau was shocked by the performance. This boy should have been in the theater, not in politics.Folken continued becoming more embarrassed.

"You said he did various... inappropriate acts upon you while you couldn't fight back."

Dilandau didn't know anyone else who could fake a blush. Van turned bright red.

"Nay, Nay. Never.Oh forgive me Dilandau-sama.In your mercy forgive.I had no intention.I must be... be going mad to say such things.You, a gentleman of such integrity would never force himself out of his position, to exceed the bounds of decency with a lord so far above his station, so much higher than he. I after all, am the King of Fanelia, Lord of Gaea.How could any sane man think of offending me when I am helpless?It would be death for sure.And no one would want that.What is the crime for that in your kingdom?"

Dilandau tried not break his face. 

"Hubris I believe the appropriate term is.Sentence is death by immolation.They tie you the stake for that, don't they?Burned alive."

Van brushed Dilandau's arm, "I don't think anyone would be reckless enough to wish that upon himself."

Van held his ear, "I cannot imagine why I would say such things."

Folken held him "It was clearly the drug.You have no responsibility for what delusions you have uttered."

"They were just a simple boys fancies.You must understand." Van reached for Dilandau's hand, "Forgive me."

Dilandau was flustered by the loss of his control.He accepted Van's touch.

"Of course."

Van pulled away.Dilandau held him a little long.

"You do yourself much injustice.There is the beauty of the darkest night in you.Your brother should be such a guard to it."

"I thank you Fair and Brave Captain."

Van only tipped his head slightly.Kings didn't bow, not even to other kings.He had every ounce of his royal composure despite his youth.Dilandau bowed to the king.

"I must go talk to my brother.We will talk later." Van said.

"Of course."

Van left behind his brother leaving, casting one glance at the Captain, a superior gaze, the first one. It said one clear message; you owe me Dilandau

****

Folken stared at his brother as they entered the room.

"Where did you get them?"

"I found them. I thought it would make me forget the pain.I almost could."

Folken turned around.

"Do you realize the danger you put yourself in?"

"I'm sorry I worried you when I- I did not know how much I should take." Van said."All I knew was that it could erase memories."

This was a lie, he had figured out very soon.He knew it was too much.But how could he say such things to his brother?How could he tell Folken of all people that he would rather die then bare the shame of knowing what he had done?How could Folken have such guilt and still be a traitor?

"What is so horrible you must use this to ease your mind?The attack?Was it so horrible that you would…."

He stopped himself again.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Van said.His head bowed as low as he could.

"It is not only that, Van.I should have watched you more carefully.But there is another you should fear.You should not look at Dilandau like that.He would prey upon your emotions and weakness in ways you can't imagine."

Folken touched the bruise on his neck. "Dilandau knows nothing of sin or impropriety.If he desires you, or lusts after you…"

Van lowered his eyes.

"I didn't realize till now that he would be insane enough to try to corrupt you by-" Folken didn't say the words, "That fiend should be horsewhipped within an inch of his worthless life, if that...Kill the little beast…" the last guards against his anger were falling down. "To insinuate such vile things about you, to pervert your heart with his lusts?"

Folken held his brother, resting his chin on Van's head.

"I will not worry you.Van you must not despair.I promise I will stop him.I can protect you."

He clutched Van to him, much too tight, as if to hide him from sight.

Van couldn't stay like that forever.

Dilandau walked to the door, looking puckishly, but still monstrously frightened.Folken gnashed his teeth.

"Stay away from my brother.Or I'll throw you off this ship.And I doubt you'd like to fly without a guymelef."

"I see you want a nice draconian boy consorting with your brother.To stay among your own kind."

Van glared at the boy.

"Wait outside Folken. I have to tell him some things."

"I won't leave you to him again."

"He'll behave." Van said.

"We couldn't trust him when you were drugged."

"Folken…"

Folken lifted his cape, almost floating out of the room.

Van took a drink of water.

"Is that close enough to danger for you Dilandau?"

Dilandau glared at him. "You are incredible.I didn't know you had it in you."

"You don't know me." Van said, "You don't know a thing about me.In your life you've seen a shadow of a dream."

"Gods, you're something beautiful.It's getting harder to look away.Like some kind of phoenix writhing in fire."

Van turned away, "I'll never love you."

"I know." Dilandau's eyes wavered this time.

Dilandau cupped his chin in his hand lifting his head up and kissed him against the cheek.

Van tried to relax, surrendering to the inevitable, Dilandau's raw hard lust pounding against him, for the rest of his life.Dilandau looked at him and walked away.

Folken nodded "That scared him straight."

"When he comes you won't be around." Van thought to himself. "He'll come again.Dilandau doesn't stay spooked off."

Dilandau was fascinated by danger as well as beauty.The prospect of both was a new thrill.A dangerous highborn lover, whose very existence can get him killed.He loved the thrill.

It was driving him, yet tempering his initial lust.

Dilandau would come by night.

*******

Dilandau stepped on his window onto the small ledge.It was a night for it.

He wondered that explosion must have looked like from this view.Their was no better view than his window ledge out the Vione.

No one besides the Dragon Slayers knew he spent time on the outside of the ship.He had perfect balance.They never said anything.It would look to any fat old general impossible.And they didn't want to believe Dilandau couldn't do anything he wanted to.

The sight of the burning wreckage was now different.The little flames peeked up at in him with veins of fire.Gorgeous embers you could see for this height in the sky. It was interesting, and beautiful.Fire was always a beautiful thing.In any stage.

Dilandau began to stretch. He did have plans for tonight.

He smiled and thought of taking him again. That willing soft body.He'd be more responsive this time.He knew he would be pleased.

Dilandau settled the rope around his waist, and repelled down the edge of the ship.It was a good night to be out.The wind wasn't as bad as it could have been.It whipped his silvery hair into his eyes.His tiara kept it pulled back, out of his eyes so he could see.

Dilandau had been careful to find the right room.It would have ruined everything if he chose the wrong portal.

There was a thrill in that.What if he couldn't find the right one?The climb to his window was easy enough.But the countless portholes and windows in the Vione were almost indistinguishable.

The window was there.He had lost a scrap of his cape on a snag on it.

Van laid there turning restlessly.Waiting something he could not even know.Dilandau felt his mouth water a little.Their was something so basic about this need to seem him again. It was much more than a hunger for a favorite food.It was like a thirst.The most exquiste thirst he ever felt.He wanted to quench his passion on this golden honey skinned youth.

The window opened. Van cowered in the bed.

"I told you I'd return."

"Your brother is gone." Dilandau said.

"He's becoming too much of a nuisance for you yet?" Van asked

Dilandau pinned him to the wall in the dark.

"Kiss me my Tenshi-sama.Angel Prince. "

Van shivered. "Just go, I won't tell him you came. He'll just get…"

"Good."

Dilandau kissed him.There was a new flavor to his kiss, that of power, of anger of fire against his tongue.

"Just be quick about it." Van closed his eyes as Dilandau kissed his neck.

"You know Van I think you're beginning to warm up to me."

"I'm too tired to fight you." Van said touching Dilandau's hair.

"And you don't have your sword?"

Van sighed, "Yes I do, and my own blaster and a very loud alarm.Folken wants me armed at all times."

"But that's not fair.How do I know that after we make love you won't shoot me through the head?"

Van crossed his arms "That's the point."

Dilandau laughed.

"You are very interesting person, Van-sama."

Van blinked.He was calling him Van-sama, of all things.

"I'm leaving soon.Kiss me goodbye.I don't want to forget you."

"If you swear to leave me alone."

"Now that's ridiculous." Dilandau said "You've driven me mad. I can't leave you alone now."

Van turned his head.

"Then I'll kiss you."

Dilandau forced his head in towards the kiss Van closed his eyes and kissed him.It had become so nice kissing him.It was enough to forget, enough to die into.

"Yes you like that."

Dilandau walked down the hall.Van walked in the other direction

"You won't forget me?"

"I wish I could."

"You've been rather decent about this whole thing Van-tenshi.Not getting all messy and stupid about it.There could have been trouble if you hadn't-"

"Lied."

Dilandau chuckled "We'll have to do this again some time."

"If I ever see you again it will be too soon."

"I never understood what that phrase meant."

Dilandau walked away.


	6. 

A high funeral procession was going on in the streets of Astoria

So far I'm calling this "A blue scarf" so far.

Dedication

This is dedicated to all the lovely and ridiculous Allen Schezar societies slowly forming on the EscaYaoiML...

My true feelings for the blond baka.I do love you, even if you are an idiot.Everyone who ever watches the show has to agree with at least half that statement.

A high funeral procession was going on in the streets of Astoria.

The body had very pale skin.His hair remained untouched.The morticians were masterful.He looked as if he was only sleeping.He was laid out in Caeli garb he had worn so dutifully.

The Knights of Heaven were flanking the great hearse, not that there had been much to rescue of the ship.They did find the crushed body in the wreckage of the ship.

In truth this simple funeral engendered more true sadness and hopeless dread than the kings own funeral but one year ago.

"My such sadness.Who has died?"The merchant asked.

The old washerwoman lowered her head "Allen Schezar."She straightened the black armband.

"That is sad.He was full of life and passion.His youth was a power.Now he is gone."

"Was he landed?"

"Not very.He was a warrior.His father was a bit of a kook, and left him to scrape out a living on his own.He became the greatest warrior in the land."

All wore black as the hearse drove by.

A smaller hearse was being pulled behind it.It was horse drawn and still quite nice.This body was in worse condition and so it would not be displayed in state.The horse looked snarky and full of energy.It had been in a paddock for 12 months.It took the poor driver all his effort to prevent him from bolting off.

Somehow it seemed fitting that it would cause so much trouble.Even from beyond death the man didn't want to have a funeral.Gaddess refused to be put it a grave even when he was so obviously dead.

Behind the horse drawn hearse, the Prince Regent and Crown Princess Eries walked on foot.

Dryden Fassa sighed; he let out one of his softer laughs.

"He makes a beautiful corpse.It's a shame his ship crashed and we never got to meet him."

Eries didn't even look at her husband after such a comment.

"He seemed like a good guy.A tad reckless to get caught in a jam like that.I don't know what he did to make that ship crash but…"  
Millerna burst out into tears "No, It's not true.Why… it had to be…"

She ran into Eries's arms.

"Dryden." Eries spun her cold eyes at her husband"Be Quiet."

"I'm sorry.I'm just trying to make conversation."

Millerna looked back at him.

"I can't believe it.I know it.Someone was out to kill him.Never has a leviship crashed like that, in a hundred years.And it was so soon after the mysterious attack upon our border.It can't be just- someone killed him."

"He died in a ship crash, my dear girl." Eries said, "It is a tragedy but life will go on."

"I can't believe that.I can't believe fate can do this."

"I'm sorry he died." Dryden said."It's hard when you lose an old lover, even harder when it's so horrible."

"We haven't even begun a decent formal investigation.How can we know what happened?"

"I think the results are obvious enough.The Crusade took a dive."

"I don't believe it.There is mischief afoot.I can't believe you don't have the courage…"

"Look, sister dear.It's not a question of courage.Zaibach will assume we don't trust their good faith.Then it will be a very messing shouting match and lots of frazzled tempers, all to find out it was only a broken gear or a pilot's error.Do you really think that we would dare insult Folken Fanel thus?"

Dryden looked at his sister-in-law keenly, "It is a question of politics my dear.And as much as you and I and probably your Allen abhor them they are keeping us from catastrophe.We have to meet old stone face later this week and I don't need another stipulation and snafu in this trade agreement."

Millerna bit her lip[ to keep from breaking Dryden's ear drums.Eries grabbed his arm before she could tell him what was really on her mind.

"Come my Lord.Let us leave them alone." Eries lowered her head.

"I don't think-"

"Dryden!" Eries hissed, "We can always complain about Zaibach trade embargo later.Lord knows you will find some inappropriate time to talk of money and business.It is bound to come up sooner or later."

Dryden laughed, "I can't talk to whom I wish."

"You just want to argue with someone.It's your contentious and lovely charm, my lord." Eries stabbed each syllable of that title."

"I think my fair lady would use more civil tones with her lord."

"And I thought he would have the tact to…."

Dryden glared her down.She flared her nostrils and backed down.

It had only been getting worse between the young couple since the King died.It had been getting louder, fiercer and sharp as the edge of a sword.It was as if the last four years of detente with Zaibach, had also been one between the generally tepid couple. The last time Millerna had seen her brother-in-law smile was when his daughter was born.Now the future king wore a permanent look of disgust and contempt.As if everything in this world made him ill.

But it could have been the setting, Dryden was never the type to brood for such long periods, or at least he thought himself not the type.He walked off with his wife from the mausoleum.

Alone in the quiet of the tomb the Princess of Astoria closed her eyes.

Millerna knelt at his bier.

"Allen Allen, why didn't I ever tell you?Why didn't I—" Her heart laid down upon the altar of the tomb, sacrificing itself, 

"I could never love a man as I loved you Allen.I love you.I don't care if you are dead.At least you could do before you died is free me.Damn you Allen Schezar.Why- why.I met you twice, and still I remember every word you ever said to me.I remember that you told me a joke about Lord Meiden and I laughed and then we talked about how I grew those roses, and the moon, and I thought that hour couldn't end.And then you left me forever, before—"

She slapped his cold flesh with her hands.She grasped him.

"Why would anyone try to kill you?Why would they steal you from my love?"

What was she to do?She was not a creature made for vengeance.She was small and thin. She wasn't made to do such awful things.And yet not one of the so-called men she knew in this world, not one of them would take his place and do his duty for this knight.It was too convenient that it should happen so close together, the loss of his castle and his own death.

Immediately the Zaibach Ambassador, Folken had offered to help in the installation of a new Knight.They had their own representative their working in his stead.There would never be another Astorian knight at that base, it was clear.She had heard to old men talk, about the seclusion and the height of that base would make it easy to strike an attack against Palas in a matter of two days, less by air.In the marketplace while most girls had their heads filled with the newest lace and pocket watches, Millerna had heard only the grim tidings of munitions, tactical advantage, the wisdom behind the victories and the heralds' announcements.To say a knight had won a battle did not mean a thing unless one knew the effects on the kingdom.

All the warriors in the market place murmured these things.They had filled her head all her life.Her true education in politics came from listening to the people, under the guise of the indulgent fashion plate.She had once bought three pounds of Arcadian chocolate to listen to a whole story.

This War was one she must support as the Princess of Zaibach.

The dignity of her rank was slipping away, all laud and pomp related to her station was vanity she knew this now.

How long would Zaibach allow for this charade to go on?To let Dryden rule as a puppet king, and let them live?

Why couldn't she be sturdier built for this world?Even if she must bear this woman's body, why must it be so frail and small?How she wished she had been born with some kind of strength, some kind of muscle, so she could go somewhere and do something other than listen.

She sighed.In nature, animals did not rely on strength alone.Each animal was given its gifts by the gods.The bear it's strength, the bird it's wings, the snake it's poison.So certain gifts were given to human girls to guard themselves.

She whispered in his ear "Allen I shall avenge thee.I am the least worthy of any to try but I will.I will destroy whoever grasped you out of the air and out of my life.With my charm, with my eyes, with my sweet smiles and sweet voice, I shall beguile and deceive and become all things reviled in my sex to know you are avenged."

She kissed his cool cheek.

Millerna heard footfalls.

A felis girl appeared in the doorway.

The felis girl had bright pink hair. She had a bandage over her face, a strip of gauze down the center of her forehead.The scar was jagged and red and horrific under the bandage.If it healed it would ruin her face.A scar, no makeup, no scarf, no mirror could hide with a jagged hank of hair missing.She held ragged daisy she must have picked herself.

"Allen?"

Millerna looked at her.Their gazes captured each other.

"Who are you?" Millerna asked. 

The girl lowered her eyes.

"I'll come back later Ma'am."She bowed and put her hand over bandage, scooting out.

"Oh you poor thing.What happened to your face?"

The felis bristled as she looked at her.

"Nothing.What happened to yours?" she covered her bandage. She tried to get up enough courage to face the blond fancy looking lady looking down at her. 

"Just tears in my eyes." Millerna said.

"Well I had to get a bulkhead dropped on me to make me look ugly.I guess some people are born that way." The little cat sniffed."I guess some people have bigger problems than I do." She said saucily.Millerna looked at her and laughed.

"Well that bandage upon your face has done wonders for your temper." Millerna smiled weakly. "What is your name?"

"Merle."

"Well Merle, why are you here?"

"Because everyone is gone now that the funeral is over, and I wanted to say goodbye to Allen-sama and thank him for trying to save him.And…"

The little girl began crying "Even though he's dead… and he's dead too."She grabbed onto her ears, and covered her tears."I want to thank him for trying to save Van-sama… because I couldn't. And I can't… I can't even thank him either."

The flower was crumpled at its simple stem, from her tight-balled fist, its petals dark with salt-water splotches.It was wilting and dying in her clenched hand, as she pounded her fist hopelessly.

"I'll let you say goodbye.You knew him.You matter."

Millerna stood over the kneeling penitent.

"I can't thank them.I can't save them.I can't do anything.I can't even say good-bye to Van-sama.They took him and I can't even think he's dead.I'd know.And he's not."

Merle collapsed into her arms, no longer being hugged, but being held up.

Millerna looked at her, her cut beginning to break open again

"Don't do that… You'll break—"

"I'm already broken.My face looks like a monster's."Merle hissed.

"Does it hurt so bad?"

Merle began crying.

"It's not so bad.A scarf or a cap-"

"Caps are for boys." Merle howled.Then she began to laugh.She sounded like an utter idiot, with death and misery in the air she was worried about looking like a boy.

"It would be stylish.I've seen ladies at court wear them.Of course they aren't as pretty.See, you could start a fad.You know only the prettiest and most elegant people can start fads.I should know. I've been trying to catch up to the latest trends all my life.I wish I could start my own trend. "

Millerna remembered something she had kept in her pocket.It was a rather large scarf.She had received it at a tourney or something.All she remembered was that night she saw Allen.She saw him often enough.Some other knight of Caeli gave it to her, but everyday she imagined that Allen had. Millerna had kept a kerchief until Allen would give her one at the guymelef tourney.She looked at the girl.It was brand new.Blue as the colors of the Caeli.

I am being silly.It's not even from Allen.

"See a scarf.A royal favor.I got this from a Knight of Heaven."

"Allen gave this too you.I can't"

"No.Someone else.I did not know him well."

"You are trying to lie aren't you?" Merle said.

Millerna ignored her, pulled up her brightly colored hair and smiled.She tied the blue silk over her forehead.It did go very nicely with her beautiful felis eyes.

"Where have you been staying?Who takes care of you?"

Merle didn't look at her."I'm Felis.I do better without.That's the way my people are supposed to be.That's what my brother always said."

"Well don't you want—"?

"So everyone can feel sorry for me.I don't deserve it.I didn't even die…They died.They need people to feel sorry for them.I don't need anybody.I just want to be alone."

"Merle, if you would need a place to be…"

"No."Merle straightened her hair under the kerchief.I just have to go on.I can go now.Away, back to myself.So I can forget about Van Fanel and Allen Schezar and Hitomi of the Moon.Back."

"You were with Allen when he… Merle."

Merle froze in a kittenish and awkward position, right in her tracks.

"It doesn't matter anymore.Allen died and Van…."

"Merle." Millerna pleaded.

"What will it do?Talking about it, caring about it.It won't empty graves." Merle clutched her fist.

"I can't turn back.I loved him.I still love him.And I will not turn back." Millerna grabbed her arm.

Merle looked into her eyes "You love him so much that you want vengeance."

"It is all I want."Millerna said clutching at her arm. "It's my only wish."

Merle removed her hand "All I want is Van back.If I could have any wish I'd save him first, the world can go to hell.It would roll to far to get there."

Millerna closed her fist.How could anyone say these things?How could the world be so empty of honor?Is that all everybody wanted?Was there anything else in the world "You were very poorly brought up."

"No.I just only have one wish.You only get one thing you want more than anything.The rest in the end doesn't mean nothing."

Millerna looked at the scarred and scuffed girl who seemed to all so much smaller than her. 

"Tell me who killed Allen Schezar.Do you know who our enemy is?"

"Your wish is my command." Merle said, bowing and not curtseying.

Merle sat down and crossed her legs, "I don't know really.I wasn't paying attention.Because see it was so funny." Her face lit up,"See Allen had to pretend to kiss Hitomi.She didn't even know he would she turned red.Van was surprised.The Captain was really surprised.He looked like he shit a kitten- I mean he made a funny face."

She laughed and then caught her laughter in her hand and pushed it back in.

"The Captain he had red eyes, and a red guymelef.Van almost killed him for insulting Fanelia. He was young, like Van was and he had silver hair."

"Is there anything else that could help me prove it was him?"

"I don't know."

"How can I dare to go up against him if I don't have any evidence?"

"No one will believe a little cat girl.You shouldn't ever trust a felis.We lie and cheat a lot.I could just be telling you all this to be nice.A story I made up for giving me a pretty scarf."

"You wouldn't-"

"Miss Lady, don't go after the truth.Move on.This is all just a story I told to get your ribbon."

"I've made a promise."

Merle closed her eyes.

"All your promises won't bring him back."She pulled her hair behind her ears Dilandau was his name, Dilandau Albatou, he was the Captain of the Dragon Slayers.He had 15 warrior guymelefs with him.Dilandau hated Van.They were fighting in their guymelefs last time I saw him."

"And who is Van?"

"Van was the King of Fanelia." Merle said.

"Fanelia,Van Fanel?"

Merle looked to the day sky outside "Now he is dead too.He'll never come back this time."Merle looked at the clouds.

"Say your goodbyes.Go to cold honor and get your vengeance, or go back to yourself.But this is where we must say goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"No not us.If you ever need a lying little cat, I will be around."

"Well then may we meet again Merle."

Merle skipped out the door. Millerna watched her day's glare blinding and changing her into something else.She had left.

***

Van Fanel was waking in yet another strange place.He wasn't on the Vione; he wasn't in his rooms in Fanelia.It was cold as stone.

The man in the woods sat outside the cell, sitting next to the wall.No one had watched him sleep since he was a baby, making sure he wouldn't choke.

"Poor kid." the man's mouth was still.He turned around.

Van secretly stared at this strange man.This pale and young man, so perfect and pure was looking down on him.He had never been looked down upon in his life.He had never been defeated. He had never been pitied.Respected, by some who were close, like Merle and Balgus, feared, by many more who thought his blood or his youth or his recklessness would bring ruination.Even idolized by the few peasants who saw him as their king and icon.

But here in this place he was nothing.This pinnacle of masculine virtue and beauty was better than him in every way. He had never seen such a perfect man, not in his father, not in his brother.He did not think one like this could exist.

"He doesn't have a friend in the world.I hope this will teach him to trust people again."

He felt small and stupid.This pale beautiful man was actually being kind to him, for no reason, other than the natural goodness in his soul.He didn't want to believe such people could exist, that didn't deserve some kind of punishment.He wanted to think a kind man a myth told in fairy tales.But how could he let that happen?Even a broken king could depend on himself.

Van knew he was being kind.And he hated him for it.

There was another man in the cell, black haired with a smile too big for his face.

"He looks hungry."

Van was hungry.Was it written on his forehead?

"I wonder how long he and the girl have been alone.We'll get them food and we'll talk."

Gaddess looked at the blade in his hand.Not the blade, his blade.The blade of the king of Fanelia.The blade that he was responsible for…What had happened?What was the smiling man doing with it?

"Nice sword." Gaddess unsheathed it. "You could probably live a year off the gold."He saluted with it, swishing the metal in the air, "It's bigger than he is."

Van bit his lip.Its worth more than I am... without it I'm not even good enough to be a beggar.

The glint off the signet in the hilt attracted the Knight's eye.

"White and Gold dragon?"

"It looks like two chickens and a pima to me." Gaddess shrugged, "I don't get these family crests at all.Course I never saw a dragon."

"That's Fanelian."

"So the boy's from Fanelia?"

Allen blinked "Gaddess. That boy IS Fanelia.This is the royal seal."

Gaddess scratched his chin "That boy is..."

"We have royalty in our cooling tank Gaddess." Allen smirked.Allen laughed.Gaddess snorted at him

"Yeah right.I guess you should have swept it before you tossed him in there."Gaddess bowed, "That king will probably hang you from the rafters for molesting his royal personage."

"Not funny.You heard what Galen said about the ridge.A whole city was destroyed in one day.Karasukuu Manor, has been silent for days.We can't even reach the castle proper hasn't answered any contact."

"Galen was drunk.And he exaggerates.That's why you don't let him on the turret, because he'd fall off on his ass."

"Why is the King of Fanelia running in the woods?"

"You can ask his majesty."Gaddess bowed with a flourish,"Of course he probably won't want to speak unless you get some bread in his stomach…"

Allen looked into the cell.

"He'll wake up soon,

Van woke up.He clutched the side of his pillow.Three gray hairs pulled out.It was such a strange dream.Seeing something he knows he couldn't have seen.Hearing the banter of these two men.

"This sword is bigger than he is."That sword is bigger than I am.The phrase caught in his brain.It had always meant more than him.Knowing that it was his alone had changed his life.It had never mattered if he was just a little boy who wanted to go away and find his mother.A boy who wanted someone to stay for him so he could cry and no one would yell at him or tell him what he had to feel.It didn't matter.He was 5 years old and they told him he couldn't cry for his mother.

Dreams were too thick these days.They were thicker than reality.

Reality seemed light and dreamy, a kind of misty succession of duties and chores.Practicing, taking silent meals with his brothers, all the things that people did to prevent from dying.

There was nothing by day or night that gave him a place.Just processes, sights, objects.No people seemed to populate this life.And then foggy nights, clouded with nothing, except these dreams.

In his life he could have never imagined that he was lonely.His mind too troubled by his duties.Now without there was nothing: nothing to comfort him, nothing to pad him from his guilt of his actions.There was no one to tell him he was doing the right thing.If he was doing what was best for Fanelia.

He had sinned taking his own life.He knew it, it weighted upon his chest.To end his pain he would have left his people without a leader.He was so selfish.How could he think about the pain of his own conscience when so many people died because he was a weak king?He would abandon the life so many innocents had been wretched from.He'd kill himself when so many children died by the deadly rain of guymelefs, he would chose poison when mothers were stabbed by metal crema claw.

Folken had told him very sincerely that the world would miss him if he died and that too many would grieve.In his sweet way he said the same things."I love you my brother.If you would die I would lose hope."

That was strange.Van didn't even have hope anymore.Only these dreams.The same characters, the same faces, coming back to him like seasons, with a hundred masks.

There was only one who made him life.Without him, his life was so quiet he could hear his heart break.He remained as wisely away as a person could.Folken had rattled him.He wasn't really afraid of legal retribution, only of Folken.He never realized that there was a world outside of the Vione.He did not think about what his political enemies could charge him with, and what would happen to the Dragon Slayers if he should be charged with such crimes, what would happen to Zaibach if it's proud young captain would bring ruination upon himself.He was a child.

He did not know what the world was.He'd never met a person who was more innocent of himself and his world.Sure he had met Allen Schezar, whose goodness had sickened, but that was not Dilandau.Dilandau was as innocent as a forest fire.Van had burned himself upon Dilandau's purity.

Dilandau was looking up at his ceiling imagining himself flying in the grooves of the tiles.

Van stood on the edge of the door.

His body was off balance breaking out of the statue like stiffness he had noticed everyone stood.His hand rested on his hip, the gesture of a warrior who was used to drawing his dagger. But showing the lines of his body, beautiful lines.The way Dilandau stood with the soft curve of his elbow challenging him.To see another stand like this was strange.

Dilandau flipped the other way, so he could see his Tenshi the right way.

"Where is your brother tonight?" Dilandau asked strangely.

Letting Dilandau find the answer in his silence.Dilandau snorted.He didn't like it when Van wouldn't speak.

Van's look boiled him as he walked in.His eyes were so soft it was hard to believe he was a human being and not an angel.

"I've had a bad dream."

"And…?"

"There's a monster under my bed."

Dilandau rubbed his face, "What are you doing in here?"But Van wouldn't answer, just let each question float in the air like an odor.Give Dilandau nothing.

Dilandau was already reaching over the side of his bed.Reaching for his sword or his diadem."They are all bad.I don't want to dream anymore."

"Even the ones with me are bad?"

Van smiled, "No, of course not, with you…"

Never with Dilandau when Dilandau was in his dream, he was doing all those horrible things to him.He was hurting him; he was in pain.Then he could wake up trembling and shaking and thank the gods it was a dream.

He wanted to wake up from such dreams.He wanted to live.He wanted to run.After he had his nightmares about Dilandau his brain boiled and fumed and he would work on his plans…

But this had been a horrible dream.

He was still king, his mother was still alive.Hitomi was there.Merle was there.

There was no fire, no blood.Even Allen did not seem so bad.

He hated those dreams.

He never wanted to wake up.

Van sat on his bed, "Can I sleep with you?"

Dilandau sat up stiffly.It looked like no one had ever asked him for sex before.Someone must have asked him at some time, anyone.Dilandau was a pretty boy with a lot of power, girls admired pilots, should it be any different amoung boys too.

"Well, just… I wasn't dreaming either.I can't dream anymore.I can't sleep.I never go to sleep."

Van knew why better than he could.Van had lost many nights to worry, even before the Vione, in his palace of blue stone in a bed of feathers.

"You need to relax.Your mind is going too fast." Van said, his hand reaching towards Dilandau's face.Slowly his finger rising up and brushing his nose.

"Since when the concern?"

"It's not concern.I'm just saying what I'm supposed to.I know you would never relax.I'm the same way.If you had to relax you would rot in the silence."Van said.

Dilandau lowered his eyes "You are right.I don't like to think about it."Van felt his pulse quicken even from there.He had touched a chord.Dilandau's body and brain were swirling around him.Pleasant feelings and unpleasant thoughts

"But you can't help it," Van laid down next to him on his bed, "Your mind is always moving inside of you."He touched his forehead "Even when your eyes close.Nothing can stop it.You know what it feels lik—"

Dilandau shut his lips with a kiss.He didn't want to talk like this, about such silly things.Folken might appear any second.Why was Van coming here to him again?Dilandau didn't want to think that Folken could appear and kill him for touching his very pretty little brother again.He was hoping to visit Van again when Folken went to Astoria.But he had never imagined this happening.Van had caught him off guard.But he didn't care,he wasn't expecting any surprises tonight.

"I can think of something to help me relax.When I'm with you, it's like I'm dreaming of you too.But only when I see you.Not at night."Dilandau wrapped his arms around him.Van's smile glittered.

"That's it being around you is like a dream."Dilandau smiled at the clever little thing he said, hoping Van would be impressed.

"You are trying to beguile me, aren't you?" Van said resting his head against his nude shoulder.

Dilandau smiled, "I think you'd like me to screw you."

Van gulped in his breath.Dilandau tried to back him into the wall, but Van stood his ground. Van laughed and stroked Dilandau's face, "Why not?I'm not sleeping either."

Dilandau blinked this time.

"Maybe it will put me to sleep." Van said.

That threw Dilandau off his feet, such an insult to think that Dilandau wasn't thrilling and perfect.Van ripped the tie in Dilandau's shirt.Soft, expanding to the cool white flesh underneath.Dilandau stared as Van kissed his cheek.

Van sniffed scornfully "Now you just want to stare at me.Let's do something."

Dilandau's confusion and lack of power made him smirk.Why should Dilandau get to call all the shots.Maybe he did want Dilandau to have sex with him?Maybe he did need the fury of another night in his arms.Maybe he should pretend to like it and slit Dilandau's throat when he wasn't looking.He shouldn't think about it too much.His head hurt already.

Van took off his shirt.

"What do you want to do to me?" his brown young body was crouching on the bed.

"Gods I want to be inside of you." Dilandau almost whimpered with lust, "You're so sweet."

"All right."Van nodded his head."Just don't hurt me.You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"If this is what you want…"Dilandau stroked his naked arm.

"Close your eyes, Van."

Dilandau grabbed Van by the back of his black hair as they kissed, his fingers twining deeper until it must have stung his scalp.His movements lowered his pet down to the bed.That strange unbreakable hold.His neck wasn't even forced.There was no force. Van's body folded like a book, retreating onto the bed.

Dilandau let go of his hair with forgiving strokes.His hair was coarser than his own soft silver hair.It sent a thrill into his fingertips.Pulling that head up for a kiss.He could operate with his eyes closed.

Van lay corpse-still. His hand was even swinging of the edge of the bed.If he didn't move it wouldn't hurt.He wouldn't be alive.So it couldn't hurt.He was nothing, the inside of himself so quiet, not even the sound of his heartbeat.

Dilandau lifted his arm and traced his hand around Van's smooth stomach.He shuddered at the feeling of Van's hand as he removed his breeches, underneath long lean legs.Van's flesh was so warm against his.

"Um.Touch me Van."

Van looked up at him.

The Prince didn't think twice before smacking across the face.

Dilandau was a little stunned."No, I don't mean like that..." he grumbled. Dilandau clutched him to his breast.Their arms ate each other.

Van's hands clawed into his back."I...." His eyes were painted with anger; he could feel the inside of his mouth burn with shame.

As Van grabbed him, Dilandau's teeth grated against each other like two knives, the sharpness of the sensation hurting his mouth and sending thrilled and excited feelings to his nerves."Yes.Tenshi-sama.Yes..."

Van bit hard into Dilandau's neck.He wanted to tear him to little pieces.But there was nothing but his cool white flesh and hot blood.There was nothing else.He could tear or slash that skin but Dilandau wouldn't stop.Neither could Van. Van's fingers hooked over his buttocks, lean and hard.His nails didn't even make him bleed.

While Dilandau treated his skin like silk.Soft wandering touches of his tongue, playing with the taste of his sweat in his mouth.Nothing could escape him.He was naturally gentle, just greedy.Desiring every sensation and feeling he could from his form.

Van had never imagined how gently Dilandau could hurt him.It came in a word, a pat on the shoulder. It would wash over him.Make his guts twist.He'd crawl under the bed.By the cruel good looks of Dilandau, his capricious temper, his love of fire, Van would have thought he would have been vicious in bed.One of those royal perverts.Dilandau only wanted to feel good.When he didn't he got angry.It was such a simple way to live.

Van envied him.

Dilandau was thicker than him, he had noticed: a definite grower, his lust swelling his cock.He could barely believe it.Dilandau's lust was piqued beyond reason now.He tore into him, an unthinking creature carried on waves of his own pleasure, thrusting inside of him deep and hot, the feeling of fire washing over anything he felt

Dilandau thrust himself deeper.Van braced himself against the mattress.Van let out a shuddering sigh.His nails slipping through the skin on Dilandau's back.Dilandau's hand stroked his face absently.

Van grabbed the palm Dilandau offered, and bit it, but his teeth couldn't cut the skin.Dilandau winced at the pleasure.Van pinched his teeth harder against Dilandau's palm with each buck of his hips.Like a shot of a cannon recoiling and exploding pain into each of them over and over.

He wanted to remind Dilandau of the pain of touching him: taking his time, stringing this torture along.

No one ever had the intention of hurting him.No one would.

***

Folken arrived at the view chamber at the heart of the Vione.He stimulated the contact system to the royal compound.Dornkirk would probably be expecting his call.The old man always knew when he would.It wasn't his fate predictor either.Before he had placed himself in that plastic and glass prison, Dornkirk always knew when Folken wanted to talk.Folken had never figured it out himself. 

"Destiny sees that I must see you Folken.In my device I cannot see for there is much interference with the dragon."

"Dornkirk-sama, what do you really wish?I do not want to overstep my bounds."

"The interference on the Vione is too great to go unnoticed.Tell me how we would rid it." Dornkirk said.

Folken had rarely seen the emperor so willing for his advice.It was shocking.It seemed more and more at these meetings he depended upon Folken, rather than commanding him.How could Dornkirk be asking him what he felt.

"You would let me get rid of Dilandau." Folken ejected before he would take it back"He has done disgraceful things to my brother and to me.I cannot abide his insolence."

Dornkirk let a strange sigh escaped lips that could not be heard by the synthesizer.

"The Child Made has insulted your pride, your honor…"

Folken lowered his eyes.

"Has Dilandau impeded your ability to command through insubordination?"

"No.But if his willful pride does not stop, I will be forced to call him before the consul of Sonopolis for Grapheo Hubreo, and he will have less friends than he thinks."

"When he commits an act so great I will not stand in your way.Until then you will keep him aboard the Vione until your voyage to Astoria."

Folken couldn't explain to him the fury in his heart, but he had to protect Van. "Dornkirk-sama, he wishes to corrupt my brother to his wants.He wants to-"

"As we coerce his cooperation for the Dragon."

"But he wants to…."

"Will your brother survive what Dilandau does to him?"

"That is not, the question is honor-"

"Where is honor?Where are these things he injures?Are they on your skin, a part inside of your body?Where is honor?"

The old debate raged.He had asked Folken that as a young boy, in Zaibach, as Dornkirk kept him away from the edge of his own knife. "I still could not tell you after these years, My Emperor."

"There will be only one great honor I can think of.If we succeed imagine the good we will do.Imagine how we would have sacrificed ourselves.When you speak of your honor, you speak of only yourself.We must not concern your needs right now.There is one honor you have pledged your life too."

"Umae Kayim."

Folken looked into the coldness of the emperor's face.

"There is not a thing in our reign that has not happened ten times.No crime, no hubris, no perversity that is new to me.Boys are as they were 400 years ago, vile detestable and wicked creatures."

Not my brother—"

"The dragon live to serve us.And in serving our purpose their shall be no greater honor."

Folken felt a sickness in his stomach.

"I do not dismiss your concern.If The Dragon should die or be harmed, you would be broken, and our plans will fall apart.We must wait until The Child Made reveals to us the source of the interference. You know this.The only reason you bring this to me because you assume our authority as Emperor can destroy your problem."

"I must admit Dilandau is just getting on my nerves."

"There is no harm in boldness.The excess of it in your primitive soul, it has always made me admire you.As I have curbed and leashed your bestial and lowly nature, so I have learned much of my self."

"You will help him?"Folken asked

"It is my destiny.Our fates our linked the Dragon and I."

Folken blinked.The emperor had slipped in his speech.He used the term I.Never in there acquaintence had he done such a thing.

"Had I known you would have been the one to bring us together?Folken you are indeed a marvel."

Folken furrowed his brow "How are you connected with my brother?"

"It is said when I was a young man long ago, in my world."

Folken stared.Why was Dornkirk speaking like this to him?What had come over him?

"A Gypsy woman on the road to Cambridge.In her cart I sat, master of my world.He, that had the scientists and thinkers in his hand, was deflated.The last thing she said to me 'Beware of the White Dragon, he will bring you all you can fear.'"

"That is merely a superstitious fortune."

"I have always believed it.For in me it was the only thing I would wait for.And the fear of that statement has kept me where I am." 

"It has come to pass that we would observe the dragon in action.Then we shall decide his final fate.You go to Astoria in a fortnight?Your brother shall attend upon me at Court in Sonopolis.As this comes sooner than I had intended, so the Child Made and his Dragon Slayers will join the front lines in a minor skirmish on the edge of Daedlus.So it seems fit." Dornkirk told him. "Indeed fate smiles on us one more time before we leash her."

Folken caught his breath.Even now could he doubt the brilliance of Dornkirk?The man just knew him.Yes Destiny was on their side now. "Yes my lord."

***

Dilandau was laying to the side of him chuckling lightly.He pulled back his damaged hand."You're an animal." Panting and shuddering with laughter, then kissing his wounded limb, like a cub.

"I was trying to teach you a lesson." Van said panting.He'd be walking funny tomorrow.Normally he scheduled his days to hide Dilandau's effect.But he doubted that he could hide it after tonight.

"What was that?"

"I don't want you to touch me anymore."

Dilandau chuckled.Van shrugged, trying to get Dilandau's hands off of his body.

"I wish you would just stop pretending.You'd rather see me dead.I don't know why you don't have the courage to face me as a real man."

"Kill you?Why?" Dilandau said with a questioning lilt."You make me happy.You're very pleasant."Dilandau held Van's hand over his chest and kissed him.

"You're doing this because I'm pleasant?"

"I'm glad I didn't kill you now.You're beautiful.I don't know how you expect me to stop.Your skin is so smooth. " Dilandau traced a kiss on his stomach. He latched onto Van's hair "Your hair is soft like night.I've never seen hair so dark.And your mouth…"

Dilandau stole another kiss.Van bit Dilandau's lips.This time they bled."Except for those teeth.You expect me to keep my hands off?Why don't you just ask me to stop eating pulovas or stop piloting or become a monk or something?You are a lot sweeter."

"Why do you want to gloat about this?Just leave me…."

"You're just so sweet.Everything about you."Dilandau petted him."I was wondering how Folken could keep his hands off.He's always been timid, a coward when it comes to going after what he truly desires."

"My brother?"

"He couldn't even admit he wanted me.He said I was being disgusting and wicked when I approached him.But if he hated my touch so much, why hasn't he kicked off his ship?He knows he can't have me and it makes him sick.And he'll never be like me.There is never going to be another me."

Dilandau's self-absorption could be cute sometimes.Thinking that Folken's anger was nothing more than misplaced sexual tension.He crawled over Van looking down on him.

"But that's why you are different Van, from him, from me.You're very nice. There's nothing in the world that could stop me...."

Dilandau waited over him.Van stared at him with something new and hot and weak in his eyes.Dilandau still looked as soft as a child

"Please.Just don't—"

Dilandau trailed his finger down his chest and around his nipple.

"I can't believe this is new to you too.No one has tried to take you before."Dilandau deep voice rattled in his ear.Claiming him, touching him as if nothing he could say could deter him.There wasn't a punishment in the world that wasn't worse than this.

Van had never realized that Dilandau could have such a keen appreciation for his beauty.He sounded like an addict.Not like he was in love, though this fanaticism did require something of it. If Dilandau had loved him it also would have meant that he would see Van as a person, instead of just this delightful and sweet morsel of flesh.

But what else was he? Could Van be a man?Not after these disgraces, the failure, the weakness, the cowardice, the treachery of his body. 

Van began to notice how sharply his body reacted to Dilandau now, and how exquisite the slight contrast between those shadowy nights.Dilandau could make him feel very good in his body.Sometimes it clouded his hatred, sometimes it stopped his thoughts.

Dilandau pushed him against the bed; Van couldn't even close his eyes.Dilandau's face inches from his barely close enough to breath in the too sweet air.

"Kiss my hand." Dilandau placed his palm against the side of his face.

Van tried to get up.

"Aren't you sorry you bit me there?Doesn't that make you feel just awful?"

Van rolled his eyes.

"I know you are.I know you don't want to hurt me.I don't want to hurt you either.That's how I know." Dilandau pouted his lips."You'd never really hurt me."

Van looked right into his eyes.

Dilandau's eyes shrunk with fury.He smacked Van against the chin.

"You're sorry you hurt me."

Van was shocked in the swift change of temper.

"No I'm not, I-"

Dilandau grabbed his throat.Van gasped in a breath.

"You see Van you can't do that.You can't just hope that they stop breathing.You have to break their little throat.Snap. Snap."

Van could feel the blood draining out of his brain.Whatever Dilandau was doing it was working.Van collected the last of his free senses to grab Dilandau's injured hand.He brushed his lips against it.He tried to beg him to stop.

Dilandau loosened his grip, and smiled letting him down onto the bed.Van kissed his hand.

"That means you're sorry you bit my hand." He said simply.

"I'm sorry I bit your hand."Van said with his first breath of air, intoning hollow words.

"You never want to hurt me. Do you, Van?"

"I'll never hurt you Dilandau." Van trembled.

"See.I'll never hurt you then.It's very simple."

The hand that tried to kill him brushed his navel."See we each learned something tonight.You learned that I will never hurt you, and the proper way to crush someone's throat, Thumb in the trachea, squeeze and snap.Just like Daddy taught me"

Van started at the noise.Dilandau touched his flushed face with that same hand, trying to smooth out the dread.

"I'd never hurt you Van.You must know this.I just wanted to make sure…"

"Of course.I'd never hurt you either."Van repeated wishing he would stop looking at him.His lungs were going to pop with fear.

"I learned something too."

"What?"Van swallowed.

"I wasn't strong enough to do it with my left hand.Do you think I should…."?

Van's eyes grew.

"I'm kidding.There's only one way to practice and we don't have enough prisoners on board."

Van clutched his throat.Whatever happened within this room now could happen.He shouldn't have let himself get dragged out here, without any way of getting help.But if Folken found him like that, what could he say.

"Van you better leave before your brother finds you here."

"Yes." Van lowered his head.Folken couldn't know what Dilandau was.He couldn't know what this strange thing was between them.Dilandau could have killed him, as he had so many others.It wasn't about left hands or strength. He could have done anything.But Dilandau was only what he was.Nothing less.There was only one of him.

Dilandau could let him live, the only one who would spare him.

The silver-haired boy smiled and looked at the bite mark against his pale hand "You know Van now that you kissed it my hand feels a lot better.I think you fixed it."

Van couldn't believe he was hearing this.A quick laugh jumped out of his throat before he realized it didn't belong in the air. Dilandau smiled.

"You should put a bandage on it."

"I'm sure you've had you're shots."

Van ran his lips with his thumb, opening Dilandau's mouth only slightly.He brought his head so close Dilandau could feel the air enter his mouth.But Van did not have the courage to kiss him and walked away.He would kiss Van again.


	7. A box of Ciocolates

Van scanned his grey little room and lowered his head, to the sword 
    
    Van scanned his grey little room and lowered his head, to the sword 
    
    at his bed side.He looked at it. He looked at the hilt, a small 
    
    grey knick in the metal, where he had pounded the poultice that saved 
    
    Merle's life.A little smudge.That was the only evidence besides 
    
    his own dreams that any of that had happened, his life before.
    
    He remembered smiling the day she cut herself.
    
    "Dah.I know what you are doing Van-sama.I have power.I'd know 
    
    if you were hurt or smashed up or sword cut.I'd know and I'd come 
    
    and save ya."
    
    Van looked over his shoulder.He could almost see Merle over his 
    
    shoulder.
    
    But it was Merle over his shoulder.It was Merle.
    
    "Merle."
    
    "Van-sama." She glomped onto his head.
    
    "I was just thinking about you."
    
    "I'll never leave you Van.You know that, right?"
    
    He held Merle tight against him.Her little girl joy bringing a 
    
    peace in his heart. "Yes Merle.I love you."
    
    "When that happens, you know.You know when the ones you love are in 
    
    pain."
    
    "I've been so sick, Merle."
    
    "I know.They drugged you.They made you think all kinds of silly 
    
    things.Like about being with Dilandau and your brother.Your 
    
    brother died fighting the dragon."
    
    "Merle, Is Fanelia-"?
    
    "It's waiting for you.Your mama is mad.She missed you."
    
    "Mama?"
    
    "Come with me.Leave this place."
    
    "I didn't know where you are.I miss you and Hitomi.Is she safe?
    
    Even with Allen Schezar.Can you take me to them?"
    
    "Hitomi.Who's she?"
    
    Van shook his head.Why was Merle doing this?Why did everyone try 
    
    to keep them apart?
    
    "Merle.Is she with Allen Schezar?"
    
    Merle stared at him "She's not with Allen.She is somewhere else."
    
    "Well you can take me to them right?"
    
    Merle steps back.
    
    "I have to go."
    
    "Don't go Merle.Tell me where I can find Hitomi first."
    
    Merle latched onto him fearfully trying to smile "Hitomi is gone.You'll never find her.Come back.I'll protect 
    
    you."
    
    Van looked at his sword, because he knew what he would do then if he 
    
    didn't find out.
    
    "Please tell me where Hitomi is."
    
    Merle shakes her head, "No you must say goodbye to Hitomi.She will 
    
    hurt you.Stay with me."
    
    Van hugs her and while she's not looking, the glint of steel.
    
    The sword fell quickly, before she knew it.
    
    Van woke up, screaming.
    
    But the scream never came out
    
    He felt soft fingers on his mouth and against his face.
    
    Hands, Dilandau's hands.
    
    "Van.Are you trying to kill me?No one knows I'm here.
    
    Don't scream"
    
    Dilandau tugged on Van's ear.
    
    "It's all right.Go to sleep.A dream can't hurt you."
    
    Van curled up "I thought you were my dream.You've managed 
    
    to do a lot."
    
    Dilandau sat up.He rubbed his slender white neck and 
    
    squinted his eyes. Dilandau was very cute if scruffy as he slept, 
    
    like a lazy old dog. The picture of Dilandau's wild hair and soft 
    
    light blue pajama bottoms, was far from erotic.It looked silly and 
    
    comfortable. He really had come to sleep, of all things.
    
    "Why are you here, anyway?"
    
    "To sleep.You looked lonely in your bed and I was alone in 
    
    mine."
    
    "You just came to sleep?"
    
    "I have trouble sleeping alone.It's too quiet.I didn't 
    
    know what sleep was until you came around"
    
    "Well now you know…"Van ripped off the blanket."Get out 
    
    of my room."
    
    "I wasn't finished yet." Van closed his eyes. 
    
    "Are you sure you would not want me here? Otherwise you'll be up all 
    
    night too.I don't think you sleep well either without someone 
    
    around." Dilandau yawned "You dream too much."
    
    "No thank you.I'll not waste my time with liars.I can't trust 
    
    myself with my eyes closed around you."Van said.
    
    "Come on.Sleep with me."Dilandau said hugging him, his 
    
    arms around his neck.He set Van against the bed.Van's spine 
    
    coiled in fear, waiting for him to…
    
    Dilandau rested his lips against his chin and dosed.
    
    "Dilandau." Van asked.
    
    "Hmm?" Dilandau purred.
    
    "Dilandau?"
    
    "I like to sleep with you." Dilandau said.
    
    "You're crushing me." Van said.
    
    Dilandau yawned.
    
    "Go away.I can't sleep with you crushing my lungs."
    
    "Didn't you tell me you needed me to take your bad dreams 
    
    away?"
    
    "I was just trying to have-" Van looked at his sleeping face. 
    
    He couldn't believe Dilandau was so innocent to think that was what 
    
    he meant?He didn't know that he was being manipulated. 
    
    "You said that Folken would be gone for the night.As long as 
    
    you don't scream like that again." The dragonslayer smiled.
    
    Dilandau only snuggled like a vicious long clawed kitten, 
    
    tearing out a place for himself to sleep in his flesh, unaware how 
    
    heavy his arms were.
    
    "You wake me up again and I'll bite you."
    
     
    
     
    
    In the woods of Astoria.
    
    A woman walked alone on the road.
    
    "All right Lady.You've walked into the wrong place.Lie on 
    
    the ground and we won't stab you"
    
    "Leave me and I'll let you live.I did not see your faces.
    
    I see very little in the night."
    
    They had surrounded her.
    
    "She can't see shit.She's as blind as a bat.Don't listen 
    
    to her guff. 
    
    And yet in the dark, she could here them approach
    
    And from her bag she pulled something they could not make out.
    
    "Hey you girlie.What you got there?"
    
    "Nothing you'd like." The witch said.
    
    "Show us what you got baby."
    
    She held up a grey box, half silver half black.She passed 
    
    her hand over it.
    
    "Now, are you going to leave me alone?"
    
    The Bandits growled and laughed.
    
    "Abra cadabra.Go Baby Awesome!" 
    
    In the air music came out.The wind played the music of a 
    
    thousand flutes.A woman's voice rose and fell.
    
    The men fled at the noise.
    
    "Leave now. Or I will destroy you.I'll put you in my box where you will never escape."
    
    "It's just a trick..." The bandit leader shouted.
    
    All of a sudden the screech of a cat cut into the rhythm of 
    
    the song, as if a monster were singing in the great orchestra of 
    
    sound.It was a great screeching beast that had to approach them.
    
    "WITCH!!!!"
    
    The lady stood alone, smelling the chill night, alone
    
    She took out her witch bag, placing the box inside.She had 
    
    been lucky to stay on the path she could not see.She did not have 
    
    to try anything.She continued on.Astoria would not be reached that 
    
    night.
    
    ***
    
    Van sat at the desk in his brothers room.
    
    The guards Dallet and Guimel were fooling around.They had left him 
    
    alone to read and examine some of the paper work on his brother's 
    
    desk.It was getting harder and harder to read it, as the two 
    
    continued to whisper to each other.
    
    Van looked at the two of them.They were more than mere friends.It 
    
    was the way that Guimel let Dallet touch him, his fingers dancing 
    
    along his thigh.Dallet was whispering in his ear, bringing the 
    
    blond to tears with laughter.
    
    "Hmm I wonder what we could…"
    
    They were probably bored to tears by regular guard duty, and were 
    
    glad to get out of it.Especially in the privacy of the king's room 
    
    they could actually speak and spend time together.
    
     "You know you two, you won't have long to wait. Gatti should get 
    
    back here any second.You don't need to humor the Prince much 
    
    longer."
    
    Guimel smiled "I don't mind.You are not as uptight as F…" Guimel bit his lip.
    
    "What is that?" Van laughed, "I still have to apologize for your 
    
    head."
    
    "Oh it's only a dent.I got plenty of those."It was a lot easier 
    
    to win Guimel over than he thought.
    
    Dallet disengaged from Guimel, trying to appear professional.Van did 
    
    enjoy watching them together.They were very sweet to one another.
    
    "What are you reading your majesty?"
    
    "Folken's appointment book.I'm going to Sonopolis."
    
    "Really? Will you see the Emperor, your majesty?" Dallet asked.
    
    Van blinked "I don't know.I'd have to ask my brother. I suppose…"
    
    "What on Gaea are you going to wear?"
    
    Van screwed up his eyes, "What does that matter?"
    
    Guimel laughed "It always matters.What will the journals say if you 
    
    should go to Astoria shabby and ill kempt?Hmm.Only the most 
    
    fashionable people attend Court."
    
    "I can't believe you haven't thought about it.I'd be planning a 
    
    week ago."
    
    "I don't really have anything."
    
    "Pah.Your brother has a closet.Though probably everything your 
    
    size is 4 years gone." Dallet said.He shook his head, "He'll be 
    
    laughed at."
    
    "Oh come now Dallet.He doesn't have anything to start with.Just 
    
    think, we're helping him get ready to see the Emperor.Of course he 
    
    can get his own clothes when he's in Sonopolis." Guimel said, 
    
    stroking Dallet's chest.
    
    "We could help you, couldn't we, your majesty?"Dallet said 
    
    springing up.Guimel shook his head, after losing his darling's 
    
    interest.
    
    "My master Dallet the fashion hound."Guimel stroked his face.Van 
    
    turned his head.He could pretend he didn't see the warmth and 
    
    affection between them.Their love could harm none, if they both 
    
    seemed so happy together.
    
    "Well, it helps to have a dog when you are amoung wild beasts." Van 
    
    said, "My brother's closets are over there."
    
    "I've never done anything like this before.I don't know how we're 
    
    going to do anything with only Folken-sama's clothes."
    
    "Folken is very stylish." Guimel said
    
    "Yes, his clothes are dark and dowdy.He doesn't really need it 
    
    though.He's just so naturally graceful and elegant."
    
    Van crossed his arms "And I am not?"
    
    "Of course you are too.But you are so much more glamorous.You're 
    
    a barbarian king, Folken-sama is only a Madoushi."
    
    "You realize Folken is my brother."
    
    Dallet shook his head "I keep forgetting.You just are so
    
    different from him."
    
    They looked at the closet.Van strangely began to become afraid.
    
    "Nothing for you in here.This will take forever."
    
    "There are more clothes in here then all my ancestors ever had.How 
    
    could there be nothing to wear?"Van asked.
    
    "Your majesty, I will need silence to work."
    
    "Okay, but I won't wear anything yellow.I know I have to wear green 
    
    but I won't wear anything yellow."
    
    "Okay.No yellow, for your majesty."Dallet laughed.
    
    "It used to be all my state robes were green and yellow.Those are 
    
    the colors of my family crest.They make me look sickly." Van said.
    
    "Hmm.There are lots of green coats in here.I wonder if any of 
    
    them fit you.Your brother is much more broad shouldered and taller 
    
    then you."
    
    "I hate clothes."Van grumbled as he rifled through the 
    
    wardrobe."It's a wonder every girl on the planet doesn't go mad 
    
    with these fripperies.If I have a daughter I'll make sure she 
    
    doesn't see silk until she's married."
    
    "You will look handsome no matter what you wear, Van-sama." Guimel 
    
    said happily, "Dallet will see to that."
    
    "That's what I worry about."
    
    "I am cursed to be fashionable, and this is your blessing.That's 
    
    all you can care about these days.We don't have much nobility left 
    
    in Zaibach.It's hard to tell the merchants from the Lords you 
    
    know.I made Miguel pass for a lord once at a ball.We dressed him 
    
    up in some of my brother's cast offs.Everyone wanted to know who he 
    
    was. Anyone can make it in Zaibach with their fashion."
    
    "Miguel was frightened.He thought it was S-iden trying to arrest 
    
    him.For Sumptuary Laws.See in These days my lord, only lords and ladies may wear silk, he was sure the 
    
    whole night that people were staring at his cravat.No one ever knew 
    
    he was just a soldier."
    
    "I can't believe that." Van said.Guimel helped him with the green 
    
    coat.He buttoned it up till he felt like he would choke.
    
    "If I can make a Lord out of Miguel I can make a king out of you."
    
    "I hate green." Van grumbled.
    
    Gatti came into the room, crossing his arms "What are you 
    
    doing to the prince?"
    
    "We're finding him clothes to wear.He's going to the city."Guimel 
    
    smiled.
    
    "That coat is too long.That kind of coat is supposed to show your 
    
    hips off."Gatti approached."Might I your majesty?"
    
    Van nodded his head.Gatti lifted up the coat only about three 
    
    inches. 
    
    "Up here." Gatti smiled.
    
    "That is so tacky.It should be longer, over the hips.That's the 
    
    way you're supposed to wear it."
    
    Van could barely breath through the collar.His face was reddening.
    
    "It should be higher. It's-"
    
    "Lower." Dallet insisted.
    
    "Come on.That's so old fashioned."Gatti said "The ladies 
    
    certainly favor this style.And he has fine legs. It's a shame to 
    
    cover them."
    
    "Oh brother.Is that all you can think about?He has to look 
    
    respectable."
    
    "It got me that darkly Silveria Vixen."He smiled beginning to beam,"When was the last time I called upon her?"
    
    "Like I said, you should just."
    
    "And we all know how well you do with the ladies…"
    
    "You dog." Dallet neighed with righteous rage at Gatti"I could have 
    
    any woman in the world I want.I don't have to throw myself at every 
    
    flirt and coquette."
    
    Guimel snapped off Van's button, in rage, his eyes leered in rage.
    
    "Of course I have Guimel." Dallet petted his curly head quickly 
    
    before Guimel snapped something much more important off.
    
    "Damn right..."
    
    "Looks like a girl anyway…."
    
    Guimel growled "I'll be the girl who tosses you down the ship you, 
    
    preening cock."
    
    "Jah, you bitch eyed goddess.Just keep out of it.I know…" Gatti sluffed Guimel off.
    
    Dallet growled and tossed himself on Gatti.Guimel joined the fray 
    
    trying to hold Dallet from drawing and getting his butt whooped.
    
    Van held his hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing too hard.
    
    Two boys were rolling around wrestling over the debate on how long a 
    
    coat should be.
    
    "Take it back-" Dallet said.Van For a soldier he was certainly thin 
    
    skinned and hot tempered.Even if he was a bit of a fop, Van would 
    
    never try to upset him.
    
    "I think I'll listen to Dallet.He's obviously more adamant on how I 
    
    should wear my coat.Besides I am meeting the emperor.I wouldn't 
    
    want him to favor my legs."
    
    "Of course your majesty."Gatti bowed. 
    
    "Now let's calm ourselves and continue."
    
    ***
    
    Folken went to talk to his brother, and make sure he was all right.
    
    He had not seen his brother all morning, despite the fact he had 
    
    stayed in Folken's room.He had been on suicide watch.Folken 
    
    insisted that Van should stay in his room.Though he hated to admit 
    
    it some of the Dragon Slayers were helpful.He refused to let 
    
    Dilandau or his favorite guard, Miguel.But Van insisted to see 
    
    Miguel.The boy had inadvertently saved his life.Dilandau would 
    
    not come down.He sent to of his men Dallet and Guimel often to call 
    
    upon Van.The Dragon Slayers streamed in and out of his room never 
    
    giving him a chance to be alone.
    
    Folken noticed Van buried in his closet.Tossing clothes out piling 
    
    them, to fit some logic that only was apparent to his brothers mind.
    
    "Van are you…"
    
    Van didn't answer.He was grumbling to himself.
    
    "Van.Are you well?"Could it be that the drug was having a 
    
    relapse resulting in such eccentric behavior?
    
    He kicked an older vest of his over the privacy screen.
    
    "What are you doing in there?"
    
    "Looking at your clothes. Trying to determine what I should wear."
    
    "Wear?"
    
    "You heard me.It seems that all these Zaibachs seem to care about 
    
    is their fashion.Worse than Astorians.I'm going to need more 
    
    clothes than holy to look decent for them.They have more clothes 
    
    than all of our ancestors combined. I hate all this."
    
    He tossed a blue cape out onto the bed
    
    Van called out from the closet "How are your men treating you after-"
    
    "I… I must say I was embarrassed." Van put down the clothes, chuckling lightly. As if he had tripped on his cape.
    
    "Van…."
    
    "You have nothing to worry about. I was the one who said Dilandau fucked me.I am sorry I took too 
    
    many of those pills.I really wasn't thinking.How was I supposed to know?I never had pills before."
    
    The boy smiled, "They probably think I'm just a silly barbarian.Who 
    
    else would take a whole bottle?I'm going to have to learn a lot if 
    
    I am going to deal with you people.Even if you do wear too damn 
    
    many clothes."
    
    Van laughed lightly, continuing to burrow and dig into 
    
    Folken's closet deeper.
    
    "Van what if I said I didn't believe you?You've been 
    
    through so much-"
    
    A green shirt came zooming out of the closet in anger.
    
    Van stuck his head out.He glared at Folken.His face 
    
    looked cold, as if Folken had betrayed him.Van tightened his mouth.
    
    But before Folken could react he laughed.
    
    "I'm too busy now.I have to get ready to go to Sonopolis.
    
    We can talk later if you'd like.When I have the time.You can tell 
    
    me about medicines and everything I need to learn."
    
    "Yes of course…" Folken backed away, Van was not ready to 
    
    talk."How did you know about-"
    
    "You left your books open."Van smiled to lessen the impact 
    
    of the phrase."You really shouldn't do that."
    
    Van laughed to himself and went back into the closet.
    
    "My men are faithful.Besides I rarely let anyone in my 
    
    room.It's locked for most of the time.You're the only person I 
    
    gave a key.I don't think Narya has a head for such paperwork, as 
    
    nosey as she is."
    
    Folken smiled.
    
    "I want you in proper hands while I am away.Narya shall come to 
    
    pick you up.It will be a good chance to get to know each other.
    
    She is a wonderful girl if you can gain her trust."
    
    "She seems to trust so few." 
    
    "Unless you want to come with me."
    
    Van shook his head. "I have no wish to go to Astoria with you.The only person I know 
    
    there is Allen Schezar, and I may have to break his jaw.I don't 
    
    know what I should do.It's best if I never see him again."
    
    Tossing the yellow shirt into the trash.
    
    "It would be…"
    
    "I could see it.That prick-less coward would probably say I 
    
    was being reckless.I never want to see him again.Screw him and 
    
    Astoria.I don't need to waste my time caring what your going to do 
    
    to those foppish gadflies.They think they are sooo-"
    
    He looked at his hand "Well at least they probably sent Merle 
    
    and the Moon girl back to the Ruganhall.Maybe even some sorceror in 
    
    Palas got her back to the Moon."
    
    "Merle wouldn't be happy there.She's to go back to the 
    
    Ruganhall.Ruhm and Rusta said they would keep an eye on her, if..."
    
    "You will not be forced to go to Astoria." Folken said.It 
    
    would be best to get Van used to his new life in Zaibach before 
    
    leaving his new home.
    
    Van continued digging back into the closet.
    
    "Folken, I am in need of a new set of armour.If I will address the 
    
    Generals of Zaibach before I go to Sonopolis."
    
    Folken blinked.
    
    "I can't very well convince them anything.I look like a child.How 
    
    will anyone ever recognize me?"
    
    "Van."Folken asked.
    
    "And nothing like that old stuff.I looked like a boy hiding in a 
    
    cabinet with a pot on my head."
    
    Van looked at himself, "I think black would be a suitable color.
    
    I've noticed all your armies have their colors.Except for the 
    
    Dragon Slayers they are in blue."
    
    Folken stared at Van."You can't be serious.Addressing the 
    
    generals, by yourself?"
    
    "Yes." Van said.
    
    "Why?"
    
    "It's what Father would have done." Van looked at the shirt on his body."I still haven't declared formal 
    
    surrender.I think they expect me to roll over on my stomach, split 
    
    my legs open and beg for my life."
    
    "Well-"
    
    "They won't get that out of me.I will go as Dornkirk's equal not 
    
    his slave." Van looked into his eyes in the mirror, deep caramel eyes, light but 
    
    cold."You realize that only you and I remain of our house.We are the 
    
    only people in Zaibach who care there is a Fanelia.We are her only 
    
    champions."
    
    Folken placed his hand on his shoulder.Van started and pulled it 
    
    off.
    
    "There is only one king of Fanelia, however many generals you have. 
    
    Two-three-"
    
    "Four generals."
    
    "I'm still fuzzy on how that.I cannot understand how you can figure 
    
    out an army thus.I could never imagine a kingdom where a king isn't 
    
    a general.That's how it is in Astoria and look at how they changed."
    
    Folken caught the capes Van was throwing out of the closet.
    
    "Why isn't Dornkirk general?"
    
    "The Four Generals rule the army."
    
    "So he handles affairs of State?"
    
    "No most of them are handled by Political parties in the Parliament.
    
    There are twenty factions.The Liberals, the Fundamentalists, The 
    
    Deists, the Anti-Sexuals…"
    
    Van stared at him."Anti-sexuals?"
    
    "Each party has a cause which they represent.All citizens of 
    
    Zaibach vote for one party."
    
    "So in other words your emperor sets these factions against each 
    
    other so they will not usurp his power, but still have them run the 
    
    country.They are so busy fighting each other that no one ever 
    
    realizes that they should rebel against him.Very clever."
    
    Folken froze.He had never heard such a simple way to explain how 
    
    the parliament worked in reality.Van had a way to clear it up.
    
    "That is one way to put it."
    
    "He maybe onto something."
    
    "The Parliament has it's own Board of Science and Identity, to 
    
    control the population, fight crime and prevent sedition and such."
    
    "S-iden.Hmm.I've heard the soldiers badmouth it a lot.Something 
    
    about Purges… they have the authority to jail.I'll need more 
    
    reading material on them." Van looked at the shirt he lifted. 
    
    "S-iden is the most powerful angency in Zaibach. They seek to 
    
    civilize and culture the people.To bring them out of superstions 
    
    and religion.To help build the great cities-"
    
    "And a green cape." Van said interupting him"Something of 
    
    distinction." He smiled at his image."I hate green."Van said growling"It looks sick."
    
    Van was beginning to scare him.How could he even consider this?
    
    One boy to speak to all the Generals of Zaibach.He would burst from 
    
    fear.Why did his brother act like this, as if he were an oak in a 
    
    hailstorm?Why wouldn't Van let him take care of everything?
    
    "Van you have not been well, let me deal with such matters of state 
    
    until-"
    
    "Until what?Folken, it is my decision.I am the king and it is 
    
    time that I deal with this situation."
    
    "But Van is it not too-"
    
    "Folken."Van grasped his hand, "You should let me handle this."
    
    "Van-"
    
    "You aren't the King of Fanelia.You will never be king.You cannot 
    
    do this.It is something I must do.The Gods placed the Kingship 
    
    upon me.If I am not Fanelia's king then there is no king.And with 
    
    no king our people might as well let these heartless bastards fuck 
    
    them up the ass."
    
    Folken pulled back his hand.
    
    "Van, I apologize.If you feel it is best.…"
    
    "I'm sorry.I'm not used to letting people take control.I'm not 
    
    used to having the Strategos of Zaibach as my big brother."
    
    "I'm not used to having a king as my little one.I will support 
    
    you.I will do anything.I will not lose you again, I won't let 
    
    anything-"
    
    Van lowered his eyes.
    
    "Now, I will be busy preparing my address.I still don't know if-"
    
    He let the doubt stay in his mind never sharing it,"You will need 
    
    to clarify the structure of your army, to me."
    
    "I'll be happy to help."
    
    "Thank you Folken.You are most kind and helpful.When I return to 
    
    Fanelia we will not be enemies.Now I have more business to attend 
    
    to.If I need your help I shall call you, if you aren't too busy."
    
    Van sat down, it was good to do things again.He would have 
    
    a lot of work to do.More than he ever would have done.How could a 
    
    King with no palace, no people and no property talk to an Emperor?
    
    He would do it.
    
     
    
    Dilandau could hear Gatti was talking about his date with one 
    
    of the younger comm Officers to Miguel as they walked down the hall.
    
    "So I have this box of like Arcadian ciocolates, for her.Right, right and the little tart says, `Oh why 
    
    didn't you get me those.'I told her, bloody Militariettes.I hate 
    
    a girl with a gun, thinks she can tell me what to do.And 8 out of 6 
    
    are bloody Anti-sexuals. Give me a civilian anyday."
    
    "Wow.Come on I think she's cute."
    
    "Yeah but you get to know her.She's a real-" 
    
    Dilandau smiled as Gatti and Miguel approached.
    
    They stopped.
    
    "Dilandau-sama." they bowed.Dilandau seemed to be in a 
    
    lighter mood.
    
    "So how is young Master Fanel doing?"
    
    "His Majesty is fine."
    
    "I have yet to pay call to him yet, since his relapse."
    
    Dilandau said,"I think I must see him today, or I would never 
    
    forgive myself.It's just criminal how callous I have been."
    
    "Master Dilandau, Perhaps you should wait.Master Folken-" 
    
    Gatti didn't blink before Dilandau's fist hit his face.
    
    "I'm not worried about Folken's paranoia.I will visit Van 
    
    today.I have a gift that may smooth over the tensions between his 
    
    brother and myself.He is a very remarkable young man, barbarian or 
    
    not."
    
    "Of course you are free to come Miguel and watch him."
    
    Miguel blushed and lowered his head, immediately embarassed.
    
    "I... I... I feel I would be too embarrassed to…I thought 
    
    he was of my…station... and I said such-I couldn't-"
    
    "I'll go then." Gatti rolled his eyes.
    
    "Good then."Dilandau glared at Gatti"I shall make my 
    
    amends with that Prince."
    
    "I'll meet you down there Dilandau-sama."
    
     
    
    As soon as Dilandau was an improbable distance away they began talking again.
    
    "Well he got under your skin tonight." Gatti said smiling, "Why are 
    
    you afraid?We all thought he was just a slave.He's a good natured 
    
    fellow.He won't be mad for you deception."
    
    Miguel shook his head,"I just don't trust him.He's-"
    
    "I'd think you were getting a little green and bitter.Why should 
    
    you care what a Prince is doing here?" Gatti said."He's not one of us"
    
    "Gatti, do you not find it odd that he should find such an interest 
    
    in Van?"
    
    "I figured he wants to dally with the young prince,"Gatti said.
    
    "What?" Miguel glared.
    
     "Be just like our Captain.Prince Van is that kind a pretty boy, not 
    
    like Guimel or Chesta, but still very lovely.Fine dark hair and a 
    
    handsome face.You must have seen how Dilandau stared at his big 
    
    brown eyes."
    
    "What are you talking about?" Miguel frowned 
    
    "Only Dilandau would dare himself into the arms of a Prince.
    
    Dilandau, I think would tolerate nothing less."
    
    "You wouldn't know anything." Miguel defended.
    
    "It would also prod him that it was Folken's brother. Trying to steal 
    
    the lion cub from under the Leopard's nose.He would do such a 
    
    thing.Such a boy would steal his heart."Gatti said.
    
    "Stop talking about such nonsense.What would Dilandau say?"
    
    "Who would have thought that his heart would remain so long dead then 
    
    to wake up in his enemy's arms?I don't know whether I would envy 
    
    that prince or pity him. Dilandau Albatou has never been in love." 
    
    Miguel walked away "You're so full of shit."
    
    Gatti laughed."You are too serious Miguel.It's just an affair.Like you haven't…"
    
    "You can't speak that way about Dilandau.Not as if he was-"
    
    Gatti brushed Miguel's head"You like him too.He's as pretty a piece of flesh anywhere.I 
    
    wouldn't be talking to ya here if I knew you didn't have something of 
    
    a fancy to him."
    
    Miguel didn't say anything.Gatti shook his head.
    
    "Don't lose your head boyo.He's Dilandau-sama.Nothing you can do 
    
    will ever change him to make him act any different.He's a heartless 
    
    bastard.If you haven't realized we all are.There are other boys 
    
    around here for a bit of sport.At least most of the blokes here on 
    
    the ship aren't too particular.Malliel. Heh?He's that sweet 
    
    little red head, very impressionable, eager to impress us Dragon 
    
    Slayers."
    
    "Shut up.It doesn't go away like that.Every time I close my eyes 
    
    he is the one I see." Miguel said.
    
    "Just find yourself a nice pretty one and a hot night.Girls, boys 
    
    doesn't matter, help me get over Kat.Let the Prince have his fun.
    
    Before you know it we'll be off and Dilandau won't remember a thing 
    
    of it."
    
    Miguel lowered his head.
    
    "I'll handle it.Probably the Prince will just toss him away.
    
    Prince Van knows it would kill Folken to carry on like that, even if 
    
    he did fancy Dilandau.He probably send Dilandau on his way after no 
    
    more than a handshake."
    
    "Maybe you're right.Maybe now that Folken knows...You are right."
    
    ***
    
    Dilandau came in, launching his lips forward into Van's face."I've 
    
    got a treat for you tonight."
    
    "What is it?" Van asked.Dilandau took out a thin box."I 
    
    just happen to find these.Still good."
    
    "Sweets to the Sweet."Dilandau said, holding out a white 
    
    box."These ones are nice.They have Caramel, and this kind is some 
    
    kind of pulova.They have different shapes for each one."Dilandau 
    
    smiled, "This here is dark ciocolate with honey inside.Taste that 
    
    and tell me it's not wonderful, and you don't think I'm marvelous."
    
    Van chewed through the surface.
    
    "Gods that's horrible." Van squeezed his eyes.It was so 
    
    disgustingly sweet. 
    
    Dilandau shook his head "What those are the best-"
    
    Van swallowed the candy "I feel like I'm going to faint."
    
    "What?These are my favorite."
    
    "Vile.My tongue is burning." 
    
    "Well you don't like those then?" Dilandau popped one on his tongue 
    
    and swallowed, "Here I was with a lovely new box of New Arcadian 
    
    ciocolates and I couldn't even touch them. The Madoushi say I should 
    
    not eat it, that the caffeine will affect my growth and the sugar and 
    
    the saturated fat will affect my precious system.But it tastes so 
    
    good."He licked one of the round ones."I really do wish I could 
    
    eat these things."
    
    Van shook his head.Dilandau licked the ciocolate off his fingers.
    
    "I'd hate to see you eat them.You've eaten three already."Van 
    
    pulled the box away.
    
    "Why shouldn't I share?" Dilandau said sucking on his finger "It's 
    
    the perfect opportunity to be sweet and generous and try to talk my 
    
    way into your bed again."
    
    Van felt Dilandau's hand against his inner thigh, fingers trailing 
    
    and naughty.
    
    "You never know when to stop do you?"
    
    Dilandau leaned so close for a kiss and pulled away to eat another 
    
    one of the dark pieces.
    
    "So can I come in?"
    
    "May it wait?I have an address to write…" Van asked.
    
    "You don't like ciocolates?"
    
    "No."Van said.
    
    Dilandau stared at him.
    
    "Give them to Folken,I'm sure he'd appreciate an apology." Van 
    
    smirked.He never went ten minutes without mentioning his brother.
    
    It might have scared him, if he wasn't feeling in such a good mood.
    
    "Why would I waste my ciocolate on him?I don't think I like being 
    
    nice to Folken as much as I like being nice to you."
    
    "Why?"
    
    "Pah." Dilandau kissed Van's chin with the traces of the ciocolate 
    
    against his lips.He was so transparent, nibbling on the ciocolates 
    
    he had brought for a gift.It was against his nature to do anything 
    
    that wasn't selfish. He couldn't even give a gift in the appropriate 
    
    way.It was almost sweet, in a way that burned him like honey.
    
    "You got ciocolate on your face."Dilandau brushed his face.
    
    "That's because you eat like a hog."Van said.
    
    Just the tip of his tongue skated over the chocolate scar of melted 
    
    chocolate.The Prince coiled back.Immediately Dilandau changed, 
    
    from this sweet playful rather clever boy into that same creature of 
    
    lust.
    
    "See.All gone, no more.My, aren't you tasty."
    
    "Dilandau…" Van said.He tried to pull away before Dilandau would 
    
    kiss him and they would end as they always did.
    
    "You are very tasty today."
    
    Barely the tip of his tongue effected a reaction in Van.He felt 
    
    like his heart was like a flapping dove.
    
    "Take off your clothes, I want to taste more." Dilandau smiled.
    
    "Are you sure you have time?"
    
    "I make time for you Van."
    
    Van stilled his squirming and let Dilandau touch him.
    
    Van never did dress in much:A shirt for he hated vests and he didn't 
    
    like full coats,and cloth breeches of a peasant.Though they did 
    
    flatter him.He was still that skinny fawn of a boy, like the 
    
    gazelle that ran along the plain.They have died out in Zaibach 
    
    except for him, the prince in his arms.
    
    His throat was pulsing and quivering.His jaw tight, denying himself 
    
    the comfort of his touch. Van clenched his teeth as Dilandau kissed 
    
    him.
    
    Dilandau had him sprawled over the bed once his shirt was off.He 
    
    threw it over the door.Dilandau wished he could capture that wanton 
    
    and wild barbarian who had given him bloody ribbons across his 
    
    flesh.What was it he sought in those caramel eyes?Was it their 
    
    shame?The light that made his eyesseem to breath.His shame was sweet and rich.
    
    He wanted to taste it under his tongue too.
    
    He had no desire to hurt this boy.He was so beautiful like this.
    
    Vulnerable, weak and sweet.Even Van's usual foul temper was 
    
    allayed.He was skittish and clumsy, unaware of his desires, wanting 
    
    to suppress them.
    
    His lips shivered.His teeth moved as if he was covered in ice.
    
    "No."
    
    "Come now Van.You know you-"
    
    Van closed his eyes.
    
    Dilandau dragged his tongue against of his chin, over his lips.Van 
    
    panted deeper as Dilandau increased his attention towards him, his 
    
    kisses gentle and unending.Van tasted him back.As if it had been 
    
    a tonic of passion.Dilandau loved every moment of it. Van tried to 
    
    maintain his princely composure and reserve, but he was hungered by 
    
    Dilandau's embrace.He hated to enjoy this. 
    
    Everything about Van was wonderful.He wanted to worship his body 
    
    and bring out the blush in his dark skin, to leave him panting and 
    
    moaning and cumming again and again.He wanted Van to say his name, 
    
    instead of those hushed silent mutters to his duty and his gods.It 
    
    was so much.How could he be blind to it?
    
    Dilandau kissed his nipples.He had wanted to try this on him for a 
    
    long time since Van bit his chest so beautifully. Van whimpered like 
    
    a disappointed child as he did this, forgetting everything but 
    
    Dilandau.
    
    "Hmmm.Yes."
    
    Van pushed him, but could only manage to stroke his face, his resolve 
    
    so battered by his passions.
    
    "Please just…"
    
    Dilandau looked up.
    
    "Why don't you stop?Why are you doing this to me?"
    
    "I want to." Dilandau smiled."I wanted to see if it would work on 
    
    you like that.I think I want to kiss every single inch of your 
    
    body."
    
    Dilandau rolled down his pants.Nibbling below the crook of his 
    
    navel.Van was blushing redder than anyone he had ever seen.
    
    "No." Van shook his head,"You're bewitching me.I won't-"
    
    "Be quiet my sweet Tenshi."
    
    Van leaned back against the bed, prostrate and vulnerable.
    
    "Just get it over with.Please just do it and leave me alone."
    
    He split his legs apart suggestively.Dilandau's eyes grew as wide 
    
    as his grin, as Van wrapped his legs around him. ButDilandau closed 
    
    his knees.
    
    "Slow down.I'm not done kissing you."
    
    "Why?" Van pushed him away.
    
    Dilandau pinned back his arms.
    
    Van wept, the tears in his eyes "I didn't say you could do this.Why are you making me feel so-"
    
    "You don't like this?I'm trying to make you feel good." Dilandau smiled, trying to calm him back into kissing.
    
    "I can handle the pain. Just please-" Van squirmed away.
    
    "What did you think I want your body for?An place to store my sword?"
    
    "So you could ravage me? You want to dishonor me."
    
    "Do you have half an idea what that means?"Dilandau blew his hair 
    
    out of his eyes."I want to have sex with you.And it can be very 
    
    sweet.Just as long as we don't get silly, and make it about more 
    
    than it is.I want your pretty little body, and you want me to fuck 
    
    you.That's all.Why shouldn't we have some fun?"
    
    Van swallowed his reaction before he cried again.
    
    "I have no interest in torturing a worthless barbarian captive.
    
    Especially not one who laid himself at my feet.You have no value 
    
    except to me.Only I can see you for what you are."
    
    "What about Folken?Folken-"
    
    Dilandau smiled to quietly."and Folken, then."
    
    Van's eyes lowered.Could he really say Folken had been any help?
    
    He had drugged him like a beast and stole his guymelef.Dilandau 
    
    could see parts of him that only were in his dreams.
    
    "Who else?"
    
    "I- " Van said.
    
    Dilandau softly left a kiss against his throat under 
    
    his ear.
    
    "I'm not your punishment.I'm myself.I have no interest in 
    
    punishing you.But you are mine, and I won't hesitate to do anything 
    
    to make you honor me as I deserve."
    
    "You don't deserve anything.Death would be too good for you."
    
    "And what do you deserve? Fanelia-ko"
    
    Van was very still, he closed his eyes.
    
    "I deserve you."
    
    "You're such a strange thing Van Fanel." Dilandau kissed him.
    
    Van broke his lips away, "Why are you doing this to me?"
    
    Dilandau said "I take what I want."
    
    Van shuddered at the touch.It felt so warm and deep, it coursed beyond thought deep into 
    
    himself.The passion this bastard was unfolding in him.It burned 
    
    away his guilt, his hatred, he could see cool fire and stars behind 
    
    his eyes; even the air became too sweet to breathe as Dilandau 
    
    touched him.He didn't have time to think. He should have died then.
    
    Dilandau disappeared.His own mind disappear.
    
    Van grabbed Dilandau and ripped apart his tiara, a silvery cascade of 
    
    hair plummeted in front of his face and against Van's body.It was 
    
    beautiful.
    
    All the while he had forgotten all but scarlet eyes and cream skin 
    
    and silver hair, and warmth and heartbeat.Dilandau looked at him. 
    
    His eyes were only alive in this world he had created.
    
    There would be nothing outside.No war, no Folken, no pain.Just 
    
    this and here forever.
    
    "Dilandau-sama."It was a strong voice.It couldn't have been most 
    
    of the dragon slayers.
    
    Gatti stared in.His eyebrows jumped in the air for a second.But 
    
    only long enough so Dilandau pulled his hair together.Pinning it 
    
    back with his comb.Gatti had assumed in was a diadem.Not a shag 
    
    of barbarian curls.He hadn't realized how much longer his hair had 
    
    become since they left the Centers.
    
    Van was stripped already, sweat or maybe a trail of saliva against 
    
    his chest.
    
    "I see why Miguel wanted me to give you this, instead of handling it 
    
    himself."
    
    Dilandau narrowed his eyes against Gatti.
    
    "What do you want now?" Dilandau said, shielding Van's nudity with 
    
    his shirtless body.
    
    "Um.Nothing." Gatti was sweating, still not quaking.
    
    Dilandau raised his hand and smacked Gatti.He did roll with it, as 
    
    if he was used to getting hit.
    
    "Forgive me, Van.I didn't know you were so busy.It's a wonder you 
    
    have anytime to practice at all."
    
    Dilandau got out of the bed and pulled his shirt around him.
    
    "Dilandau-sama what are you doing?Folken will kill you if he 
    
    catches you with his little brother." Gatti whispered.
    
    "I thought I told you to mind your business." Dilandau hissed.
    
    "It's one thing to romance him if you want, but if you would lie with him, Folken would surely-"
    
    Dilandau knew he would never shut Gatti up, so he stared at 
    
    him."Gatti." Dilandau twirled his blond hairs around his finger "Do 
    
    you want to join us?You can be on top, if you suck me down first.
    
    We can tie Van to the bed and-"
    
    Gatti's face dropped. "Ewww. No no.I-"
    
    Dilandau slapped him.
    
    "Leave then.Don't come back until I tell you."
    
    Gatti pursed up his lips, as if he tasted something bitter.
    
    "Hai Dilandau-sama." Gatti bowed.
    
    The Dragon Slayer snuck out.
    
    Van sat back on the bed
    
    "Gatti is such an idiot.He thinks with his.He thinks I want him 
    
    around.It prickles his envy that he can't impress me, even if he 
    
    doesn't want me."
    
    Van panted breath escaping his face.Van looked with heat against his pale skin.
    
    "I'll have to continue this later." Dilandau said."I have business."
    
    "What?" Van placed his arms around him.
    
    Dilandau stopped and looked at him.Van's face flushed and eyes 
    
    shining.He was perfect like this.The way his arms reached out for 
    
    him.Dilandau grinned.
    
    He finally realized that this was what he wanted, Van's desire. It 
    
    was so sweet.He never thought he could feel so good.This was it.
    
    "It's best to leave you when you are hungry, tenshi.Like this." 
    
    Dilandau brushed his face.
    
    "But…" Van asked confusion and passion clouding his eyes.
    
    Dilandau smiled at him."Yes that's it."Van felt his hands curl 
    
    around his fingers."That's what I want of you."
    
    "Please Dilandau…."
    
    "I'll return Tenshi."
    
    The words died in Van's ear as Dilandau drifted away.And it became 
    
    clear to Van.The tears fell out of his eyes.
    
    Van was sure what it was.This was his punishment.That he would be 
    
    dishonored like this, for leaving Balgus to die, for his kingdom to 
    
    burn.He'd have to lie here in the dark with this dark hearted boy.
    
    The worst of it all was he never knew how he felt about it.If 
    
    Dilandau was raping him it was only torture.Something that his body 
    
    could heal from and his mind forget.
    
    But this torture was not pure.Why couldn't it just hurt? His brain 
    
    flooded with him, his heart gasping and pounding in his chest, and 
    
    those kisses.They couldn't be described as anything but sweet.
    
    Why couldn't it be torture?This inquietude of passion was filling 
    
    him burning inside of him worse then any pain in his body.There 
    
    were a thousand things even Van could think would have hurt worse.
    
    Dilandau was innocent as a forest fire.He didn't feel this.All he 
    
    felt was the pleasure and the excitement of curbing him.
    
    Dilandau could sleep afterwards.Dilandau could nuzzle him and thank 
    
    him, genuinely for his stolen pleasure, drifting into sleep unaware 
    
    of his arms clasping around Van possessively unaware of anything 
    
    other then his sated pleasure.He might even have developed an 
    
    attachment to Van.He wouldn't think about it.As long as Fanelia 
    
    lay in peril this would be his debt, whoring himself before Zaibach 
    
    until he could build it again.
    
    He wanted Dilandau to just die or stop, or in his darker moments go 
    
    away and bother someone else.He had seen the way Dilandau looked at 
    
    Miguel.Like the way a schoolgirl looks at her secret beloved, sweet 
    
    and curious.Of course he would never touch Miguel.He cared about 
    
    him too much.Dilandau looked at him with lust.A lot.With none 
    
    of the warmth he did with Miguel.
    
    Van couldn't even imagine Dilandau looking with any warmth.He was 
    
    not a warm person.He was too passionate.But Miguel, he was a 
    
    passion he would never partake.It was forbidden to him by law and 
    
    by choice.
    
    Dilandau found comfort in his arms.The way to ease the
    
    suffering and the lust.Dilandau was just using him.


	8. Their Armor

Their Armor
    
     
    
    Their Armor
    
    In the common room nothing unusual as Viole entered.Tired 
    
    from practice she was far from happy to spend free time lazing about 
    
    with the others.But Dilandau had canceled their practice and their 
    
    was nothing else to do.Gatti and Guimel were playing billards 
    
    across the table, Dallet was on the couch, the whole couch lounging 
    
    with his head on the floor and his hair spread out reading a journal. 
    
    How can anyone read upside down? She parked herself on the edge of a 
    
    stool and looked for any of the journals that she hadn't read.They 
    
    were all so tedious and inane.Dallet was the only one who actually 
    
    read them for enjoyment.
    
    Dallet of course was imparting his boundless wisdom about 
    
    dating and women.Viole sat through it and looked at the cartoons.
    
    And turned to the novels page. 
    
    "But gifts never work out, that was your first mistake, with her.You get a girl 
    
    ciocolates she'll say they'll make her fat.You get her roses she'll 
    
    say that she wanted lilies."Dallet said."Girls don't know what 
    
    they want."
    
    "Bah.Ciocolats work.I don't go after skinny prudes like 
    
    you.I like women with some curves." Gatti shot the blue into 
    
    Chesta's zone."There was Ginga of Kindra or no it was Cathy I 
    
    forget.She liked my ciocolates." 
    
    Dallet groaned,"They always backfire."
    
     "You just want some willowy tall beanpole."Gatti said 
    
    scornfully. "That's why you like Guimel.I want to be able to tell 
    
    the difference between a woman and a boy.If I wanted to fuck a boy 
    
    I would have had my way with you a long time ago."
    
     "Oh how flattering.Let me just jump into your arms."
    
     "Stop flirting you two."Guimel groaned, "Or I'll have to 
    
    break my foot off in your-
    
     "Yeah Yeah." 
    
    Gatti smiled focusing on the shot.
    
     "Dallet, I wish very much so that if I live through this war, 
    
    you would show me your sister, she'd be well moneyed of course and 
    
    with the curves in the right places. And huge tits."
    
     Kanik drew the outline of a woman on the old dusty score 
    
    board, complete with nipples.
    
     Gatti looked over at the couch casting a kiss at Viole.
    
     "Tell me Viole-kun?"Gatti glared straight at her.Which do 
    
    you prefer girls with large breasts or girls with huge breasts?"
    
    Gatti asked.
    
     Moran glumped, afraid what she would do.
    
    Viole stopped and continued reading her journal.He just 
    
    loved to forget who she was.That she did not debase her mind with 
    
    such low thoughts.Her mind was free from such inane distractions.
    
     "I'll not-"
    
     "Play it safe and say huge breasts.Good boy." Gatti smiled 
    
    and continued playing. "We'll make a man out of that one yet." Gatti 
    
    lowered his head much too close,"I should have guessed."
    
     "Listen you—" Viole sniffed.
    
     "That is why you fit in so well with us lads.You don't have 
    
    to worry about all those fresh young girls at Academy."
    
     Viole could not believe what he was insinuating that she'd 
    
    let such feelings effect her.She was a soldier, not some goof off, 
    
    and certainly not some sexual deviant.
    
     Guimel shoved him back towards the table.He really wanted 
    
    to get in a game tonight.Viole didn't even blink at his 
    
    accusation.She would not let him say such things.
    
     "Cool off you two.Or I'll go get-"Guimel snapped his 
    
    fingers.
    
     "Just funnin' Viole-kun." Gatti flicked his tongue at her name.
    
     Dallet laughed easing the room.
    
     "Thank the Gods, I'm the only one in my family."Dallet 
    
    shook his head, "The thought of you being my blood frightens me."
    
     "Well I'll find some dark haired lady somewhere.Someone 
    
    with cash-"
    
     "With your reputation, I wouldn't let you near my sister." 
    
    Chesta said, "Our clan is blond anyway."
    
     "All 13 of you?Don't you get blinded in the summer time?"
    
     "Yes.Dorun has red hair, but it's light.He's probably the 
    
    fieldhand's baby."
    
     Gatti chalked up his cue.
    
     "The way I see it if you are gay, why would you want to be 
    
    with such a girly boy.I detest a manly woman." Gatti said.
    
     "I'm not gay.I passed the test.I'm not a freak or 
    
    anything like that." Dallet shook his head."I like pretty boys and 
    
    pretty girls.I think a boy can be pretty." He explained, "If I were 
    
    some kind of freak wouldn't the test have shown it, right?"
    
     "You're right."Gatti said.
    
     Miguel entered the room agitated, brushing past all of them.
    
    Lifting Dallet's feet up."Move."He looked as if he sat in 
    
    something wet, like he had something on his mind.All the other 
    
    slayers said to leave Miguel alone.He got moody sometime.Some 
    
    even accused him of getting the vapors, lovesick, languishing in his 
    
    room crying or just watching the ceiling.That was what made the 
    
    boys fall so mad for him.He was somber, chaste and quiet.She 
    
    supposed that if boys could fall in love with girls because they were 
    
    virtuous, boys could be attracted to another boy's chastity too.She 
    
    wondered if there was such thing as a male damsel in distress. That 
    
    would definitely be Miguel.No one ever said anything about Miguel's 
    
    upbringing.Viole guessed it must have been pretty good considering 
    
    how handsome and genteel he acted.
    
     He lifted his head towards her. What are you reading Viole-
    
    chan?"Miguel-sempai always had something nice to say to her even if 
    
    it was only her name.
    
     "The Fashion Journal. `Escape From The Desert Island.'It's 
    
    dreadful.Cost a half a pid.At least it's not a romance, 
    
    or `Elena' or something.Girls are so foolish."
    
     Dallet looked at it "Which one you got?"
    
     He looked on the cover."Issue three."
    
     "Wow.You are behind.Did he escape the-"
    
     "No no. Don't tell me."Viole shook her head, "I want to be 
    
    surprised."Viole continued reading and Dallet peaked over her 
    
    shoulder.Giggling ever once and a while.He was such a spastic fop.
    
     Moran scratched another tally against Chesta's name over the 
    
    ladies boob.
    
     "How dare you desecrate my wife?"Gatti put his hand on his 
    
    hip as if he'd draw his dagger.
    
     "You really are a child, I mean really." Chesta rolled his 
    
    eyes.
    
     "Come on Gatti if you want gab to Dallet, let someone else 
    
    in." Guimel whined.
    
     "It's my turn."
    
     "Then play and stop talking.It's my turn next."Guimel 
    
    said. 
    
    Moran smiled."Don't worry it's 13 to 3.Chesta's going to 
    
    grind him."
    
     Chesta smiled cockily.
    
     Dallet peaked over her shoulder.
    
     "Ooh.Have you gotten to the part where he got away?On 
    
    page-"
    
     Viole glared at him"No.I'm trying to-"
    
     "I'm just explaining to the others.See Rikan Telemachae, 
    
    he's the hero.He escaped the realm of the Jungle Queen of the 
    
    Mystic Moon and her cannibals.In the dead by night."Dallet 
    
    grabbed the journal away"Here listen to this It's so exciting—"
    
     "Dallet if I wanted to know what happened I would read it 
    
    myself."Guimel said,"Shut up."
    
     "It's a good novel in here.I like this one almost as good 
    
    as the `Youth of Janga.'It is all about a Captain who is trapped on 
    
    a Southern Island and must survive on an island alone.Then he finds 
    
    that there are vicious savages on the island with coal black skin and 
    
    dark eyes.They are Draconians and they worship a volcano god.
    
    Taka.And so they were going to sacrifice the beautiful maiden 
    
    Annalita and-"
    
     "Good.I'm glad you are enjoying it." Guimel said lining up 
    
    his next shot."Now leave Viole alone."
    
     "Thank you Guimel-sempai."Viole grabbed her paper back.
    
     "No problem Viole-kun.He's beginning to irritate me."
    
    Dallet could get on anyone's nerves for long periods of 
    
    time.Miguel stood up banishing him from his lap and the couch he 
    
    rolled onto the floor.
    
     "Well one never knows what one should do if you met 
    
    cannibals."
    
     "There are no cannibals.The only savages are the ones over 
    
    the borders of Zaibach.Besides I've met many of them.They are 
    
    just men with dark skin or white hair or wings or whatever.They 
    
    aren't cannibals." Miguel shook his head.
    
     "Do you think Prince Van is a cannibal, Dallet?"Guimel 
    
    laughed.
    
     "I don't know what he is."Dallet said laughing, "But I 
    
    don't think I have to worry about him unless he pulls out a fork."
    
     "Barbarians don't use forks." Guimel said, "Folken drinks out 
    
    of his soup bowl.Like it was a cup."
    
     "It was so cute.He just picked it up and started drinking 
    
    it down."
    
    "He eats tubers with his knife."
    
    "Well he's gonna have a heck of a time eating me, without 
    
    utensils."Dallet said.
    
    "They are from Fanelia.They are strange.I mean bonking on 
    
    his own brother like that.That is barbarous."Gatti 
    
    nodded, "Ungodly…" 
    
    "Come now," Dallet sat up "You are such a hypocrite. That's 
    
    the way royalty has always been.They all do it to keep themselves 
    
    pure.They get married to their sisters and stuff.It was that way 
    
    until Dornkirk-sama came to bring us out of ignorance.Royals mingle 
    
    with their own kind.Why should they screw around with people of a 
    
    lower quality?"
    
     The ball went bouncing past. Chesta's blue eyes screwed up 
    
    into tight beams.Chesta growled and grabbed the ball.
    
     "Folken-sama would never do such a thing."
    
     Gatti fluttered "Of course not wonderful beautiful perfect 
    
    Folken-sama." Gatti leaned on his cue, "We have to remember they are 
    
    barbarians.No matter how we can dress them up.They don't know 
    
    better."
    
     "Prince Van is still what you would call a handsome boy.I 
    
    don't think there would be a man who could resist him." Miguel smiled 
    
    weakly."I think that he's very pretty." 
    
    "It must be fun to be the prince.Just choose whomever you 
    
    like and let the devil care.He could take his brother into his 
    
    bed."Gatti said, gleaming mischief in his eyes.
    
     "Folken wouldn't-" Chesta tapped his cue.
    
     "He would have to.That's how it works in those countries." 
    
    Gatti said, "They have no morals."
    
     "But he wouldn't-"
    
     "Fine then he wouldn't."Guimel shook his head."Who 
    
    cares?This is a stupid discussion.They were not sleeping 
    
    together.I mean all you saw was Van in his bed."
    
     "Yeah.He was holding him."
    
     "Didn't you ever sneak in your brother's bed when you had a 
    
    nightmare?" Guimel brushed hair onto his nose.
    
     Dallet stared and shook his head "Finish the game."
    
     
    
    Gatti looked at his reflection in the mirror.He couldn't 
    
    think of anything else after that business with Miguel.He liked 
    
    Miguel a lot, and knew his silence couldn't be good. Gatti knew that 
    
    Miguel was on edge.He did not want to think it was what he said 
    
    about Dilandau.That would be a mess.Miguel was just horny.You 
    
    got horny, you got laid and you moved on.There was nothing else to 
    
    it.Girl, boy, it didn't matter and it was all over in a few days.
    
     Chesta, his neighbor continued quietly sitting, and not 
    
    talking.Reflection he called it.Prayer.Chesta didn't have the 
    
    balls to call it that.Not that Gatti would have the balls to pray 
    
    at all.He had heard tales of the things they did to certain priests 
    
    in the Dawning of the New Era.Like holding a guy next to a vat of 
    
    hot grease or shooting some priests holed up in their temple, making 
    
    the stones of the shrines red veined.Then there were the people who 
    
    just vanished.Guimel's father just disappeared one night.No one 
    
    seemed to check if the priest had a three-year-old son.He wore out 
    
    his shoes trying to find where his father went.He wandered all the 
    
    way to Dallet's house ten miles away.Dallet had a thing for 
    
    protecting him ever since.It seemed like a silly thing to stand up 
    
    for.I mean at least the gender deviants were getting some action.
    
     Chesta was in reality the only person in his life who was not 
    
    a gender deviant of some sort.But that was by default.The boy so 
    
    much hadn't had a dirty dream since puberty.He was an anti-
    
    sexualist, by practice if not political party.
    
     Gatti realized he was staring at himself in that mirror much 
    
    too long to look manly.Dilandau preened like a bantam rooster, look 
    
    how that got poked at.Gatti was very proud of himself.He could 
    
    rest knowing that he had done a pretty good job with his day.
    
     That whole business with Viole-kun was priceless.He 
    
    expected her to run off and cry after all that business with that 
    
    dirty talk.She had a thin skin.He could see her eyes tremble.
    
    How anybody like that could be such a demon with a sword confused 
    
    him.She could dance in her guymelef.Rather than shirk she leapt 
    
    into battle like a panther.The sways of her destruction and power 
    
    sweeping over her enemies,it took a girl to make it look 
    
    beautiful.The only one he had ever seen match with the balance of 
    
    grace and power was Dilandau, but it was not the same.Dilandau had 
    
    no technique, no precision.Of course he could be exaggerating.
    
    Lots of new Dragon Slayers showed promise and then got rolled out.
    
     He harbored no grudge to Viole-kun, she was a good soldier 
    
    who was adjusting to well to the training.No bitching, no 
    
    complaining.She was as good as they came and she'd give her life 
    
    for Dilandau.If anything she was no threat, harboring no huge 
    
    ambitions.She wanted to be a Captain of her own squad of Guymelefs 
    
    some day.She just had a steady determination and nerves of ice.
    
     Something that he would have to break before Dilandau would 
    
    throw Viole out of the Dragon Slayers.
    
     He wasn't going to give up his place without a fight.He had 
    
    always been Dilandau's second in command.His foil, his rival.Now 
    
    in this stranger he was being replaced.
    
     Dilandau had asked Viole to bout him three times last week 
    
    after 1900 during the rest period.This week he only asked Gatti 
    
    twice.Dilandau was being beaten.Viole had a cuff over her ear, 
    
    and one on her neck.A classic decapitation blow.Gatti had noticed 
    
    that Dilandau had scarlet bruise on his shoulder as he got undressed 
    
    in the gym.He had tried to hide it.Viole was out for blood.What 
    
    kind of fiend could attack his shoulder?Looked like teethmarks.
    
     It would be like that.You bout someone for years and then 
    
    they get familiar, they get boring.And Gatti didn't need to bruise 
    
    Dilandau.Dilandau would no longer favor him how could he stay 
    
    lieutenant for long.
    
     He remembered the first time he and Dilandau bouted.
    
    D-chan in those days, before D-sempai or now Dilandau-sama.
    
    D-chan unpacked his clothes in silence out of his valise.He also 
    
    had the habit to stare at walls.But they had known he was a made 
    
    and not worthy of any notice.Until that first night…
    
    Dilandau unfolded his linen sweater.Inside, a flat beastman 
    
    doll.It was black and torn.With one of it's glass eyes missing.
    
    It seemed more the case of a doll than a doll.Gatti had a little 
    
    sister.He looked at Dilandau.Curl into his bed.
    
    Gatti rolled over in his bed and laughed to himself.That 
    
    little boy stuck in his doll.He laughed very quietly, to himself on 
    
    that first night in the bunks.
    
    That night a pair of boys were playing rounders with small 
    
    pieces of metal, very fancy, Dallet owned these.He talked to Dallet 
    
    and his free slave Guimel.They asked him if he was bunking under 
    
    the monster boy.They had heard those homunculi didn't to drink the 
    
    souls of dead people to survive.Gatti had no idea.He only laughed 
    
    and told them about the boy's secret doll.After that the idea of D-
    
    chan being a dangerous homunculi was laughable.
    
    Of course it couldn't end there.Soon they had decided that 
    
    the funniest thing in the world would be to steal that doll from the 
    
    weird silver haired boy and show it to everyone.So they struck out.
    
    The boy hid his doll behind his back.
    
    "Hey what you got there?"
    
    "My Jajuka."
    
    "Oh."
    
    "He's not really black.He turned that color.He was 
    
    brown.When I pulled it out of the fire.It turned black."
    
    "You pulled it out of a fire?"
    
    He nodded."The lab was on fire and I grabbed it before it 
    
    burned up.
    
    "Huh?"
    
    He stared at it, "It's a nice Jajuka, even if it doesn't say 
    
    anything and it's crispy smelling."
    
    "Say.Can I see it?"
    
    D looked at him "Okay."
    
    Guimel took the doll and smiled back.
    
    "Yes."
    
    D-chan smiled.
    
    "Now we play keep away."Guimel tucked the doll under his 
    
    arm and ran.
    
    D-chan growled.And for the first time any of them noticed 
    
    his eyes were not brown, but bloody and mad.It made Guimel nervous 
    
    for a second.
    
    "Give that back," the boy said quietly.
    
    Guimel tossed the doll over to Gatti.D ran over to Gatti.
    
    Gatti dangled it over his head.He tried to grab it.
    
    Dallet laughed"Do you want your dolly back?"
    
    Dilandau gritted his teeth.His face tightened.
    
    Dallet quickly passed it back to Guimel.He panicked.He 
    
    tossed it into a bunk aimlessly.D chased them around the bunk room 
    
    as they tossed it back and forth.
    
    Guimel looked around and stuffed it under a bed. They sat in 
    
    a line as the other boys began rousing at the noise of the poor 
    
    silver haired boys cries.
    
    D-chan looked at him.
    
    "Where did you throw my Jajuka?"
    
    "Um… What?I don't know what you are talking about."
    
    "Yeah.What kind of silly boy would have a doll?"
    
    "Yeah, Only girls like dolls."Dallet repeated.
    
    "If you want to be a girl, why aren't you in the girls 
    
    barracks?"
    
    They poked him.
    
    "It was mine.Why are you doing- You mean- mean— you're 
    
    mean!"The tears were coming out of his eyes.He wasn't even 
    
    trying to hold them back.They laughed.
    
    "Go to the girls tent then.Go see your dolly.It's 
    
    probably there."
    
     D wandered back to his bed, trying to make sense of his fate, 
    
    as they cloistered, triumphing at their dominance.
    
     It was only the next day after they had lost his doll that 
    
    they first began to practice with swords.D-chan was small.Not as 
    
    small as Chesta, but still skinnier than any of them, as if he grew 
    
    up eating rice and celery.He was stuck with one of the longer 
    
    bokken.And when Gatti beat him easily, he broke down in front of 
    
    them again.He cried.He didn't run he just covered his face and 
    
    cried.Gatti felt very good.
    
     That night at dinner the other boys were around him marveling 
    
    at his skill.
    
     "Ne, Gatti-sempai.You beat everyone." Dallet said,"You're 
    
    the best in class."
    
     The pale silver haired boy walked into the room, looking down 
    
    at his feet.He'd stopped bawling.
    
     "It's D-chan."
    
     "He's probably going to talk to his dolly."Gatti said.The 
    
    others laughed.He knew he was on top of the world.
    
     At this everything began.
    
     Gatti was walking to the bathroom in the middle of the night.
    
     D-chan closed the door.He heard the click of the lock.
    
     "What are you doing Doll baby?"
    
     D-chan stood his ground.He lifted his soft dark eyes into 
    
    Gatti's.
    
     "What's a matter scared of the dark, too?Dolly-chan?"
    
     D smiled.
    
     "What are you smiling at?"
    
     He slammed Gatti into the sink, chipping his nose against the 
    
    stone, slamming his face against the sink.Gatti howled in pain.
    
    And D-chan smiled. He had the strength of about four or five boys and 
    
    the fury of an army.D-chan slapped and punched him in the face And 
    
    D-chan smiled. "Take it back."The boy creature snarled.
    
     "No.You fucking…"
    
    D-chan grabbed his shampoo bottle and flushed the soap 
    
    against his face, in his eyes, in his mouth, everywhere. He was 
    
    choking and dying as his face burned and bled with heat and poison. 
    
    And D-chan smiled
    
     "Got to hell." But the soap only went into his mouth.
    
     "You're not better than me." D-chan laughed, "No one is 
    
    better than me.No one.I am made for this.This is my destiny.
    
    So you either kill me or just except it.I will not tolerate your 
    
    pity or your disrespect."
    
     When he ran out of shampoo. So with a slap to the back of his 
    
    head, he stood up.
    
     "I can't see."Gatti wailed "Why did you-"
    
     "You're nothing.Do you really think I have no experience in 
    
    battle.You might be a wizard with a f*cking sword, but how many 
    
    have you killed?If you think I'll let you make a fool out of me, 
    
    you're the fool."D said lightly yanking the nape of his neck.
    
     Gatti began whimpering "Gomen Nasai.Forgive me D-san."
    
     Dilandau left the water running.So he could wash the pain 
    
    out of his eyes.
    
     "I loved my Jajuka.And now he's gone.And I blame you and 
    
    that curly headed sheep boy.Don't anger me again or I'll hurt you."
    
     
    
     The next day, after the attack they fought again. Dilandau 
    
    gripped the sword a little surer now.But Gatti had forgotten 
    
    himself.He wanted vengeance.
    
     "I'll show you to jump me." Gatti already felt the sting of 
    
    bruised honor.He descended on Dilandau with the wrath of a god with 
    
    his sword.Dilandau looked like a rabbit before a lion.He defeated 
    
    Dilandau again.
    
     "Good point.Don't attack so aggressively.Some could see 
    
    his vulnerabilities."
    
     And so Gatti continued his day.He walked in the hall from 
    
    recitations, a subject he never did excel at.But if he wasn't 
    
    careful he'd be stuck back a year with the new plebes.And he knew 
    
    someone was watching him.He held his notebook closer.It seemed so 
    
    quiet.
    
     He was crushed against the ground.
    
     Nothing.He couldn't even hear a noise before he was on the 
    
    ground.
    
     He was in so much pain.Dilandau stepped on his chest.
    
     "You are still nothing.You are a nothing without your 
    
    sword.Don't beat me again."He dropped the slate broken in half 
    
    over his head with a stream of nose blood on it.
    
    It would only take a few more times before Gatti stopped 
    
    winning to Dilandau, after recitation, after lights out and that 
    
    other time,
    
     Gatti limped into the barracks.His whole body ached.His 
    
    nose was bleeding.The boys crowded around him, poking at the blood 
    
    on his face.The boys looked at him asking him what happened.
    
     "Gatti why were you skipping recitations?"
    
     "Yeah what happened?"
    
     Gatti wept, he would let his new fellows in on it.He would 
    
    tell them the truth and maybe he could stop the monster, "D-chan beat 
    
    me up."
    
     There was one laugh.
    
     "D-chan.That little wimp."
    
     Then there was more laughter.
    
     "We have to get him."Gatti said.
    
     "Yeah right.D-chan is a fraidy cat.You saw how he always 
    
    cries."
    
     Gatti shook his head."He jumped me in the bathroom."
    
     They stared at him "You can't be afraid of that baby.He 
    
    likes dolls and you beat him with a sword.Why are you so scared of 
    
    that wimp?"
    
     "It's just…"
    
     Gatti knew his newly won fame was gone.Guimel rolled his 
    
    eyes.How could little D-chan be so vicious?Gatti was no longer in 
    
    charge.Dilandau's brutality had cowed him.He had been bested.
    
     Dilandau knew he must be the best.Gatti only let him.
    
    Gatti tried everything to get back at him.There was a night he did 
    
    try to ambush Dilandau with a sword.But Dilandau heard him and 
    
    defended himself with a wood club he found when he broke his chair.
    
    In the end they realized that it would be best to give up the 
    
    rivalry.But no it wasn't a rivalry.Gatti knew it wasn't.It was 
    
    never a rivalry, except between the truth and reality.Gatti knew he 
    
    was better than Dilandau, but Dilandau would never let him be.
    
    Gatti trained with Dilandau in the night while most slept and 
    
    played cards.They watched the upper classes.They nearly cut each 
    
    other to ribbons.They came close to killing each other several 
    
    times.The power of steel seduced him.There became nothing better 
    
    than a good fight.From the teachers they hid their skill.But in 
    
    combat and competition they shined.Gatti easily beat everyone, 
    
    bragged about it and brandished his title of greatest fencer in the 
    
    academy like a badge of honor.The girls were impressed early on.
    
    They all fell for him at some time and then usually lived to regret 
    
    it.Gatti at one point had 5 different girlfriends.It was an 
    
    honor.The honor Dilandau allowed him.Without it that would have 
    
    meant nothing.
    
    Yet Dilandau would spare his skill he would hide it.His 
    
    technique soft and soothing, quick and straight and then he'd pull 
    
    out the attack in the last point.And always when he bouted Gatti he 
    
    won.Because that was his right.He was the best.
    
     
    
    Dilandau was the best at everything.He couldn't help but 
    
    be.And when he wasn't he got violent.He believed in competition, 
    
    as long as it let him win.Even in academics when he began to fall 
    
    behind he demanded to get better.In 3rd year mathematics he dropped 
    
    a desk from the 2nd story to scare his rival into getting a bad grade.
    
    Soon stories of D-san were plentiful.Only Gatti talked to 
    
    him, not that he had that much to say.He would sit alone at meals, 
    
    at study and everyone was afraid of him.It was good for him as a 
    
    captain to learn his place, above everyone else.He was always 
    
    lonely at worst.
    
    No one really paid any attention to Dilandau's dubious skills 
    
    until they were all in their 4th year.There was a 6th year 
    
    teamleader who was sniffing around, looking for some bitch to shove 
    
    around.He predated most of the smaller boys.Guimel became afraid 
    
    of going to the showers and whispered such frightening things in 
    
    Dallet's ear.That was when Dallet became edgier and Guimel's spunk 
    
    seemed to fade into dullness.From that point on Dallet was quick to 
    
    get out his sword.
    
    When D-san asked Guimel why he was crying, he gritted those 
    
    impossible white teeth and kicked a hole in the wall. They all had a 
    
    feeling that Dornatti had met his match.No one happened to tell him 
    
    about the wild homunculi maniac.With his beauty, D-san was a 
    
    pervert trap.Soon Dornatti had vanished from the center and a new 
    
    command position opened.Everyone was thankful to D-san for getting 
    
    rid of him, even the officers.D. Albatou was the only person to be 
    
    elected team leader while still under probation.The soldiers who 
    
    once feared him looked up to him.They called him by his full name, 
    
    Dilandau.No one even knew he had a name until then.He had never 
    
    had people looking up to him.It did not go to his head because he 
    
    couldn't believe it, for a long time he wouldn't talk to anyone but 
    
    his original four.
    
     But Dilandau-sempai became a real power in the school.He 
    
    was not as violent as he used to be.When someone was pawing at 
    
    Chesta like a horny goat all he had to do was drop his coffee mug and 
    
    smile very grimly and the guy abandoned the pursuit.Of course 
    
    Chesta thought that meant he was Dilandau's bitch after that, for 
    
    nearly two months.Dilandau was much too preoccupied with school to 
    
    ever even look at any of them in that way.He made his decisions 
    
    long ago.He'd rather have power than sex. Though he did find Chesta 
    
    sweet.If he had wanted a relationship before Miguel came along, he 
    
    probably would have paired off with the petite blond Dragon Slayer.
    
    Of course after Miguel they learned he was all business, and never 
    
    wanted any of them.Well Gatti had his doubts on that. Dilandau 
    
    would never let himself, anymore than Gatti would bed his sword or 
    
    Chesta get friendly with one of his racing mounts.They called them 
    
    Dilandau's pets.That much more appropriate than Dilandau's Harem.
    
    They all knew he failed the Gay Tests, or Gender Propriety.
    
    No one but the Generals and the boys in the center knew the 
    
    most beloved and lusted after boy in Zaibach was gay.Before 
    
    Dilandau was anybody, he had stood before the school.Everyone who 
    
    did was put on display with placards saying nasty things.They all 
    
    had to walk past and read them. He'd taken it four times each time 
    
    cast out with all the other perverts.He looked as if he could die.
    
    But the bastard didn't even cry.The whole time from Reveille to 8th 
    
    Watch.Even as they laughed and scorned, some of the students tossed 
    
    dust at him.And thankfully for them he had to stay up there the 
    
    whole time, or he probably broken their jaw.The bastard never even 
    
    cried.It was the only time Gatti could ever remember how that boy 
    
    had held that little doll close to him.
    
    They stood and helped him down from the gibbit. Gatti, 
    
    Guimel, Dallet, even Chesta.He shook the dust out of his hair.
    
    They all said they would stand by him.Dilandau said didn't turn 
    
    around.He rolled his eyes "Where else would you go, you dirty 
    
    fucks?"He turned around and walked to bed.That was one of the 
    
    sweetest things anybody had ever said to Gatti.
    
    They became extensions of Dilandau's power.They became his 
    
    tools.And because he was such a heartless bastard they only kept on 
    
    getting better.
    
    Dilandau had given them a lot.With Dilandau he was one of 
    
    the most powerful soldiers in the world.
    
    Now there was another who would take Dilandau, take his honor 
    
    away from him.Viole did not fight for her skill.It was blasted 
    
    upon her.It was no gift, just a fluke.And when her luck run out 
    
    she would be nothing.Gatti spun the mirror around, and rested in 
    
    his bed.He dreamt of a lovely darkhaired girl feeding him a goblet 
    
    of milk and a goblet of fire.
    
     
    
    Guimel walked towards Miguel who had wafted out of the common 
    
    room.He stopped Miguel before he could sneak down the hall.Dallet 
    
    followed behind them.
    
    "Come on Miguel we can't play Jewels with only two players.
    
    It's just one game of cards."
    
     "We can do it tommorow."
    
     "Miguel, look, stay up. You've been acting strange.We just 
    
    want to talk."Guimel said.
    
    "Yeah like something crawled up your ass and died." Dallet 
    
    popped down."You look like you're so lonely.You haven't look that 
    
    way in a long time."
    
    "What way?"
    
    "Before… before what?Yesterday, last week.How do you 
    
    think you can tell me something like that?" Miguel snapped.
    
    "What's wrong?"Guimel asked.
    
    Miguel knew he could trust Guimel.
    
    "Dilandau is sleeping with the Prince."
    
    Guimel stared"Aha I knew it.I just knew it.I was right"
    
    Dallet blinked "What?"
    
    "Shh.Chesta will hear.Then he'll go tell Folken and then-"
    
    "Wait you mean Folken and Dilandau are-"
    
    "Dallet.Chesta will tell Folken and Folken will get 
    
    angry."Guimel said evenly.
    
    Miguel looked at his feet.
    
     "So who is on top?"
    
    "How long has this been going on?"
    
    "Since Fanelia." Miguel said.
    
     "We burned it down."
    
    "He came to fight us off and well you know-"
    
    "Dilandau is bonking the Fanelian Prince after the invasion 
    
    of Fanelia?It has to be true.It's too unbelievable."Dallet 
    
    said, "He's found more than one way to master Fanelia."
    
    "But you mustn't tell Chesta or any of the new ones."
    
    "Who else knows?"
    
     "How did you find out?" Guimel asked.
    
    "You pimp you."Dallet squealed and punched him in the 
    
    shoulder "You're helping them aren't you?Passing their messages, 
    
    giving each other presents.You are Dilandau's go between."
    
    "He is a very fine gentleman.It is an honor to help them."
    
    "That is why Dilandau was keeping you awake.For awhile we 
    
    thought Dilandau had found himself a new bit of rough."
    
    "No no. Dilandau would never.He wouldn't-"
    
    Guimel smacked him lightly, "I guess we were wrong about 
    
    that."
    
    Dallet "Gods, you are lucky.I wish he trusted me enough.
    
    No wonder you're all edgy.I would have thought it a broken heart."
    
    Miguel smiled "They think everything is because I've got a 
    
    broken heart.I'm just worried that Folken will find out."
    
     "Gatti said that you'd found someone and that's why you were 
    
    out prowling nights.Does that mean Gatti knows too?"
    
    "Gatti knows.He's been chaperoning them, kind of."
    
    "Yeah he's been going on about you and Malliel."
    
    "He's full of shit.Mal's like 13.I don't like kids."
    
    "It must be so exciting.Does the Prince write him letters?
    
    About how he pines and languishes for his fiery touch."
    
    Miguel looked strangely at Dallet.
    
    "And Dilandau responds about how he cannot submit to the 
    
    temptations of his burning passion out of duty and then the Prince 
    
    responds how he will die…."Dallet grabbed Miguel's shirt 
    
    enthusiastically"Is that why he was sick?Because he was getting 
    
    the vapors over Dilandau?Wow was he lovesick?He's so sensitive 
    
    he'll die of a broken heart and madness."
    
    "Remember Dallet this is the same guy who beat you up." 
    
    Guimel said, "I don't think he'll die of a broken heart."
    
    "Your story is much more interesting than mine.Why don't 
    
    you just tell it to yourself?" Miguel shrugged Dallet off.
    
    "That's how these grand romances go.They do write letters 
    
    to each other don't they?"
    
     "They don't have much time between… you know."
    
     Dallet chuckled, "Wow this is exciting.Well don't you 
    
    worry.We'll bury this secret with us.I won't tell a soul."
    
     Dallet beamed brightly at him slapping him on the soldier.
    
     "I wish I could be in your shoes.You must be his favorite."
    
    Miguel smiled thinking, I'd rather be his whore than his 
    
    favorite soldier.He continued to gab with the two until they went 
    
    to Guimel's room off by themselves.He walked back to his own room 
    
    and his soft bed, alone and free.
    
     
    
     Viole sat looking at the ceiling, and the drawing on her 
    
    wall.It was coming down.The corners were worn by pins and 
    
    needles.She pinned it back up onto the wall in her bunk. 
    
    Viole couldn't believe the level of disrespect that went 
    
    around here.They were gossiping like schoolgirls about a prince and 
    
    saying such vulgar things.Viole would never understand men, even if 
    
    she had an aversion to women.
    
     But she had seen some things.She wondered if The Prince 
    
    would be the kind who would ignite the passion in her commander's 
    
    heart.
    
     
    
     She had seen the prince walking around the observatory 
    
    looking at the sky and the guymelefs. The Fanelian.Her brain could 
    
    call him few things but Prince.He was radiant and majestic.A 
    
    magnificent savage.She could see why Dilandau could be interested 
    
    in him.Van was as natural a king as Dilandau is a natural general.
    
    It would be a splendid friendship. Like a star in the night 
    
    sky. They belong together, despite the sounds of struggle from their 
    
    chambers.No one said that it is an easy union.They must argue 
    
    terribly.Since they can no longer battle each other on the field, 
    
    they chose this bedroom.They were very noisy when they argued, 
    
    sometimes reduced to growling like animals and then noises she 
    
    couldn't describe as talking at all.It was a good thing that we do 
    
    keep secrets in our squad.
    
    She did not want to think about them.She remembered the 
    
    first time that she ever spoke to Dilandau. He was recruiting when 
    
    she was in her 5th year at Girls Center.She knew he had been there. 
    
    When they first spoke she was standing on the gibbit.She 
    
    had failed her Gender Propriety.Somehow she knew she wouldn't.She 
    
    did not lose her head over boys, she was a warrior and she could not 
    
    force herself into cowing and sweet behavior.She was not a woman.
    
    She would never be Gender appropriate.Dilandau knew what it was to 
    
    have that burden.Most of his men had passed in varying degrees.
    
     Dilandau walked past the crowd and stood next to her. 
    
    "Stop crying.We're soldiers.We won't have those thugs 
    
    think they are better than us."
    
    Dilandau stood alongside her.Most of the girls just walked 
    
    away, after seeing that.Dilandau Albatou, captain of The Famous 
    
    Dragon Slayers was helping the man girl.
    
    "What will you do then Viole?"
    
    She didn't think.People like them really didn't have a 
    
    choice.They became anti-sexuals, so they would not be 
    
    disgraced."I will make my oath.I will be an anti-sexual.I will 
    
    not betray myself."
    
    "You are a good citizen Viole. A better one than I am."
    
    Dilandau leaned in closer.Very close, very warm.As if he 
    
    was looking for something in Viole.Viole coughed in his face.He 
    
    stood back
    
    Dilandau brushed his hand against hers making a very confused 
    
    face.
    
    "Have you ever been with a woman at all?"
    
    "No.Why…"
    
    "Me neither.I never could think about it.It leaves me 
    
    cold."
    
    "Well… sir."
    
    Dilandau stared at her "I can't believe someone as pretty as 
    
    you would ever have a girlfriend."
    
    "I could never.Of all the things to say.I am a decent and 
    
    god-fearing woman."
    
    At this Dilandau paused and covered his mouth
    
     "You used to be a girl?" Dilandau smirked,"I should have 
    
    known you were a girl.They are the only ones tough enough to go for 
    
    the crotch. Of course most commanders wouldn't complain."Dilandau 
    
    winked as he stood up there with her.Almost lounging.She could 
    
    not easily connect the two images, Dilandau hardnosed and proper and 
    
    this boy.
    
     "I've seen you bout.You are magnificent with a sword 
    
    Deren.It floats in your hand.You're not too shabby in a brawl 
    
    either.You must join my men."
    
    "I don't know.I have many positions open once I-Why 
    
    should I join your squad?"
    
     "My men are the best and of the best."
    
     "But I-I might have my own command."
    
     "I warn you.You will die in low command.They will not 
    
    know your grace and beauty.They will only see your tits."
    
     "I can do it Dilandau."
    
     "Be my Dragon Slayer and you will be a captain too one day."
    
     "You want me to be your lieutenant?"
    
     "I am very fickle Viole-kun.I want you to fight for me.
    
    You can have your title or fly with destiny.You can prove your 
    
    place.That is if you're strong enough to survive me."
    
     Viole looked into his eyes.She felt supported as if she 
    
    could follow Dilandau into the depths of hell and come out alive.He 
    
    must be the devil himself.
    
     "I will.I pledge my service, beyond this life.I will be 
    
    the great warrior.And all the girls born under the stigma of their 
    
    gender shall know what they may."
    
     Dilandau stared at her that once.
    
     Dilandau held her arm. "Last time it did not work."
    
     "What?"
    
     "I'm not going to be cruel and tell you lies.She did not 
    
    fit in.She refused.She thought being herself was more important.
    
    She suffered horribly.It was my fault.She was unworthy."
    
     "That would apply if I was a woman, Dilandau-sama.I'm not."
    
     Dilandau's eyes danced strangely, confused.
    
     "Will you be a Dragon Slayer, Viole?"
    
     "I'll serve you well."
    
     "I know.You are a good soldier.There isn't a doubt that a 
    
    woman can't be a good soldier.But can you be a Dragon Slayer first?"
    
     "Yes.I swear.That is who I am now."
    
     Dilandau smiled.
    
     "Dilandau-sama. May I take this picture with me?It will not 
    
    interfere with my-"
    
     Dilandau pecked her on the cheek "You are adorable, you know."
    
     Dilandau crossed his arms and walked ahead, chuckling.
    
     
    
     
    
    Late in the night in one room of the Vione two boys were no 
    
    longer sleeping in one bed.
    
    "Dallet."Guimel let all his guards come down and grabbed 
    
    his lover.
    
    Dallet wrapped his arms around Guimel"What's with this 
    
    then?It's not even 3 yet.We have until the 5th hour till I have 
    
    to go.Did you miss me in Dreamland?"Dallet smiled.He knew that 
    
    the best thing for Guimel was to forget his dreams and feel safe and 
    
    silly.It was easier with Dallet their.
    
    "I don't want to sleep."
    
    "Fine then."
    
    "You know that it is worse.Because I never saw him die.I 
    
    dream a new death each night."
    
    "Guimel."
    
    "I dreamt he was changed into stone after the S-iden took 
    
    him.Everything, his eyes his skin his clothes, like a Medagarg 
    
    stared at him.Then I had something else.I dreamt that a strange 
    
    girl with short hair and a red bow on her chest.She sent her white 
    
    dragon after you, and it bit Miguel in half."
    
     "Well that is a common dream.They call Van Fanel, the White 
    
    Dragon, for his protector is Escaflowne."
    
     "Miguel was rather angry and crawled back into his guymelef. 
    
    And he could operate the Alseides without his footpedals."
    
     Dallet scrunched his eyebrows.That was dreams for you.
    
    They never did make sense.
    
     "When you can't see what is going to happen that is worse.I 
    
    hate the night.I hate it."
    
    "You were never scared of the dark.I thought the dark was 
    
    scared of you.Because you were so fair haired.
    
    Dallet rested his head "You were always the hero when we 
    
    played.I didn't think there was a thing that could scare you."
    
     Dallet smiled "Remember when Oni-sama brought us that book 
    
    about the dragons of Fanelia."
    
     "You wanted to go kill them and then they'd make you king of 
    
    Fanelia."
    
    "I didn't I just suggested that.You were the one that made me go 
    
    out and be your squire because you were taller."
    
    Guimel laid back, but kissed Dallet instead.Dallet smiled 
    
    at him.
    
    "I like touching you, Guimel, It's almost as good as looking 
    
    at you." Dallet mused, "Sometimes I just want to touch you and close 
    
    my eyes."
    
    Guimel softly closed his eyes.
    
    "You know, Have you ever thought about wearing a blindfold 
    
    and then you let someone touch you…You never no where it will touch 
    
    you.It's kind of exciting."
    
    Dallet kept his eyes closed.It was Guimel's scent that 
    
    assailed him first, soap clean but spicier.He kept himself very 
    
    clean and smooth.Dallet couldn't even say how wonderful it was too 
    
    touch him.
    
    His hand skipped.That must be his navel.He placed his 
    
    finger inside to make sure.Guimel squirmed back.
    
    "Watch it."Guimel snapped.
    
    "It's okay.I'll be careful.Just keep your eyes closed.
    
    This will feel good."
    
    Guimel trembled and tried to relax, his eyes shut.Dallet 
    
    smiled.He wanted to taste his skin.He wanted Guimel to feel his 
    
    tongue lash hot suction onto his body.He wanted Guimel to feel as 
    
    good as he looked.
    
    Guimel squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't see.That was 
    
    the little game Dallet wanted.He could trust Dallet.He would not 
    
    have to worry.Dallet was licking his sweet spots on his chest, each 
    
    one spiking pleasure.This was a good idea to try.Maybe he'd have 
    
    to try it with the blindfold.He smiled and tried to kiss Dallet.
    
    His lips touched his fingertips.
    
    Guimel nibbled the fingers, sucking them slowly into his 
    
    mouth.Their eyes were closed to each other.Dallet chuckled.
    
    Guimel wished he could see Dallet smile.Slowly Dallet withdrew his 
    
    fingers and kissed Guimel's lips.This was a very nice idea.He 
    
    could feel Dallet's erection against his leg.It was so hard and 
    
    hot.
    
    Guimel gulped.He could trust him not to hurt or scare him.It felt 
    
    so strange to feel his lust against him.It was one thing to play 
    
    with each other but another to feel his cock like this.Guimel 
    
    shifted.He loved Dallet and he could…
    
    Guimel only felt the wet cool fingers invade him.He bucked.
    
    "Please, get off."
    
    Dallet hummed"Yes.Gods.You taste so"Dallet thrust his 
    
    fingers deeper.
    
    Guimel froze.No no.He didn't like this.It was too dark 
    
    to.How could he know it was Dallet, how could he know anything.He 
    
    didn't want the guy touching him like that.He never asked. He just 
    
    came in the night... Where was Dallet?Where was his Papa?He 
    
    shoved the guy away hard as he could.
    
    "Dammit get off."He shoved him opening his eyes.
    
    He saw Dallet blink."Guimel."
    
    Guimel shook his head."I don't want any of that nasty 
    
    stuff.It's not-"
    
    "What do you mean?"
    
    "Just keep you fucking cock away from me.It feels…"
    
    "Guimel, what's wrong I thought you wanted this,you said…"
    
    "This is-I don't like this.I just want to get out of 
    
    here."
    
    Dallet pet him "You don't have to worry I won't hurt you.I 
    
    just thought you'd-"
    
    "Dallet-koi.I'm so sorry.I just feel.I don't want it 
    
    like this.It's just too damn dark."
    
    "Okay, okay.I'm sorry.We'll just slow down."Dallet pet 
    
    his chest."Just look at me.You can look at me.See you know I 
    
    like your eyes too."
    
    Guimel was going to get up.
    
    "You know when I look in your eyes I am completely stupid.I 
    
    can't even move."
    
    "Yes."
    
    "One day we'll get around to it.It's going to be so 
    
    sweet."Dallet kissed his shoulder,"You're going to give it to me 
    
    and it won't matter if it's in the dark or in the light.Because I 
    
    love you."
    
    Guimel turned around and kissed him.
    
     Dallet looked in his eyes and his head twitch "Can I buy you 
    
    something?A present.Then you'll like me more."
    
     Guimel laughed and kissed his lover on the forehead.
    
     
    
     
    
     Van was in the corner this time in his bed.He didn't even 
    
    run out of the room this time.He was improving, Dilandau thought as 
    
    he nursed the bruise on his cheek.Gatti had seen the friendly 
    
    little bite on his shoulder. Van had a matching one down the right 
    
    side of his body.
    
     "Come on Tenshi.Come to me." He whispered to the boy."I 
    
    won't bite… again."
    
     "Maybe tomorrow Dilandau.Folken might come-"
    
    Dilandau stared sternly at him.
    
     "Come to me Van Fanel."
    
     Van pulled himself to his feet.That lean barbarian body 
    
    trembling.His loincloth still cinched up tightly
    
     "See it's not so bad.There is no need for your shame."
    
     Van stared at his own feet.
    
     "You've come far in your journey Van, my tenshi-sama." 
    
    Dilandau said brushing strands out of Van's eyes. His gloved hands 
    
    slid against his body.They kissed deeply.Van trembled deeply.It 
    
    was only Dilandau keeping him from falling over.
    
     "You must give yourself over to Zaibach."He backed the 
    
    young Prince against the wall.
    
     As Dilandau kissed him, he tried to feel the wall. Ignore the 
    
    fire burning his lips, the cruelty stabbing against his thigh
    
     "Take off your loincloth."
    
     Van stared up, eyes liquid with shame and fear.Dilandau 
    
    untied the ends of it.
    
     "Let me have your body.I won't hurt you tonight." Dilandau 
    
    said almost with honesty
    
     The cloth fell away revealing Van's naked body.Van was a 
    
    joy to look at.Dilandau had to smile. That was his glory.Van may 
    
    have had the strange guymelef, but there was no one who could look as 
    
    appetizing as he did naked, trembling, thick tears coming out of his 
    
    eyes, trapping those thick eyelashes like flies in a web. 
    
    Dilandau kissed him. Van placed his arms over his head trying 
    
    to submit, to let Dilandau take what he deserved.Dilandau held his 
    
    wrists against the wall.Van made a weak little noise, as Dilandau 
    
    offended him again and again with that mouth….
    
     Van began panting in fear as Dilandau finally threw aside his 
    
    loincloth.
    
     "Please Dilandau.Just tomorrow.I promise." He muttered.
    
     Dilandau let him fall to the ground.
    
     He closed his eyes.
    
     Dilandau played with his chest.
    
     "Please leave me alone." Van shivered.Dilandau kissed his 
    
    neck.Van squirmed a little.The prey was trying to escape him.It 
    
    would make it so much sweeter when Van was under him panting like an 
    
    animal.It would make the pleas for his kisses with his eyes louder. 
    
    He wanted to feels his wanton hips curving up into his body.All the 
    
    while, his lips were begging him to stop, the words sucked away by 
    
    his body's urge.
    
     "You can't do this to me I am King of Fanelia."Van tried to 
    
    shove him away.
    
     "Good for you."Dilandau said."I'm going to play with the 
    
    king, tonight."Dilandau tickled his thigh.Van bit his lip as 
    
    Dilandau traced his finger upwards into Van's genitals.
    
     "You still won't give yourself to me.Zaibach can't trust 
    
    you."He only smoothed the sweat against his cock.Just a stroke.
    
     "Just get out…" Van cried, and answered with a kiss, betrayed 
    
    himself again. Van collapsed into that sweet hot bond.
    
     Dilandau pressed Van's naked form into the bed.He knelt 
    
    over Van's thighs pressing them out gingerly as if he were making his 
    
    bed.Dilandau stood over him.He caressed his manhood gently, 
    
    handling and starting his erection.His fingers smoothing the flesh 
    
    along his balls.Van looked up at him with feverish eyes.
    
    The candlelight painted him in fire.Dilandau looked like 
    
    something made out of paint.So bold and unreal like something that 
    
    was meant to scare children and stir up lust in adults.Van waited 
    
    for Dilandau, spread over the blankets, feeling like nothing.
    
     Van waited for the kisses to fall.They did.Dilandau 
    
    couldn't resist tracing his lips and tongue over Van's flesh, sending 
    
    the blank and hollow sensation to his brain.His teeth don't exist 
    
    until kissing was no longer enough.He sucked on the flesh in 
    
    strange strangling noises.All the while awakening his lust with his 
    
    soft hand.
    
     Van shuddered at the sounds of his own mouth.
    
     "Yes Tenshi.Touch me."
    
     Van's fingers clawed into his flesh.He felt the gentle 
    
    scratch of his nails sliding into Dilandau's skin past the layers, 
    
    down to the pain.It must have stung.
    
    He paid attention to his fingers in Dilandau's skin.They became an 
    
    anchor in the world of the mouth and his gentle hand.
    
     He was disappearing into feeling, as tight as he clawed into 
    
    Dilandau.He was afraid.He was so afraid.Now his body felt 
    
    comfortable and safe and tired.His nails raked through the layers 
    
    of Dilandau's skin.
    
     Feeling was so dangerous.He cried, anything to stop 
    
    feeling. He wasn't afraid of the way Dilandau was making him feel.
    
    It was too big.He was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop it.If he 
    
    could just think or reason about it, he could live through it.There 
    
    would be no pain in it.He was doing what he had to, to save his 
    
    life.It would make Dilandau trust him, and easier to manipulate.
    
     But if he felt too much.Too much confusion, his nerves and 
    
    body being played like a flute, Dilandau's lips at his head: sucking, 
    
    kissing and blowing into him.His hands and fingers covering, 
    
    coaxing and manipulating his most intimate and vulnerable regions, 
    
    like the frets in a pipe.He had no idea how he should feel, but he 
    
    did.
    
     Then there were the frightening feelings.When he hated his 
    
    body for this.When he should have killed Dilandau for this 
    
    disgrace.Beyond even the acute sensation of this feeling the idea 
    
    running through his brain, like a religion. /I should kill him.I 
    
    don't want to kill him.I'm supposed to want to kill him.I don't 
    
    want to kill him./
    
     That was the worst of it.His feelings were telling him 
    
    things he knew were wrong.That is why he was afraid.
    
     Dilandau kissed him and the world went blank.Delicious 
    
    seconds past in pure sensation.He leaned back.
    
     "Hmmm.This is nice." Dilandau said drumming his fingers 
    
    over Van's taut abdomen and blazing groin.Van closed his eyes.
    
     "Isn't that nice? Tenshi"
    
     "It's-" Van's voice felt so weak.There was not enough 
    
    strength in him for a word.Van didn't know what to answer.
    
    Anything that feels so good and wonderful is wrong.He's the one 
    
    making me feel this way.That made it worse than poison or pain.
    
     "Do you like it?" Dilandau kissed him licking his eyes like a 
    
    kitten. "You do."
    
     Dilandau's loose hair fell all over the strange tiara, 
    
    brushing against his stomach. His hair was very stimulating, he 
    
    noticed quietly.It looked like a starburst. Van brushed it away, 
    
    only to have it tumble back.No wonder he wore that against his 
    
    chest.He sighed.Dilandau ran his fingers through his black hair.
    
    His hair flipped back over his eyes.
    
     "Well Van.I really do think you had better undress me." 
    
    Dilandau said.
    
     He wouldn't have far to go. Van's hands pried themselves out 
    
    of his back, along the silky ties of his undershirt.It felt like 
    
    floating.He just wanted this to end so he could sleep.Dilandau 
    
    petted him as his own shirt came off.
    
     Van sighed.How he wanted to hurt that flesh, dominating him 
    
    like this.
    
     Van's teeth dug into Dilandau's chest over his nipple.
    
    Dilandau groaned.
    
     "Hmmmm.I have to watch out for those teeth."
    
     Van clamped his teeth and Dilandau's nipple.And he 
    
    shuddered too."That hurts."
    
     Van only released his tongue a little before biting again.
    
    Dilandau squealed.
    
     "MMM?"Why are you acting like this? He asked.But his eyes 
    
    weren't protesting.
    
     Dilandau would have to take his pleasure with an edge of 
    
    pain, some evidence of Van's presence.
    
     Van wept and muttered something quiet out of Dilandau's 
    
    ear."No, no no."
    
     Was it a prayer?Was it a curse?He didn't even know 
    
    himself.When could he leave?Must he feel everything in the world 
    
    before he could escape?
    
    Van's wings burst out and bucked him forward.And explosion 
    
    of white feathers surrounded them.This was new.Van had been able 
    
    to control his wings before.Now in the panicked flight they burst 
    
    out.They couldn't flap in this tiny room. They trembled and 
    
    stiffened.As if they were but the outer manifestation of his soul.
    
    The need to fly and the fear to go.
    
     Van blinked and blushed.
    
     "Please don't look at me."
    
     Dilandau was overcome, staring at him with such softness in 
    
    his eyes
    
     "Stop looking at me, as if I were nothing.Stop it."
    
     "I like to look at you. You're so beautiful.You are the 
    
    only one I can look at." Dilandau pet his hair out of his eyes "Why 
    
    are you trying to run?"
    
     "I don't want to feel this.You hurt me Dilandau.I don't 
    
    like it when you look at me."
    
     "I don't mean too."Dilandau kissed him.
    
     "I know.But you know it is all a lie.You know what I am 
    
    inside.You know and I can't hide it anymore.You know how I-You 
    
    know my secrets."Van wept silvery tears against his pale 
    
    skin."You know what I am."
    
     "Yes, you are beautiful."
    
     "Anything can be beautiful.You are beautiful." Van let it 
    
    slip out.
    
    "I never want to look away."
    
     "Why don't you see this curse?Can't you see I am a demon?"
    
     "Tenshi.You are my demon.Whatever you are I have 
    
    conquered it and I desire it." Dilandau said.
    
     Van looked up at him
    
     "I like your wings.They're pretty."
    
     "Do you think so?"
    
     "They are the wings of an angel.If I love them how can they 
    
    be ugly?"
    
     "Do you really think they are pretty?"
    
    "Of course I do."
    
    He kissed their thick knots of muscles, brushing his fingers 
    
    through feathers.
    
    Van tilted his head back and hummed sweet noises as Dilandau 
    
    continued kissing his body.Dilandau kissed him.
    
    "Don't stop.I like your hands on me too."Dilandau 
    
    said"I even like it even when I can't see you." 
    
    ****
    
     The next day Folken decided would be the perfect opportunity 
    
    to take Van to the armourers.It would not be long until this storm 
    
    cleared up and Narya could come and get him.
    
    Folken looked at the bruise on his neck, really red.It was 
    
    the strangest thing. He thought that it would have cleared up.
    
    Instead it was paired with one along his hip.Van closed the 
    
    dressing door and Folken decided that it could not harm him too 
    
    badly.Swordcraft often left strange bruises.Van would think he 
    
    didn't trust him.
    
     The frock coat style was all the rage.Having a modern 
    
    elegance that full plate could not.Van could wear a different 
    
    collar than the Dragon Slayers and the regular soldiers his throat 
    
    clasp was the royal crest.Van cast aside any hope of wearing a 
    
    helmet.It did give him a childish appearance.Van tsked and 
    
    grumbled through the process.He had no love of fine armor there was 
    
    no doubt.If he could have he would have addressed the assembly in 
    
    that red shirt and cloth breeches.
    
     But Van insisted.Folken watched his brother.He saw 
    
    flashes of a younger boy, carefully watched in all manner of 
    
    deportment, dress, and carriage; Van being scolded for nodding his 
    
    head, cuffed for slouching.No one could enjoy that.Folken had 
    
    been as schooled as Van.Van had the eyes that knew someone was 
    
    watching him.
    
     Folken knew that his tutor was strict in her understanding of 
    
    royal comportment. Folken had received Mistress Lemeon's training 
    
    too.That menacing grace was a result of too many swats on the 
    
    shoulder with a paper fan.The joke in Zaibach said that Folken 
    
    seemed to float in his Madoushi cape, like a bat.It did lend to his 
    
    presence. They thought that it was natural to act like a king.That 
    
    was absurd.No one could stand that straight forever.No one could 
    
    walk for all that way and not rest his hand upon a pole, or his hip.
    
    They thought it natural to be a king, something you were born into.
    
     Van remained so aware that were looking at him.Disgarding 
    
    reds so he would not be associated with the Dragon Slayers.He 
    
    disgarded three styles of cape (he didn't want a full cape and risk 
    
    being associated with Madoushi.To make himself appear more 
    
    distinctive and Fanelian he decided upon a more elaborate Daedalian 
    
    buckle.He picked out a yellow sash.It gave him an Eastern, exotic 
    
    look though his armour was similar.Just different enough to attract 
    
    attention.
    
     Folken sighed.He only hoped this was not all for naught.
    
    Armor was nice, but could it give him the confidence and poise he 
    
    would need to bluff the Generals of Zaibach.He had seen this boy 
    
    fall apart in a matter of weeks.He had plunged into the depths of 
    
    madness.Now he was going to try to start here.He should not rush 
    
    himself into his duties so quickly.Van would only shrug off and say 
    
    the country was in crisis and go to do more work.Either he was not 
    
    good with words, or this address was harder to write than anything 
    
    Folken could have imagined.
    
     Van would need to justify his continued sovereignty and 
    
    somehow garner assistance to rebuild and rescue his starving and 
    
    homeless people.How could he do both?If he needed help how could 
    
    he say he was a good king?The boy a thousand times in their 
    
    conversations said he was unworthy.Yet Fanelia needed him.He was 
    
    so worried he could not sleep.He took to roaming the ship and 
    
    visiting the Dragon Slayers at odd hours.No wonder Dilandau wanted 
    
    to kill him.He must have kept all the boys awake during quiet 
    
    hours.Van was probably going to talk to his friend, Miguel.Van 
    
    said that the boy had been a slave in Astoria for a while.Folken 
    
    was uncomfortable and surprised that Van could find such a strange 
    
    fellow to befriend.He supposed it was Van's nature to be curious 
    
    and friendly, even if it was not apparent now after all his trials. 
    
    It was a wonder that Dilandau did not complain about him.
    
    Fraternizing with his men.Perhaps he had been lucky and Dilandau 
    
    realized that he was outmatched by his brother and it would be best 
    
    to leave him alone.
    
     
    
     Van looked at himself.He was short. The Gods would never 
    
    grant him any height even amoung boys his own age.He could not even 
    
    match Dilandau.He was a short boy in black armor with wide eyes.
    
    They were so large.
    
     He looked at his face, at the tiny imperceptible scab on his 
    
    chin, from some cut.He picked it off at blood rushed forth.What 
    
    was worse despite the fact he was short and small and dark as a 
    
    little speck he was mortal.There would be nothing there to save him 
    
    from his fate when he died.The blood gelled over his wound.
    
     He broke the bead of blood with his thumb and looked at it.
    
    Then he placed it on his forehead in a red dot.Soft.
    
     He tried to remember when he first saw it, a dot of blood on 
    
    dry skin.It was ochre then, on his mothers blue pale face.
    
     
    
    *Flashback*
    
     "When you put this on, it is not you they can see.They can 
    
    see this dot.This red blood sun.When you wear this no one will 
    
    see your eyes."She said, she touched his face.
    
     "Will I be invisible? Like the wind."
    
     "Someone will find you."She said."The one who was meant 
    
    to.They will see everything and never close their eyes.Their eyes 
    
    will never ever leave you.They will watch you until they die.That 
    
    is the soul bond."
    
     She grabbed his face, and makes her look into those black 
    
    eyes "It is very bad thing to be watched.Be so careful Van or you 
    
    will never escape.And everything that you hold onto will tie you 
    
    closer and tighter to this world.If you get to close they will 
    
    shoot you down.And I want you to be free.That would make me happy 
    
    if you don't know what I am talking about."
    
     "Mama."
    
     "Listen to me.Be Careful about all that watch you.It's 
    
    bad manners to look on a king.It will rip you apart.It will bind 
    
    you to the ground.I looked at a king once and I've been on this 
    
    Earth since.You will never fly once you are bound by another.For 
    
    those cannot be broken."
    
     She panted and held his face between her two hands.
    
     "Do you understand me. Don't let them look at you, Van."
    
     "Mama."
    
     She looked at him bewildered for one second as if she were 
    
    holding something ugly in her hands, not his face but some piece of 
    
    dirt.
    
     "I love you, Mama."
    
     She dropped his face and let him down, then she walked away.
    
    That was the day that Folken went to the dragon. 
    
    He was in the temple praying for guidance and valor.He had 
    
    been there so long like a night.The Gods would bless him with a 
    
    good kill.He would return and Folken would stand before the four 
    
    generals and show the Drag energist.And Mama would be happy again.
    
    She would not scare him and would not be scared.She would no longer 
    
    act peculiar.She would not break windows with her strange silent 
    
    war songs whose inhuman tones were not her voice.She would not tear 
    
    down the tapestries anymore. Her dark claret eyes wouldn't be like 
    
    dark moons, and she would not walk like she wasn't living.She would 
    
    be happy. 
    
    He had wanted his mother to be happy again.Had she ever 
    
    been happy again?Had she ever found one moment before her life had 
    
    started again?
    
    ***
    
     
    
     Van looked into the deadness of another's face.
    
     In that flying ship he stood alone about to enter a room of 
    
    men who would see him dead or a slave.He worried the red paste into 
    
    his skin on his forehead, and no one was there.No one would see him.
    
     
    
     
    
     In the assembly, the generals, Adelphos and Helio, the honor 
    
    guard of the general, the Dragon Slayers, the Honor Guard of Adelphos 
    
    and of course the battle crew of the Vione.
    
     "You will not need to shout."
    
     "How will they hear me?"
    
     "The microphone will handle the noise for you."Folken 
    
    nodded."It will make your voice loud enough at normal level."
    
     "Really?"
    
     "It is designed that way.Speak at normal voice otherwise it 
    
    will be too loud.When I was addressing the Madoushi they made fun 
    
    of me for this."
    
     "Anything else?A monster won't steal my soul and say my 
    
    address so I won't have to."
    
     The addressing hall seemed dark and limitless except for the 
    
    strange screen of black glass floating in the machine from which 
    
    Dornkirk spoke.The hall was so black.While the Dragon Slayers 
    
    were familiar, the others seemed only a faceless wall of blackness.
    
    Van walked to the podium.
    
     
    
     The Dragon Slayers didn't really turn their heads, that would 
    
    be a breach of protocol.But they did blink and gawk.
    
     The King of Fanelia was clad in black armor glorious and 
    
    tall, his green cape and strong stance.He wore only a fine band of 
    
    gold no thicker than a string with two dots of ochre paste on his 
    
    forehead.He stormed in.This was the King of Fanelia, the prince 
    
    they had been smuggling, transformed and revealed to them.It hadn't 
    
    seemed real to them.
    
     He approached the podium and looked down on the assembly.An 
    
    audible breath against the microphone escaped his lips.His voice, 
    
    rich and strong and dead like a broken gong began to ring. 
    
    "I am Van Fanel, son of Goau, son of Fieusas, son of Korous, 
    
    son of Lesser Jaris, son of Goau, son of Alkou, son of the Great 
    
    Jaris, son of Daolous, son of Peneous who was the youngest son of 
    
    Nausicaa, Great Empress of the Far Sea, the man fated to destroy the 
    
    first dragon and named King of Fanelia."
    
     "As due to the right of Kingship by your own law, a King is 
    
    treated with the honor and respect as accorded to the sovereignty of 
    
    his own realm.And I applaud such prudence.A kingdom can be 
    
    nothing without her king to defend her rights and dignity in the face 
    
    of the world.And I come to you, despite trial and misdirection as 
    
    King of Fanelia.Her champion and defender in this dark time."
    
     "I was almost slain along with the hope of salvation and 
    
    retribution of the people from the attack of our most holy and sacred 
    
    citadel.I have survived to approach your Emperor with a reasoned 
    
    and most painful compromise.I come to surrender."
    
     There was no noise.Dilandau rolled his eyes.
    
     "In our surrender I only wish that from this day our nations 
    
    will be united to achieve the ideal and perfect destiny.We tell 
    
    this.We shall fall to the commitment of Umae Kayim."
    
     "That is why, we have made it our cause to aide and abed the 
    
    invasion of Astoria."
    
     Folken blinked.
    
     Dilandau smirked."Alliance with Fanelia?"
    
     "Our complete and total harmony, and the effort of our troops 
    
    and warriors to achieve this purpose."
    
     "You think we'd let your backward rednecks fight with us."
    
    Dilandau muttered.General Adelphos raised his eyebrow.Trust 
    
    Dilandau to say what was on everyone's mind
    
     "Despite our rustic and redneck nature. My Samurai are 
    
    renowned and feared for their bravery.And I am still alive.That 
    
    is some mark that you had valued my life.As the pilot of 
    
    Escaflowne, I do have some effect, some humble role to play in the 
    
    war for our perfect destiny, a destiny in which the sting and misery 
    
    of war shall be healed.So shall end the cycle of ignorance and 
    
    suffering in my kingdom. In this treaty I will fight for Zaibach.
    
    Otherwise, you might as well kill me here.It is the king's right to 
    
    declare surrender to your Empire, and only for the Emperor himself to 
    
    judge what shall happen to my sovereignty."
    
     Dilandau's eyes glittered.
    
     Adelphos addressed the king.
    
     "We could not change our battle plans to accomadate you. The 
    
    situation that arose at the death of Allen Schezar has created a 
    
    problem with our allies. We must move faster than we had intended."
    
     Van didn't let the question form in his brow.He had not 
    
    heard that.He would not.
    
     "As you know, I have only been recently informed on the 
    
    attack on the Crusade. In the Crusade's attempt to engage the Vione, 
    
    Commander Folken was forced to open fire.He struck down the ship 
    
    and it crashed. The Kingdom is most eager to speak.The Princess 
    
    Millerna may be a problem.She demands we withdraw from our 
    
    stronghold in the Fanelian border immediately."
    
     "She's only a spoiled idealistic brat.King Fassa will not 
    
    listen to her." Helio said.
    
     "She probably had a crush on that Schezar chap.Shameless 
    
    man.He had his fortress full of foreign whores, drunkards and 
    
    brigands.Any scum that survived the Death of Fanelia.I'm glad I 
    
    burned that place down to the ground."Dilandau said smiling,"He 
    
    was embracing her in my presence.Shameful."
    
    Van felt as if he swallowed a stone, but he hadn't heard 
    
    anything.
    
    "She probably has no idea what we are really planning.No 
    
    one does. She's just a girl."Dilandau said.
    
     Van brushed his thumb against the tips of that finger.
    
    Because he didn't hear that.He could not have heard it.He would 
    
    hear it later and know the truth."
    
     "That is why Folken is going, to smooth them over."
    
    The hall remained silent until the screen rumbled.Van was 
    
    startled that it was not a painting.He had been warned.The black 
    
    screen swirled and rumbled as if he were before them.Van was amazed 
    
    by such magic.
    
     "Your offer will be considered."Dornkirk said, "We are 
    
    eager to speak further Great Dragon."
    
     The generals looked at the screen.Their emperor was going 
    
    to listen.They nodded.
    
     "In gesture of our faith we shall issue a decree among my 
    
    people, the war with Zaibach is over, in exchange for the king's 
    
    services as a warrior."
    
     
    
    Adelphos wandered to the back of the room out the door as the 
    
    king greeted the captains.He did not want to touch that slippery, 
    
    uppity little bumpkin.
    
    Helio followed him.
    
    "General Adelphos.It seems Dilandau and your men got 
    
    entertainment out of this nonsense.It could be funny."
    
    "I don't find it humorous.I destroyed Fanelia and he dares 
    
    to defy us still.We should strike him down before he has enough 
    
    power to strike back." Adelphos frowned.
    
    "I don't think we should eliminate him.He could be a very 
    
    useful tool."
    
    "He is one pilot.He is not as amazing as he thinks he is."
    
     "As a spy he could be of use.A lone king in search of 
    
    vengeance, fled from the Zaibach empire.We could learn if Astoria's 
    
    pledge was true.If they are true they will cast him out."
    
     "Or dispose of him for us."Adelphos smiled.
    
     "I like that.If Dornkirk agrees to this lunacy." Helio 
    
    shook his head, "Then we'll see how eager he is to help us.We will 
    
    send him to Freid, his brother won't be able to follow him their.
    
    Under our Treaty, the Duke must kill him if he declares himself an 
    
    enemy of Zaibach."
    
     "Excellent.I was getting tired of worrying about him.I 
    
    hoped Dilandau would have killed him by now.You know tied him to a 
    
    bed naked and lit him on fire or whatever those Anti-sexuals do.Our 
    
    Dilandau is a pervert in more ways than one."
    
    "How so?"
    
    "He likes boys.He failed the Gender Propriety test four 
    
    times."
    
     "Four times.He must be having a naughty time with that 
    
    barbarian."
    
     "No haven't you heard.He's an Abolitionist.It says so in 
    
    all the journals."
    
     Helio laughed,"You read that trash?"
    
     "My Nieces drop it in my lap when I get a free break.They 
    
    each want to marry and hope I will introduce them."
    
     Dilandau walked heavily along not listening to their prattle.
    
     "Captain."
    
     "General Helio.
    
     "How are you Captain Albatou."
    
     "I fare well General.I'm waiting for our next victory."
    
     "Quite a display.None will dare question the might of 
    
    Adelphos's men"
    
    Dilandau blinked "I should be insulted.I was the one burned Fanelia 
    
    myself.It is an ash heap.The castle is a pile of ancient smoking 
    
    stones.What kingdom does he have?"
    
     "As for this speech, what do you think of his gaul?"
    
     "Gaul?I'll admit but he is not above himself. He is the 
    
    finest warrior who ever lived.He is worth an army of spoiled 
    
    obnoxious Astorians.He is glorious."
    
     "You seem impressed by him."
    
     "Impressed, is not the word.He is a lovely creature."
    
     "You burned it down and he is the one who will destroy it."
    
     "I did that all without one glance or word from Adelphos but 
    
    where.I would think he needs me more than I need him."
    
     "Your triumph in Fanelia is not going unnoticed, Captain.
    
    But you must not say things that make you sound like a foolish boy." 
    
    "And as for my party, sirs I am not old enough to vote.I 
    
    haven't reached Plurality.Personally I don't think the 
    
    Abolitionists would have me.Tell your nieces Dilandau Albatou 
    
    greeted them warmly."Dilandau said.That ought to end their 
    
    useless gossip.He walked passed them and bowed to the king.
    
    Helio smiled, "I knew it.He has been in his bed.The 
    
    little worthless jackal has caught himself a prince."
    
    Adelphos smiled "It might be easiest to let him handle the 
    
    Prince for now.Until it becomes convenient to eliminate them both.
    
    If Dilandau can survive his next battle."
    
     "You realize the second he thinks he is your heir Adelphos he 
    
    will kill you."
    
     "He's nothing. A moody, undersexed, psychotic, emotional 
    
    bastard.He isn't fit to clean my boots.Zaibach will be a better 
    
    place when he and his benighted Dragon Slayers are dead and 
    
    forgotten.I just hope he has his fun with that uppity barbarian.I 
    
    hope they rip each other's throats out." 
    
    Dilandau bowed to Van.Along with the rest of the Dragon 
    
    Slayers in unison.The Captain of the Green Beta Squadron bowed to 
    
    Van.The Generals saluted.Then He turned to Folken who bowed low 
    
    to his brother.He patted Folken on the head twice as was custom for 
    
    the royal family.It was a ridiculous sight to watch the elder 
    
    brother bow before the younger.
    
     The King left as the Fanelian fanfare left the room after him.
    
     
    
     But it was Van who went into his grey room and slumped into 
    
    the ground. He wept into his cape, tearing it around him hiding from 
    
    the pain.His mouth wrapping around the cloth.The red ochre 
    
    sliding down his face with his tears.Folken walked in the room.
    
     "Van."
    
     Van sat up.
    
     "It's alright.I'm here."
    
     The paint fell from his face dripping like bloody tears.
    
     "Folken."
    
    Folken wrapped his arms around him.
    
     "There is-Do not weep.They gave their lives to achieve a 
    
    greater destiny.If you cry and lose your hope how can their deaths 
    
    mean anything."
    
     Van stood up, "And have none mourn them?You will not tell 
    
    me how to feel.You will never do that.They were... They were only 
    
    helping me..."
    
     Folken turned his brother around and lifted his head.He let 
    
    Van look at him as he spoke these words.
    
     "You will not grieve. You did nothing."
    
     Van's face was leaking red over his nose
    
     "Don't cry.You have no reason to cry.It is not your 
    
    burden."
    
     Van let the tears flow and run across his chin, without 
    
    wiping them, without touching them. 
    
    "I killed them.It was all me Van.Hate me but do not 
    
    despair.I sent the order to destroy their levistone.They crashed 
    
    so we would not be implicated."
    
    "I don't hate you-"
    
    "Hate me all you wish for my sins.But do not take them as 
    
    yours.I never want you to suffer for what I have done."
    
    Van began crying again, just the tears, no words.
    
    "Then get out of my life.Leave me alone.Then you won't 
    
    have to worry about it."Van hissed.
    
     Van looked at him.His eyes were so cold, like he was 
    
    looking at something in a menagerie.As if he Folken was no longer 
    
    something human.But some bizarre and terrible creature.
    
     "Do not talk to me.I will come to you when I can look at 
    
    you again."Van said, he turned away.
    
     Folken felt the heat of his own eyes.His throat felt as if 
    
    he had swallowed part of his eyes.He tried to swallow the tears 
    
    still in his eyes, and his the nose in his nose blocked.
    
    "I am sorry, Van.This war makes us do terrible things."
    
    Tears across his nose, he wiped them away.Van let his own trickle 
    
    off his chin bright red.Could someone cry blood?
    
     "Yes. But that does not make you right either.Only what 
    
    you do.Not even what you feel, that's what makes you right."
    
     Folken bowed his head low, in gesture of a serf and walked 
    
    out of the room.
    
     
    
    TBC


	9. Under the Covers

Under the Covers

Van walked down to the quarters of the Dragon Slayers.No one seemed to notice him.They did not look at his boldness or directness.He was prince.It was none of their business what he was doing, face covered in red blood and water.

Dilandau was in the middle of tackling a pile of paper work with Gatti.

The Dragon Slayer Lieutenant sprung to his feet as the prince entered.Van looked at him.

"You can go."Van said coolly, just that royal ice in his voice.

His eyes darted to Dilandau. Dilandau looked warily at his minion and brushed him off.

"You are dismissed, Gatti."Dilandau said absently, not realizing or caring Van ordered his soldier.Apparently he would rather have an interesting afternoon with the Fanelian prince than wade through paperwork.He never questioned anything that he thought as a gift that came his way.Beware of Greek's bearing gifts.His mother always said.Whatever a Greek was.Maybe it was a young Draconian warrior who liked to burn things.

Van waited until Gatti had left the room.

"Dilandau.I think it's time you took a break, and made love to me."

"What's all that bloody crap on your face?" Dilandau shirked back.You aren't bleeding are you?"

"It washes away.It just washes away."He smeared it against his nose.Dilandau wiped it off, but only smeared more of it on his faced, a streak of pink across pale white skin.

"It all washes away.Everything.It won't matter because one day I'll feel good again, and I'll forgive him.I'll forgive him, won't I?"

Dilandau pulled back a little, "Who?"

"I'll forgive them.Because I can't feel like this forever.Not here.Not with you.I fucking hate you Dilandau.How can I still hate them when you're holding me."Van held his arm "I've never felt anything like this.How can I feel anything else?" he brushed his cheek against his.

"Van, we can't do this now."Dilandau pulled his head away, "I think your brother dear would very quickly have my head on a pike as a trophy, if he heard from some soldier that you and I were…"

"It all washes away.Nothing stays the same."

"No no.One of the things Fanelia is good at is vengeance.I don't want to think about what he'd do to me for staining your honor."

"Probably just take your scalp."Van whispered into his hair, "That is what would happen if you raped his sister."

"Till tonight, Tenshi. Please a few more hours."

Van knelt on top of him staring deep into his eyes.His lips came close to his.Dilandau trembled as the lips fluttered next to his.Dark lashes like furwurm caterpillars, golden skin wafting into his nostrils.

"Then I will leave."

Poor Dilandau didn't stand a chance.

Dilandau gave him a bruising kiss.The emptiness Van's soul rippled in him, like a drop in a shallow pool.Just enough to feel the hole in him.He needed something to fill him for once.How could he live anymore if there was nothing inside?And if all Dilandau could do was suck him dry why did he come here?

He couldn't let him look at him.He had come to be filled and Dilandau could only take.He was a selfish vain bastard.Asshole horrible-Van cursed himself for this in every word he could remember.

Dilandau just kept kissing.Van was leading him into his bedroom, the small adjoining chamber next to his workspace.A captain would be afforded one suite to himself.Dilandau hadn't realized how silly that would be, until he had a barbarian prince shoving him towards the bedroom.Of course he could say the same thing about armor.He could have tossed Van over his shoulder like a barbarian and slammed him against the bed pounding his pretty little flesh into the sheets.

But they would have to get to the more serious and consider how to take off their armor by themselves.

Little whimpers rose from the back of Van's throat.Each cry was like a rose. A thing of red passionate beauty.There was nothing as lovely as this.

On the surface a rosebud was smooth and self-contained, but Dilandau could fondle the seams of the petals, softly and break it apart, into petals and fragrance and broken seeds.Still new, still not ready. It was hard to find his seams, but they always came open for him, leaving him relaxed and guilty. Dilandau worked his hands between the seams of the black armor.

"I'm not used to taking off my own armor."Dilandau said, "I have my men do it for me."He unfastened the prince's armor and it fell off.Dilandau slid it into the closet.Van stood exposed in his white shirt, fumbling with the snaps.He wasn't used to any armor at all.

"It's like peeling an orange."Van panted.Dilandau laughed as his fell off.He ripped at the frail tunic shirt underneath.He looked better in red anyway.He kissed his tightening throat.

"I will be gentle."

It was all part of their game.Dilandau would be as he always was and Van would pretend to hate it.Then there would come those heated grinds.Their hot passion digging into each other.

Dilandau only brushed the outside of his loincloth.He was hard from making out already.Van let him devour him with kisses, slowly the curses being drown out in his mind by oaths and exclamations.Though he could never voice them, between his pants.

Van is so sweet.He can't think of anything better than this, even just touching him, is better than anything.It wasn't just about the sex.It was the lack of silence.Silence so full and deep that only lies filled it, platitudes and exaggeration and threats and violence.If Van would never speak to him again, Dilandau would still love this time.He knew he was talking him too much.It was a waste of time, and made it too strange, too close.He didn't want Van inside of his head, to really know him.

Dilandau slid one kiss down his chest.His hooked his fingers around Van's buttocks, working his fingers into the cleft. Van squirmed towards Dilandau, against him, with his fingers defiling his private regions of his body.He smiled.

"Dilandau would you… kiss me?"

"Sure."He pecked his lips.

"No not there." Van panted "Not there. Lower."

Dilandau kissed his throat, and his chest, eager to find out how he could coax Van into deeper passion.

Van's hands caressed his hardening length.Dilandau looked at him suspiciously.

"I want to feel your mouth against my cock. You tongue is so-"

Dilandau stared at Van, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes.I want you to… please I'd do anything to feel that."

"Anything?"

"You kiss so well and I was just wondering…."

Dilandau looked at him strangely."I wouldn't like that.Yuck."

Van laughed, "It's not for you."

Dilandau shook his head chuckling, "It's too gross."

Van glared at him "I know what I want Captain.Give it to me or I will leave you alone."

Dilandau looked as if he had slapped him.Van watched his eyes soften sadly.He was hurt by that.

"You wouldn't?" Dilandau scrunched his brow.

"Just do it.Don't think about it." Van looked at him hot, his breath shimmering out of him bending in the heat of his gaze, like the way light ripples around a fire, changing the world.

Dilandau lowered his head in a bow "As my Prince commands."

Dilandau kissed under his navel.Van gasped a little, before his lungs before really working.In the sensitive part of his stomach, he laughed lightly.He couldn't begin to understand why he liked this.Dilandau would probably just bite it.But Van was beginning to care less and less.

The tip of his tongue had found every new place of pleasure.He couldn't imagine it would feel this good.Every inch of his cock covered with suction and wetness, enraptured into Dilandau's perfect pale face.He had completely surrounded him.His cock was as animated as it had ever been.Dilandau placed his hands on it and let his lips go over the tip to try that.

Dilandau looked at him utterly befuddled, and frustrated.He loved to see Dilandau get so confused like that.Soon Van closed his eyes to Dilandau's scolding face.

Van bucked his hips towards this supreme pleasure.He let out a soft wail, as he muttered the names of the thirty gods and their attendants.When he was sure he had forgotten most of them. Not only the main protector dragons Jeture, Escaflowne, Calis, Salamandrus… but all of the 20 nation gods as well.This was an excellent memory stimulator.He hadn't imagined this would work out so well.He felt like he was in heaven.He felt himself pumping with the perfect friction of Dilandau's dexterous tongue, and the rest of his mouth.He could feel Dilandau smile.

Dilandau tried to pick up his pace, but all his skill and natural grace could not match the furious and lusty roll of his hips.Van clutched his silver hair pressing Dilandau closer towards him.It would never be enough for Van. The prince was so aroused by Dilandau's helpless mouth.His hips were rocking and faster, thrusting himself past his tongue.Dilandau let out a whimper, some childish helpless sound to stop.Van had never felt anything so erotic against him then his choked voice trying to form words.He felt his throat growl and laugh and make every sort of sound and human music there was.He felt himself shudder.

He came in Dilandau's mouth.Dilandau's eyes bugged, widening into two brilliant red like two pulova berries.He coughed and spit the seed onto the bed.

"I think I… swallowed some." He said timidly."I think you shot it into my stomach."

Van fell back completely sated, his wrists over his head, his body was so rocked by his pleasure he sweated like a farm animal in Red month.He couldn't speak, only softly chuckled, "…incredible."

Dilandau wiped the cream off his lips."Hmmm.You just want to fuck with my head."

He kissed Van purposefully, smearing what was in his mouth onto his tongue, so Van had to taste himself.

"Do you want me too-"?Van gave him that same air bending look.He licked his lips.

"No, you'll just bite it off."

"It feels incredible when you do it.Don't you want to try it?"

"Not really." Dilandau squirmed.

"Come on.I won't bite…" His eyes glittered.

Dilandau straddled Van's neck and, the prince opened his mouth and took his lover's cock inside.Dilandau hissed, a little surprised and caught off guard by the sensation of wet and hot against his skin, especially there.He panted trying to catch himself from shouting too loudly.But Van was right.

Van twirled his tongue around his heated flesh.Pumping Dilandau for him with heavy sucks and laughs.Dilandau was going to topple over and snap his neck between his thighs.

Dilandau, being generally less pious than Van, couldn't think of a single gods name to utter. He just incoherently babbled his name "Tenshi, Tenshi Tenshi-sama, Van- VAAAAAN."Dilandau lolled his head as Van took charge.He delicately tried scraping his hot teeth against the underside.Dilandau looked as if he had seen a woman with butterfly wings float down with a gilded scroll of prophecy, as if the gods came down and revealed to him heaven.Dilandau couldn't be understood after that.He began slipping into other languages.He didn't remember he could speak High Ecclesastical Astorian.He certainly forgot he remembered something so useless… something Jajuka didn't teach him.Something else.But apparently the flood of sensation to his body produced an effect. Van released his pleasure and pushed it to its heights.Dilandau's blood boiling to the surface. He came in Van's mouth.

Van kept his tongue and teeth clamping him into place.He swallowed as Dilandau fell down on top of him.

"What… wait didn't I- where did it-"?

Van swallowed.

Dilandau glared at Van, "You didn't…. That's disgusting." Dilandau grimaced.

"You didn't think so when I was making you scream my name." Van licked his teeth.

"I should have been.Nothing good has come out of that mouth." Dilandau chuckled.

"That's not so dirty and horrible is it.You liked it."

Dilandau sat on Van's lap kissing him.

"Lie back." Van whispered to him.

With the spinal dexterity of some kind of snake, Dilandau rested his head against the ground arching his perfect hips, into wide long archs, unnaturally stretching muscles the Dragon Slayer forgot.

***

Folken passed by the dorms where the Dragon Slayers were.He hoped Van wasn't there.He noticed the motion and laughter in the darkness.It was long after quiet hours.

It probably was boys doing something.Even though they were straight laced compared to his crew.He couldn't help but thinking the Dragon Slayers as boys.Boys who needed diversion and relaxation more than the average man could.He found it distressing that they were so disciplined and almost robotic

Perhaps they would know where Van had wandered.He didn't want Van fraternizing with them, but it would be better for Van to be around people his age. He could be sleep walking, or he could get lost.He knew or heard sometimes he would go to Escaflowne and curl up next to it in the middle of the night.Something about it calmed him. He also knew he saw Van standing in the observatory looking at the stars.He didn't sleep well at night.He wandered the ship.

***

He nuzzled his dark hair.He giggled at the sensation. It was so dirty and strange and wonderful.They rolled around trying to be quiet.It was different.It was new.It was warm.They kissed again.

He was mounting his hips.Gods he was everything he desired.The pale soldier called his name sighing deathlike gasps of joy.

There was no pain, just desire and warmth.The pain of war cleansed away, not by water but by fire. He thrust down into him his pleasure.The pale lover moaned as his reward.

Two panting young bodies twining and reaching to one.

"What is this?"

The boys looked up frozen.It was Folken.They had feared he would find them.

Folken covered his eyes, trying not to look at their bodies. "How could you-"he cut himself off.He quickly grabbed the arm of the dark haired boy. He yanked off the bed.

"Folken-"

"How could you do this vile thing?"Folken looked deep into his young eyes.They were so lonely and frightened.How could he have missed this in the light of day?He turned his face away.

The dark haired boy was still quite frightened.His eyes were swelling.He tried to look back at his lover.Folken was angered.

Folken grabbed him by his shoulders with his steel arm, forgetting his own strength for a moment.

"Don't look at him you little-"

The boy tried to look at his feet.Folken shook him again prodding him for an answer.

"Well? Don't you have an answer?What are you doing here?"

"You're hurting me, please-"

Folken caught himself.He let the boy down.He scurried to his clothes.Folken had to ball his real fist until it hurt enough for him to want to stop.He couldn't believe how angry he was.He turned away from them.The sight itself was so repugnant.He squeezed his eyes trying to forget the image.He caught his breath.He would not be so cruel as to hurt or touch him anymore.What had come over him?What had come over both of them?

"We're leaving."

His voice is a tiny breath, not even a word, "Yessir."

"You would forgive me.I was…You must leave.You would forgive me." Folken caught his breath inside.Stilling it trying to maintain himself in the sight of such a wicked thing.He wanted to cast the little trollop against the wall and break his ribs.What was this he was feeling?He was not a man of violence.He was a man of reason, he was man of civility.He could not--

Folken turned around, covering his eyes, and looking down at the ground.

"For Blue Scafera- Dallet, put on some pants."

"Yes sir."

***

Folken escorted Dallet out of the room, into the hall

"Folken-sama what will happen to Guimel?" the boy tugged on his cape, making a rat like rustling noise against his bionic arm.

"It's late to consider that now.Worry about yourself."

The Dragon Slayer made a strange frightened noise.Like his sanity was snapping.

"Folken-sama you aren't mad at him.It's my fault.Please I-I-I

Folken placed his hand on Dallet's shoulder.Here this creature had been in carnal embrace with another boy and he needed to be coddled.It was a strange world.

"What will happen to—is he gonna—"The boy began whimpering.

Folken sighed, shifting his feet.The boy was going to break out into tears. He was being too harsh.Dragon Slayer or now this was a boy.He was fifteen years old.He was still innocent of many of the sins of the world.Perhaps he did not even recognize his sin, perhaps he had never been taught the proper way.Did the Zaibach teach their children about such things?

"I don't think you can realize what you have done.You are so young.Do you even realize what it means?"

Dallet tried to explain himself, seeking something to make it sound right and just.Seeking so hard to redeem himself.

"Folken-sama, I love him."

"Of course, I never said you didn't.You love him as a brother in arms, a friend…"

"Yes and-"

"But, such ways are wrong.You have been confused.Your love is a—"

"It can't be.I love him."

"But not like this.In such a way?Dallet... How could it be possible?Does it make any sense to you?It doesn't make any sense to me.One of us has to be right."

Folken sat him down.He looked deeply into his eyes, trying to look for something other than innocence to grasp onto, some sin or vice or lust to grasp hold of and chastise.But all he saw was warmth and fear.But the world did not work that way.Boys did not fall in love with other boys, neither could a girl change into a goldfish.It was against the way things worked.It cracked his heart deeper telling the boy this.

"It is abhorrent to the Gods.It is even forbidden in the laws of Zaibach.You are disgracing yourselves and your family by such actions."

"My family is Guimel."Dallet threw the words back at him, "He's the only one who ever cared.He's the only one who ever loved me. You think my father would have tried to save my life?He made me join the center.He made me join the Command school.He just wanted a perfect son.One who wouldn't be killed by S-iden.Only Guimel cares if I live or die. And Dilandau.How can a family not care if you die?" Dallet glared at him in the eye.Dallet threw his hands into the air and slammed into the wall "What could you know?You don't feel anything.Your heart must be made of steel too.You just tell us where and when to die and kill and we aren't anything.You don't care what happens to us. What in the hell do you know?"

Dallet smothered his tears against the wall, trying not to let to see him cry.He would rather get court marshalled than that.He was so utterly convinced that this was true love.How utterly horrible.Folken had so little experience dealing with such things.He had always heard of such things, but never would he imagine that it could happen.It was a very different thing when it did.How could he not help them see it was wrong?

He could only hold that boy to look into his eyes and stare at him.

"Dallet, to lay with another man is a sin."

"You are wrong." Dallet's eyes flared, then he lowered his head "It is not.How could it be wrong?I just want-"

Folken could not speak of this to one who was so pure of heart.Could not the gods forgive one so young?So beset by trials?Couldn't there be one exception to save the soul of this young boy?Was there no mercy in heaven either?

"Poor Dallet.My boy.I know you are very confused. Is this an excuse to destroy your life?"

Dallet didn't answer.He lifted his head high.

Folken knew he could not appeal with the emotions of any 15 year old boy.He could barely understand his own brother.Boys that age were emotional creatures, with little wisdom in their heads.He would have to help Dallet understand. 

"Sodomy is still a grave crime.It is an offense in the Military Code.It is also in the Grapheo Hubris, that should a man force his will upon another, without honor or decency so that man is fit for Death.If you had forced Guimel into… that, it would be a violation.As horrible as if you had killed his family.You do know what they do to those who break the laws of Hubris?"

"I'm not a child."

Folken said."If you weren't a child than you would know what you have done.You would feel shame.You are a good soldier and a fine man.Can you imagine a good man feeling this way and doing these things?"

"I don't know many good men then."

"It is because of your youth and innocence.I can only be lenient.I must be.You must learn from your mistake."

Dallet's hard dark ice softened into a tear. He started crying.

"But, I—"

"I will tell your commander, now.You go to your room Dallet."

Dallet picked himself up.

"You know I am right." Folken said, "You cannot live like this.The world is not a place that is made for such love."

Dallet's eyes were swirling and burning with Folken's words.Folken had told him so much and hurt him so deep.

"And you know I am right too." Dallet said, "It's the only way I would live.It is the only way I can love.It's that or become heartless.Like Gatti… or you."

Dallet bowed "Goodnight Folken-sama.You will sleep well tonight."

***

Later that night, Dilandau watched his lover sleeping over his chest.He didn't suffocate him.He seemed to float on top of him.Their hands were grasped.Their hands had found each other in the night as there bodies collapsed with their exertions. Van's hand was warmer than his.It was very nice. Of all the things he and Van had been through, that Van had let him do this was the one that he would remember the most clearly.Warmth and softness, so it relaxed.Like he was safe.He had never felt this.Not even as a sick child in Jajuka's arms. Or with Cel- he had never. Dilandau lowered his head back on to the pillow, not caring what had wakened him to this moment, he just felt it with a smile. 

Van was an incredible fuck.

Dilandau soon became aware what had woken him up to this lovely moment.The Dragon Slayers knew not to disturb him.Only Folken would.It was Folken at his door.

Why did it make him nervous?He was in his room.He covered Van with the blanket over his head like he enjoyed it.Van nested deep into the warmth and sighed, his face hidden, except for an air hole.The silver-haired boy smirked.He was so safe and comfortable under his blanket.So sweet and hapless unaware.It was almost as if Van vanished into a portal into another dimension, his little quilt dimension.Dilandau wanted to poke him in his little pocket of warmth and watch him squirm, maybe even break it and tickle him until he hyperventilated.He had a bizarre fantasy of tickling Van until he passed out, making him lose every vestige of reason, the noise level be damned.Yet with the second knock he knew Folken would get suspicious if he waited too long.He walked to his door at the front of his room.

"Folken.I was just about to leave- How you love to drop in on me just when I have something better to do!Come in have a drink."

Folken looked at him, "You should not drink.It is not healthy for someone your age."

"I should not be doing a lot of things.Come in." 

He would not enter Dilandau's chambers, especially if Dilandau insisted.Probably this was the safest way to protect his sweet little pocket of warmth.

"Your men disappoint me."

"Good thing they aren't yours."

"I caught two of your men caught in an act of perverse sexual conduct."

"Did Gatti rape some whore?"

Folken shook his head.Dilandau didn't flinch. Folken felt discomfort about that phrase.But he had to ignore it.

"Dallet and Guimel."

"You finally caught them together?"

"Yes." Folken was surprised, caught them.How long had this been going on?Had Dilandau encouraged this somehow?He didn't want to think about it.Dilandau probably had just tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away, "The punishment for this is flogging."

"Oh a little touch of Barnyard justice.I'm so glad they brought such enlightened minds from Pigville."

"It is obscene and gross conduct.And it is the Zaibach code."

"Oh so this isn't out of some righteous indignation.You think you can beat it out of them.You know like thumb sucking or bed wetting."

"There is nothing wrong with them that mercy would not fix.My heart goes out to them."

Folken shook his head

"I did not see evil in their hearts.They are so young.To be so deprived of natural decency at this age.Their lives are so hard.All they see it as natural."

Dilandau was in no mood to sentimentalize.He smiled.

"It happens.That's the way it works in the Centers.All the time."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you come up through the centers with someone, it does things to you. The teachers and leaders don't do a damn thing about it. They say it toughens you up.It did for me.Once I was being eyed by this team leader, he was around 17 years old.I threw a ration of boiling soup in his face." Dilandau smirked."See, I have blinded men with my beauty."

Folken winced, "How old were you when he approached you?"

"I was 11.I was always really pretty.Others don't want to hurt anybody else, so they just keep quiet until they are big enough to tell someone to go fuck off.They just lie there quiet in their beds letting some other child take them.Then when these boys get to the troops you have to keep your hands off each other.Because they were right when they were crying and weeping.They were right all along.It was dirty and wrong.It's not new and it's not pretty."

Folken glared, "How can you be so cool and heartless about it?They are ruining their lives."

"You wouldn't understand.You grew up in Fanelia, with your mother and father and your sweet little baby brother.Maybe even a cat and dog.We are Children of Zaibach."

"You're just going to let them…"

"I command them to burn kingdoms down.I'd say a hormonal child with a guymelef can ruin many more things then two boys playing with each other under their blankets."

"Don't you care what this is doing to their lives?"

"No.I just teach them what they need to fight and live.If they have lost their souls I won't find them."

Dilandau shook his head.He was stressed by this revelation, now that he would deal with it.Folken could almost forgive him for turning a blind eye to them.Dilandau, despite his bravado, would not have the strength to deal with this problem.He was only a child himself.

"I will make sure they don't see each other.You will not worry about this Strategos."

"You haven't managed to stop it before it happened."

"That's because it doesn't really matter.They are my Dragon Slayers.I will not hurt them.They are my life.I could not do that.I could not betray them."

"It is the only way.You are not betraying them.You are saving them. We must correct them before it is too late."

Dilandau's face softened and his hard gaze became sweet and sad.

"That won't change what I must tell them.I have to tell them they can't be friends anymore." Dilandau said "That is betrayal to me."

Folken stared amazed and silent at the boy.There hadn't been a sin or vice he hadn't contemplated or accomplished with flying colors.Now he was afraid to hurt his men's feelings.

"Sometimes I can't believe you, Albatou.What made you the way you became?"

"And why didn't it kill me and put me out of my misery?" Dilandau smirked.

Folken smiled back, "Yes.I have wondered that."

Folken began walking down the hall.Dilandau called after him.

"How's your brother?"

"I'm not telling you.If you go any where near him I will find out and you'll be sorry."

Folken padded away.

"I'll ask him myself."

Dilandau wandered into his room plopped on the bed lifted up the blanket all the way off and looked at the frozen Fanelian king. Van winced at the immediate rush of cool air.

"Your big brother is such a geek.He won't tell me how you are?How are you Van?Are you well?"

Dilandau was not sure Van was still alive.His eyes weren't blinking.He was curled up frozen in fear.

"Van?"

Van tackled Dilandau to the bed, slapping with such graceful stinging force.

"I am having tremors in my chest. And that is all you can say."

"You are really worried.Don't have a heart attack. He was only at the door.He didn't even see you.He just-"

"Dilandau! are you insane?I am fucking a complete idiot."Van said smashing him into the pillows. Vans mussed up his hair in frustration.

Van wouldn't let him get up, putting his knee on his chest, squeezing some of the air out. "Shut up."

Van landed on Dilandau with a thud and threw his arms around "I'm frightened and hot.You stay there." Van closed his eyes.

"I think your heart is racing like a bird.Is it going to jump out your chest and build a nest and crap all over the ship?"

Van glared at him, "Such is the poetry of your soul.Not only do you use a bad cliché but you make it as disgusting as possible."And thwapped him over the shoulder, playful but still it stung.

"There I feel good."

"No more heart attack."

"Yes.That's good."

Van rested on top of Dilandau again, holding his hand and forgetting about his heart attack completely.

It wasn't ten minutes before there was a pounding on his door.This was turning out to be a strange night.

"Dilandau-sama, forgive me."

Dilandau watched Van unfold his arms and awaken, like a flower petal, or maybe more like a bat.

"Who is it now?" He asked wiping his face with his thumb.Van froze and pulled the blanket over his head "Folken?"

"Miguel and Gatti were going to watch out."

"They weren't before." Van said from the lump in his blanket.

"Dilandau-sama, please wake up.I need to talk to you."

Dilandau stood at the door.Van brushed the Captain's arm and shook his head giving a "don't-lose-it" with his eyes.The poor schmuck really didn't deserve the anger behind Dilandau's dark look. 

"Make it fast.I don't want to talk to you."Dilandau glared at him.Every Dragon Slayer must have known Van was with him now.

Dallet didn't look Van in the eye as he entered.

"Van-sama.I – Excuse my intrusion."

"Dallet-kun." Van said acknowledging him.The Prince noticed how nervous he was, his shoulders were locked and touching his ears.Even Dilandau knew he was upset. 

"What's wrong?"Van asked softly.

"Van-sama…" He sounded like he had been crying his head off "I have to tell D-"

"You heard the Prince, tell him what happened, soldier."Dilandau said sternly.

"Your brother caught us.He is-" 

Dilandau stood up. "You should have been more careful.Don't come crying to me because you have to get whipped."

Van moved towards Dallet, pulling the blanket up. "What?" 

"No no no.Please."

"What are you talking about?" Van asked.Dilandau brushed him aside.

"Folken caught them in the middle of a very unique battle technique. I will handle this.You just wait."

Van broiled as Dilandau dismissed him, pompous blowhard would dismiss a prince.

"Don't let them hurt Guimel.Please.It was my fault.I mean I was so aggressive.He never wanted to fuck, before.But I wanted to please him.I hurt him so bad the first time... I never want to betray him again.If I do that I'll die."

Dilandau looked down at him on the floor "Dallet, Rape is an act of Hubris.If you say you raped Guimel, you could burn, the best you could hope for is jail."

"But I never meant to hurt him again."

"What are you doing?Nothing.Folken is thinking about letting them flog you.They would just do it because they think they need to make a message of us.As if anything can prevent us from being corrupted."

"I've got to see him Dilandau.I have to apologize."

"You will not see him.All of that is over."

"Then I might as well burn.I... Dilandau.I told you once, I'll tell you again.I love him.He's all I have."

"You have me." Dilandau said.

Dallet's eyes sparked

"Keep away from him until all this nonsense is over with."Dilandau said.

Dallet's eyes grew "No.Please.Punish me yourself.Just.You can't-"

Dilandau floored him with a punch.

"You will not question my orders.When you do you will have disobeyed me. And you will not be a Dragon Slayer any longer.Do you understand?"

"What?I could never-"

Dilandau stood up.

"What if I asked you never to see Guimel again?"

Dallet looked at him scathingly "Please don't ask me that."

Dilandau bore the edges of his teeth.His breath cut against the air.His hand struck.

"Go to your quarters, Dallet."

"And you should thank me for the pain I'm saving you from, Dallet.Guimel has confused you from the beginning.If you had better taste in lovers, you would be in better standing.Guimel weakens you.You should forget him."

As quiet as death "Bitch."

Dilandau watched him walk out the door.

Van watched Dallet walk out the door, "Poor Dallet."

Dilandau got up and stood looking away "No use wasting tears.I told them to stop.I told Dallet a hundred times he could do better."

Van looked at Dilandau.

"I told him to stop.I told him."Dilandau lowered his head, "Fools.Just a bunch of fools."He cuddled into Van, clutching onto the side of his pillow "They are all fools."He grabbed the back of his hair, trying to curl up as small as possible

Van pet his neck and kissed it "What makes Guimel worth all this?What does it?It's only one boy.Why does it matter?"

Van looked at him, "It's not your business."

"It is." Dilandau snarled,"They are my men.They are mine.What have they done?What will they do?"

"Love isn't anyone else's business.That is between them."Van said.

"No.No.Not something like this.Love changes everything." Dilandau looked at the sheet of paper.

"Love takes itself and rips you in two.Just like that mind and body, heart and intellect.Apart.This is it.This is how it is for love.You can't be whole.It breaks all the connections.Dallet will never be happy again, now that he's…" 

Dilandau's face could be so sweet.As if he was a child.There was a part of his soul that never grew up.Van felt something in his stomach twitch. As if he body was changing inside, preparing for something great and wrong.

Van stood up putting on his shirt.

"They let it go too far.Just like you said.If it means more than it does…"

Dilandau turned around looking a little stunned.

"You were right, Dilandau.This has been fun." Van smiled, his teeth thin like a knife, "But despite a few blunders you do know better."

Dilandau nodded and looked away from his eyes "Yes.Sex is fun."His voice was cold because he knew Van didn't need to hear it." Van placed his arm over Dilandau and embraced him

"I am glad you are captain of the Dragon Slayers and your men would never betray you.Not even if it means this.I don't think you are smart enough to trick Folken.They will protect you." Van whispered, "I hate you Dilandau.I can't fight you, but I hate you."

Dilandau bit his lip and three teardrops were pressed out of his eyes "That was cruel."

Van kissed his cheek.

"But thank you.I was so afraid."

"Folken won't find out.I need this Dilandau.I need something to make it better.I can't think.I don't want to think about you.I have too much to think about.I need you here with whatever it is you want to do to me or I'll snap, I'll burst with sorrows.I can't do that.Too many people need me."

"Stress relief is very important.I am glad that I can increase your efficiency.It's cruel but I don't mind." Dilandau rested his head against him, "I'm glad you got some more sense in your head about this.This is a somewhat more appealing tactic than flipping out and trying to kill your self.I hope you like this arrangement more than you like the idea of dying."

"Nonsense.I cannot die.Who would be king of Fanelia.Allen Schezar told me as long as Fanelia had a king it would have a future.This is the way things are."

Van heard the softest shift in Dilandau's chest.As if something had changed inside of his body to.Van smiled, really. Dilandau's eyes had hardened and sharpened to their normal lecherous state.

Dilandau smelled him, "Don't make me love you.I don't think if you tried I could.It rips us in two.Don't try or I'll never forgive you.You are my enemy.We cannot…You can use and hurt each other, but don't…"

Dilandau grasped his flesh and smelled him.

"You smell good."

"Thank you Dilandau.I'm going to leave you now."

Dilandau sat up curling the blanket around him with his memory of warmth inside.

"Really?"

"Folken will get suspicious.Besides.We are done with each other.We don't need each other anymore tonight." Van stroked his chin.

Dilandau brushed the warmth in the corner where Van had hidden.A little realm of his own, where none of these problems had hurt them.Just one instant of something nice. "No I'm tired.Goodnight."

Little kiss.Van knew he wanted him there, in the night.Maybe that would be best.To remove the temptation.It was strange thing.To be tempted to tickle someone and forced to fuck them.But it was the kind of thing people in love did, the kind of silly useless dangerous things that was going to destroy Dallet and Guimel.It had it's own logic and context; a logic that had no place among enemies, even ones that could not fight.It had no business with the Conquered Prince or the Worthless Champion.

Dilandau shook out the covers to get the feeling of Van out of his bed, and slowly drew the covers under his chin.Then when he was sure Van left over his head, curling into a shape that should have been holding someone else.


	10. Wining and Losing the Game

Guimel sat down

Scars in the Mirror Part 11:Winning and Losing the Game

On the deck of the Balthasar. Two felis stood in grey rubber coats.They looked at each other to the floating long fortress above. 

"The Storm looks fierce."

"The winds are fierce."

"The rain would probably blind you."

"You could get ripped apart by those winds."

"And the dark."

"And the wind."

"And the cold."

"And the wind."

"Surely someone would get hurt."

"I'm first."Silver haired Eriya purred.

"No way." Golden Haired Narya insisted.

"Na-chan.Listen to your onee-san."

"Well who gets to go up?"

"Flip.Heads I win."

The coin flipped in the air.Eriya stared at its arc.Her eyes trapped, she did have a tendency to get distracted by shiny things.Her eyes tightened on the target until it fell.The gold haired twin grabbed it "Birds you lose."

"Narya.Get back here." The older felis grumbled.

"Nyahahahahah." She cackled."You fall for that every time."

Eriya caught the coin.Well she wasn't going to get in trouble for that.Well Narya would probably need to get used to having another person in the house, other than Zongi.She did not like anyone.She would not trust people.Eriya retreated back into the ship before her fur got any colder.

Narya LeCoeur barely landed her Terrig in its stirrups.The wind nearly slammed her into the floor. She straightened herself up.She'd made it through the thunderstorm.She wasn't afraid of rain.Folken would be so angry.He would shout at her for being so reckless.She felt the embrace of the Vione's warmth.She couldn't wait for Folken to hold her again, just safe and warm.

She'd have to forget about Van Fanel.

/No one ever said I have to really like him.They just said I have to be nice. /

She opened the hatch. /But then Folken would, he'd know he'd look at me and see right down through me.I'd have to tell him everything. /

The hangar was empty this time.Good.She didn't want to see any vipers.She didn't want any nasty boys in her craft.She came out dry.Folken would be surprised.She crept along.

****

Folken rubbed his head after all of this.

He was much too close to this.He couldn't help thinking about his own brother Van.What if Van had been a Dragon Slayer?Seduced by the power of Dilandau's charisma.He was delicate.He was strong.Mounds strong, balls of brass, heart of glass.He had lost everything.And really lost it.Folken had abandoned his home.He had left for a better place.

What if Van had fallen under evil influences, such untoward and wicked behavior?If even the cad was not so wicked, could he blame his brother if he was seduced?Say Dallet had been with his brother instead of the pale boy?How could react then?

But still it was a breach in the law.

Narya appeared at his door, wet as a rainbird shaking herself off.

"Folken-sama."She smiled, completely wetting him two."The rain is great.It's been so hot."

"Narya.This is horrid weather.What are you doing flying in a thunderstorm?"

"You wanted me here.I came."

"Young lady, do be careful.It is bad enough to watch you fly in guymelefs at all.Now you would kill yourself before the battle begun."

He yanked up her hair from under the nape of her neck.

"Folken-sama.Aya.Not so tight."She whined.

"No no young lady.Someone has to comb this mess out."

"It's fine."

"And your… your, I can see certain…"

Narya looked down at her chest.Well certainly she hadn't realized that would happened.She crossed her arms.

"Hah Folken.No one is going to see me."

"You may borrow one of my shirts." Folken said.

"See.I told you these things are silly."Narya looked at her pert little bosoms.

"I wish I had dresses.But that would look even stranger to Van if he found those in there."

"Hah.You wouldn't fit in my dress Folken-sama."

She paused.Maybe Folken would like to see her breasts.He didn't know why he would turn around if he wanted to.It always left him awkward.Eriya said she had no modesty.

It probably made as much sense how she could love Folken with all her soul and blush and pull away when he touched her.

Narya looked into the bath and smiled remembering different days.

Folken Fanel wiped the soggy bangs off his forehead.He tried not to yell he knew yelling would be the worst thing to do at this point.Oh he could yell.Any man with half his patience would have been calling down the curse of the gods.But he was a man, he was a prince, sort of…He had dignity.

He had the dignity to get splashed in the eye with soapy hot water and chase a soap slick silver cat girl around his entire house.He had the dignity to bear as they tripped him on the way into the bathroom, face first into the tub, clothed in everything but his madoushi cape.He resolved as the innovative thinker he was to bathe with them inside of the bath.Now this.

Eriya had surprised him.Sitting placidly on the verge of sleep on his lap, as he brushed her hair.He finished up.

He pulled up her hair and brushed it out.

Narya grumbled and hissed each time the comb went through her hair.

"Beruberu.Gah.He's trying to kill me.Gahhh."

She tried jumping off his lap and hiding in the basement again.Folken never realized how big his house was until he had to run around looking for them every ten minutes.They were old enough to know not to get in real trouble, but still they couldn't stay put in one place for more than ten minutes.

"It's not that bad.It is only hair.You have too much." Folken said guarding his words, because he was not yelling.They were children.He was 17.They would not make him yell.

Neru began to cry.

She skittered to the top of the chest and curled up in a virulent little ball, fur on end.

Folken sighed knelt on the ground and covered his head.

"Folken-man-sama, what are you doing?"

Folken for no reason began to whimper.Maybe it was the late night or the early morning.Or it was chasing after these two little hellions knowing his real brother was alone, or the head trauma.He just began to bawl like a little brat.

Everything he tried turned wrong.The only thing he had been good for was making those horrid machines.He was a horrid brother.

Eriya woke up.

"Na-chan what are you doing?You made him cry."

"Nuh-uh.He was pulling my hair."

"He'll send us back.Look at how sad he is." 

"He pulled my hair.He…"

The two little wet well-groomed Felis girls, one with her mane of snarls poked him.

"Folken-sama.Don't cry."

Folken made a bawling noise."I just want to make you look pretty.And you want to bite me and hide from me.You don't like me…."

The little girls looked shocked.

"No Folken-sama.You are a nice man.We like you."

"Then how come you run away?"

"You comb my hair too hard." Narya-chan grumbled

"I was just trying to make it not so mussy."

"Don't cry Folken.See." Neruneru said,"I feel happy."

She grabbed the brush and raked it through herself with her two hands.

Folken darted up"Good then.You are going to behave?"

"Yes.I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Thank you for the bath."Eriya kissed him on the nose.

"Yes.You are the nicest man."

"We love you Folken-sama."

"I love you too." Folken covered his mouth.His eyes really did tremble with tears.

****

"Yeowch.Ya!Please no more Folken."

"Stop squirming… you'll enjoy it…"

"Oh oh oh.Have you have mercy towards an innocent girl?"

"Stop crying.That only means I'm doing it right…"

Folken teased the comb,"Who hasn't been combing their hair?"

"mmmmmmm" Narya sniffed. 

"Narya next time you do think about flying your terrig without clearance remember how dangerous it is…"

Folken pulled the insidious comb through the entire length of her hair.

"Now where did I put those bobby pins?"

"You sadist."Narya grumbled sneering at him."I will wear my hair down or chop it off and give it to you."

"Yes well." Folken sighed.He looked down at her

"Folken-sama." Narya said.

Placing his face against her hair, sighing, "I am glad you came."

"My brother and I are fighting." Folken said.

"What did he do?" Narya said.

Folken laughed, "It was my fault.You automatically come to my side."

"You are always right Folken.You do what's best for us."

"I couldn't.I'm not very nice at all Narya." Folken said."I don't do what is right.It's all long and complicated and you'll just tell me that I can do no wrong.But I have for very bad reasons."

"You always try to be nice.That hurts."

"I lied to him about Fanelia, and his comrades dying."

"But they were fighting against us."

"Not from his side.They all died protecting him from me.And innocents too."

"When Innocents die.It's better than if they are tortured."

"Two girls.Like you and your sister."

Narya bit her lip, "He should be glad they are dead and not in pain."

"Narya."

"Folken." Narya buried her head "I think you are nice, because you try.That's what counts."

He remembered Van's bloodied face glaring at him with moon-hollowed eyes
    
    "Only what you do.Not even what you feel, that's what makes you right."

"That is a sweet thing to say my sweet."

"I'm going to go and fix the choke levers on the Terrig.Then I will be back.I can tell you about school."

"I heard you are going to be the Sun at Carnival this summer."

"No.I don't…"

"I think you'd make a lovely sun Narya.My bright little sun.Just like a bit of gold."

"I love you Folken."

"I love you to Na-chan."

****

Narya walked in and adjusted levers on her Terrig.

Gatti was walking only above when he saw her.It was on of his. Folken's lovely leopardesses.One golden beauty right there for him.He had to see her.What other chance could he get.

Gatti smiled, "Na, Puss.What's wrong?Would you like some-"?

Narya slammed the compartment in his face.

"Why are you talking to me?"She grumbled.

"Dear.How could I not?I think those eyes have hooks on them.They pulled me across the ship."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Nothing you could do my sweet?So when can I meet you again."

Narya was backed into the wall.

Viole tightened her eyes.She had seen enough.She crashed down the stairs.

"Gatti.What are you doing talking to her?"

Narya tore at her hand."Folken-sama." She howled.

Viole placed Narya's hand against her shoulder.

"What it's to you." Gatti said.

Narya shoved the petite slayer at the offender as if Viole was a weapon."Don't touch me.Don't let him touch me."

"Get lost Gatti.Dilandau won't tolerate your meddling in Folken's affairs.Or Narya's."

"Oh and what are you doing then Viole.I didn't do anything.I just talked to her."

"She wouldn't freak out. Go away.She doesn't want to look at yer ugly mug Dendel."

"You can't tell me what to do." Gatti said.

"I'm just making a suggestion Gatti-sempai."

Gatti breathed down on Viole.

"This isn't over."He shook his finger.

Viole smiled.She'd never managed to win like that.She had actually gotten him to back down.She had bested-

Gatti slammed her into the ground with a shove.

Viole blinked.Winning hurt her shoulder much worse.

Narya practically cuddled into herself behind Viole.

"Hey you are you alright?"

"I don't like boys touching me.Only Folken.He's gentle." Narya looked at her worried hands.

"If Gatti got his hands on you, you probably wouldn't feel it.He's got a tiny little prick. About this big the size of a peanut."

Narya chuckled covering her mouth "You shouldn't say such things.Who taught you manners?And why are you here?"

"I'm a dragon slayer."

"What?"

"Seven three ten gamma 07, Deren Viole, of Red Beta Squadron, under Captain Dilandau, Commander LaCoeur."

"You're not a boy." Narya nodded "You are a girl."

"I'm not..."

"Hah. I don't care how small your boobies are, you are a girl.I can smell it."

Viole blushed. "I don't prefer to think of myself as a girl.I am a soldier."

"Soldiers are people too.I'm soldier and a girl."

"Well I am not." Viole said

"Thank you for helping me girl.I don't think he would have gone away otherwise."

"Gatti is a rake and a cad.There are so many stories about him, I don't want anyone else with stories to tell."

Narya looked at the Girl Viper.Trussed up in heavy blue armor, with silky violet hair curling over her neck.

"Ooh you have pretty hair." Narya smiled."Does it always fall curly like that?"

"Yes.It is irritating."

"Mine is boring.It just lies flat.Even when Folken brushes it.Just poooft." She left it crash down."I wish a had pretty hair.

Viole tried not to let the image of the great Strategos brushing the cat soldier's hair confuse her.

"He brushes your hair?" 

"I don't like to do it.That is why the God gave us sisters.So we don't have to." Narya smiled.

Then she looked really closely at Viole, "Do boys look at your hair?"

"What?"

"When you are here, do they look at your hair?"

"Um."

"He doesn't look at breasts or but that is for sure.Otherwise he would stare at me." She pranced around."I love my body.I think I'm cuter than my sister.She's what they call pretty sure.But we look the same.I'm the cute one."

"Yes.Well I've got to be going."

"Your shoulder… Is it hurt?"

"No no it's fine.Just a bruise."

"Well Good bye girl." Narya waved.

Viole rolled her eyes "What a strange girl."

****

Some of the Slayers were laughing at Gatti.

"Man Viole scored.He took your woman."

"Oh snart."They laughed.

"You gonna duel him Gatti?" Malliel laughed.

Gatti barked and stomped towards. "That sorry excuse of a eunuch did not steal anything.Ha." Gatti said

"Yeah you should duel him.We could get some action. Man nothing is happening here."

"Yeah Viole is a yellow livered freak."

"You could take him Gatti-sempai!"

"Well for your information genius, Viole is anti-sexual.She's not getting any closer than I could.I don't care what those two dykes do."Gatti grumbled.The boys walked off talking about it loudly.Gatti sighed

I swear if that stupid bitch crosses me again I won't leave it to fate.Look at how they all like her now.No wonder Dilandau doesn't want to spar with me.They all hate me.I'm such a prick.I need to get laid and get a drink.

****

Van Fanel was in his place at the observatory.Some ruckuss noise came down from the quarters.

The Dragon Slayers raced talking loudly.Van stood up.They took a good look at him.They whispered.They approached quietly and passed the Prince.

"Van-sama."

Van waved them on.

Well he was an extension of his brother's authority.And Dilandau's in some respects.He looked at Gatti.That was an angry look in his eye if he ever saw one.Van paused.It was probably that violet haired chap.They were rivals, for Dilandau's favor.Of course Dilandau didn't think of either one.Dilandau was smart.He treated all his men with due and equal attention.He would never have a favorite.

It was a shocking thing.All of them so locked in their devotion.If it had been fear how could it dissipate with Dilandau's vulnerability?If it was respect, how could it be maintained witnessing his cruelty?They did not respect him, they did not entirely fear him, but they needed him.

Has Dilandau done this before?Was he born to worm his way into your heart?Was he made irresistible and undeniable?What was happening to him?Didn't Dilandau just figure a way into his thoughts?

Van continued watching.

Guimel pawed closer from the dark.

"Van-sama."

"Hello Guimel."

The boy looked over the edge. "So Van um you here that Viole like spit in Gatti's face and took that cat girl and…"

Van looked at him.

"See see there I told you I told you Viole and Gatti are going to…to kill each other.This is what I meant Van-sama."

Guimel laughed nervously.Van closed his eyes.He didn't want to think about it.

Guimel bowed, on his knee "Van-sama.Please help me."

"I can't."

"What did Folken do to him?Please I need to know what happened."

"Dallet is fine."

"What happened?Are they going to whip him?You're Folken's brother.I can't let them do that to him.It's not his fault."

"Guimel please get up."

Guimel pulled himself up.

"I don't think they would believe, that I forced myself on Dallet."

Van shook his head.

"It was what I wanted.There has never been something I wanted more.Van I love him.That's why I let him fuck me.And he loves me.He wants me because I'm special.And he tries so hard to keep me happy even though this life is shit.

Van embraced his shoulder as he curled into tears.

"There is nothing without Dallet.Why else would I be a Dragon Slayer?Dilandau is a nutcase.I mean he is the best, he's the- but I can't…I'm not strong enough.I'm not good enough.I can't stand it anymore.I'm tired.Fuck I wish I never met Dilandau Albatou.Sometimes I just want to jump off this ship and run away.There are places without war you know.There are.It would just be me and the woods."

"Guimel."

"Van.Tell your brother I'll do what ever it takes to save him.He has to know that."

Guimel lowered his head "I'm not really good at anything except breaking up a good brawl.At least Dallet has the courage to start a fight.He's a good pilot.He is.I have to be with him.I don't think anyone can know how much I need to be near him."

***

Van sat down to breakfast with his brother.He noticed another presence in the suite.Van would have more courtesy to inquire further.

"Van.Narya is here.She's sleeping right now.She doesn't take to these military schedules.Put a felisman on a schedule and you get nothing but a head ache."

"Miguel says that you were busy last night."

"It was a rather average night, some standard procedures.I think a hatch somewhere didn't open. Nothing-"

Van stared at him.He placed his finger against the bridge of Folken's nose.Folken shook his head.

"You are lying.Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

Folken shook his head in disbelief"How do you do that?I've never figured that out."

"I don't know." Van sat back,"I've always done that."

"Mother used to do that.She didn't do it often, otherwise they would have accused her of witchery on top of that."

"I didn't learn it from Mother."

"You act like her so much sometimes.The way you walk, the way you move your head.You may look like father but.There is something- Sometimes I swear she was back here to help us."

Van lowered his eyes.It wasn't until he had found Folken that his mother had truly died, or had truly abandoned him.Maybe she had just given up on her mortal human life and went back to her people, back to the Draconians in the sky.Van sat down.

"You never tell me anything, Folken.Why-"

"Don't let it concern you, Van.You have Fanelia and all this business with-"

"Dallet was with Guimel, his lover."

Folken blinked, "How did you know?Who told you about such things?It's wrong for a proper young man to talk about."

"Dallet has grown up with Guimel by his side, they have lived through the same schools.They were even trained by the same masters.They only started sleeping together in the first forays to test the Alseides.What Dilandau calls his Arcadia Victory.Right?When they burned down that castle from stone to ash in a night?They fell into each others arms and from then on they have found no other."

"Van I don't know why you chose to talk about such things.We all know the stress that is on them-"

"But you don't like me talking about wicked things, about loving someone, to sacrificing themselves for that love, and to share love with another.I should go wash out my mouth."

"Van you have a kind heart.You are stronger than I, but young.Do not speak of these things you know so little about."

"I know both of them offered to take the other's place.Dallet asked Dilandau last night.Guimel he asked me.He bowed to me to get my help.The worst thing they could imagine is seeing the other hurt."

Folken closed his eyes.

"Regardless, Van.It is the law.I can only let it go on for so long."

"It is not justice.It isn't even humane.If you do this you will never be able to forgive yourself.Do you think that you can ever forget what you've done?"

"That is not the point.The point is that order must be maintained.Even if I should feel guilty it will not matter in the long run.I will have done what is right." Folken stood up and left his plate sitting.

"Yes you.This is all about you.What you fear and what you don't understand.You don't understand why two boys would like to-"

"Van, please be quiet.You'll wake up Narya.She is better mannered than to talk about such things."

"Why should we let her sleep?Wake her up.Come now Narya…Time to wake up.We're talking about boys having sex with each other."

"Why must you…"? Folken backed towards the porthole.

Folken looked on the table.His eyes were trying to avoid Van's for a second.He noticed the over neatly printed card on the strange white box.

"What is this?"

Van blinked nervously.That was Dilandau's package. He left in here.Untouched.Van panicked.

"I was wondering that myself, Brother."Van said.

"That's odd?"

"Did you send me a package?I got a strange gift yesterday.Ciocolates.But you know I don't like them."He pulled the closed box away from him, clutching it suspiciously to his chest.

"I sent you nothing."

"It said it was a gift on the card.I don't think that anyone else could have sent me Arcadian ciocolates.You know like Dilandau's Arcadia."

"Did you say Arcadian?"

Van closed his eyes, and picked up the ugly sweet one placed the honey filled one in his mouth.

"Yuck.It tastes like soap.I think someone put soap in them or…"

"Van.Don't eat that!What are you doing?"

"That tasted funny."

Van tossed the box out the window.He watched the magnificent ciocolates spill into the air towards the ground.Van smirked inside watching all of them go to waste.

"Van, are you all right?" 

Van spit the ciocolate into his napkin

"It was Dilandau.Dilandau sent you that package?"

Van lowered his eyes "It must have been.I mean he would.But why did…"

"He's the only one on this ship who has Arcadian Ciocolates.Next time, be more careful."

Van must have looked like an idiot actually eating a present from a rival.Van hadn't eating anything untested since he stopped nursing.Even this Zaibach food was suspicious to him.

"By the Gods, Folken calm down I didn't swallow," Van wiped off his tongue. "He was just pulling a prank.Poison is not his style, besides he would have chosen one without flavor."Van wiped his lips.Fortunately Dilandau's gift was floating in the air, so Folken could never determine what poison he had used.But his little brother said that they tasted funny.That would be enough.

"That little viper was trying to poison you."

"He wouldn't do that."Van blinked facing away from his brother."You said yourself that he asked about me."

"Probably wanted to know if his poison worked."

Van turned his face away trying not to grin, "I just couldn't imagine Dilandau trying something like that."

"It sounds exactly like the little jackal.You must be careful around him."

"I will onii-wei.I promise."

"Van I am sorry we argued." Folken said "But we can come to no conclusion.Hopefully the boys will learn better and separate themselves."

Van let Folken leave.He tapped Dilandau's card.No they could not know any better.

Later that day Folken walked into the Dilandau's work area.He opened the door.

Folken sneered.

"Here I thought you had learned better.Why did you waste all those lovely ciocolates on my brother?"

"What?"

"You sent my brother ciocolates."Folken said, "Try to deny it."

Dilandau turned lavender with fear, for his skin couldn't get whiter.Folken's eyes were said to extract true stories from the dead.

"If I had thought for one second you would ever-"

"Sent them?"Dilandau closed his eyes and let his inner demons kick his but.How could he forget the ciocolates?Now Folken was going to pull his brain out through his nostrils.Oh great way to think with your penis.

"Only you like those saccharine things." Folken said. What a strange way of getting fucked by your own hormones.

"He's lying, I'd never, and He's making a fool out of- Folken?"Dilandau slid back in his chair.

"Van deduced they were from you and threw them out the window before it was too late."

Dilandau paused.

"Too late?He threw them away?But…"

"You think that you can send in.You are too much of coward to face him.So you're trying to poison him."

Folken smiled.He rolled Dilandau's chair against the wall.

"Next time you try something like this remember, how canny my brother is.He is no backwater bumpkin.You'll never kill my brother.You are outmatched Albatou."

Folken spun him in his chair and let him sit.

***

Dilandau still wandered the halls dizzy.From how close he had gotten to Folken.From how close Folken really was.He must idolize his little brother to believe such a tale.Folken couldn't be that stupid.

Dilandau scribbled him a note.

"Van 

How could you do such things to me?Ooh you barbarians are so rude! If you hate me,

Do not try to spare my feelings.Above all, Do not think you must lie to me lie to me!

Tell me, so I can make your death long and painful.

_Love, Dilandau Albatou._

The Prince stood behind him in the line up at the Mess.If no one cut ahead the card should reach him.Maybe he should entrust one of the cleaning staff to hand it too him.Like it mattered.Here he was passing notes like he was a silly headed girl.Why should he care what Van thought of his presents or him?They weren't married.They were enemies.

Dilandau looked up at Dallet.Oh yes, no Guimel.He was taking it well.Hmmm.What was all the love in the world?Van had thought it the real thing.Dallet was pestering Chesta.Where were his thoughts of Guimel?Guimel wasn't even there.Oh gods.Now the sheep head would be lovesick too.Dilandau chose seats close to the dark haired slayer.

"…I couldn't hear a thing from Gatti but everyone says that Viole kissed Gatti's date or something…"

"If that doesn't do it."

"Do what?"

"I think Viole and Gatti are going to kill each other this time."

"Isn't it enough that they are in the dragon slayers?Now they have to torture each other for Dilandau's favor?" Miguel said.

"Hah. See they are going to duel when they get the chance.Maybe even on the ship."

"Viole is very patient."

"Viole is going to snap.Got to spend that sexual energy some where." Dallet smiled continued eating, "The fucked up thing is that they could probably go whoring or something.Viole is straight right?" Dallet said, "Even if he is pretty."

"What makes you think-?

"Never flirted with me." Dallet said.

"So.You are the litmus test?" Chesta asked

"Hasn't flirted with Miguel."Dallet said.

"That's just how there kind act.You know.They say 'Sex is a mental illness that wastes time and energy.' They don't want to have sex." 

"Freaking anti-sexualists are ruining this country.I mean Viole's okay, he doesn't push it."

Miguel blinked, "Dallet, haven't you noticed something about Viole?"

"What?"

"Viole used to be a girl.She has-"

"What?" Dallet asked.

"She's a girl." Chesta smiled.

"No?" Dallet asked.

Miguel chuckled, "You didn't know?"

"They let a girl into the Dragon Slayers?"

"She's not really a girl.She can't have children."

"So but all her parts and-"

"Do you really think Gatti is all wound up because he wants the strip?He's pissed cause he can't get with her."

"No one can get with her.She is an Anti-sexual." Chesta said

"But a she."Dallet said.Dallet opened his napkin.

He was silenced for a bit.

"Hi. (Waves kisses on cheek)I went before you in line so you would get this. Are you OK?Folken didn't do anything bad to you?Please just smile again.Not at me.Just don't stay glum.I'll always be three in front of you.Don't try to pass notes.You aren't good at it.Remember 4th algebra…Dilandau ratted you out.I love you, Ram."

Dallet smiled.He'd have to be strong.He'd have to keep talking or Dilandau would see.

Van bumped into Dallet.

"Give this to Dilandau."He whispered to Miguel.Miguel didn't hear him.Van placed it in Dallet's hand.

Dilandau glared coldly at Guimel.The boy had been up to something.No wonder Dallet hadn't looked suspicious.Guimel had problem sent him a message.Dallet couldn't pass a note if his life depended on it.

He walked to Dallet.The boy froze.He was guilty.Dilandau could stare a confession out of him.

"I know you have a note Dallet.Give it to me."

Dallet panicked he handed him the Prince's note.

Dilandau's eyes grew.He knew it was for him. Dallet looked at him hopefully.Maybe he wouldn't be so cruel.

Dilandau scowled cruelly at Dallet.How dare this idiot handle his messages, from his Van?Now he had to…

"Is Viole a guy or a girl, because I swear I heard Malliel say that he and the girl from the Balthasar kissed?WHAT ON Gaea is this tripe?"

Dallet exhaled.Dilandau raised his brows for a second

"Gomen Dilandau-sama."

"You always must gossip.I'll deal with this later."

"Forgive me Dilandau-sama."

Dilandau shook his head.

He walked towards the lavatory and opened the letter.

_Dearest Koneko-chan_

_My brother found the damn ciocolates.I had to think fast so I choked down one of the nasty one and spit it out.He thinks you were pulling a childish prank_. _Now that I have given you an idea for a childish prank please stop being so dramatic. _

_Love, Tenshi-sama_

Ps.if you are so bold as to inquire please disguise your identity.If such a letter were to get out low things could be said of you.

Van was writing in his chambers when a figure flew in.Van rolled his eyes

"You threw them away?"

Van dotted his iotas, as Dilandau mumbled incoherently.

"Every last one out the window.Gone forever.He'll never know."

"But you will." Dilandau said/

Van looked at his writings "Yes."He continued until Dilandau grabbed his hand and kissed him.

"See Van I knew you didn't hate me.You're just being clever again.Because that is what you do best."

"Clever like a spoiled horse."

"Hmmm."

"It's something we say in Fanelia."

Dilandau sunk on the bed.

"Why would anybody say that?I wouldn't."

"When a horse does whatever her rider says and is naturally sweet tempered is called clever.A really clever horse is one they called spoiled and wicked."

"I still don't get it."

"To be really clever you have to be wicked.You have to hurt someone.Otherwise you are just being ridden like an animal." Van said.

"Then you are a horse fine…" Dilandau shrugged"You make an excellent horse."

Dilandau rolled his head onto him "What kind of story is that?It doesn't even sound like a 'one soup on time' story."

"A what."

"One soup on time, there was a magic kingdom.That's how any story begins."

"Once upon a time." Van rolled his eyes.

"One soup on time, there was a beautiful Princess in a pink dress with long hair.Her name was Celena and she met a boy who lived inside of a glass box and swam around like a little merboy.One day they were in the woods…"

"The boy too?How was the glass box in the woods."?

"Don't question me.This is a one soup on time stories.They never make sense."

"Where did you learn this story?"

"I made it myself when I was a child."

"Does it get interesting?"

"Shut up.It's not even to the part about the Dogman who inside was a Felis-woman or the Sorcerer who wanted to live forever, or the Knight with one knee, or the Prince with wings."

"Is there any dragons at all?"

"Why not?Big flying dragons…."

"That's very strange.A strange story."

"You don't know anything about good stories.I learned to tell stories from the best storytellers.You haven't heard anything yet."

*****

Guimel wandered down the hall, this was so stupid. Why had he fought with him about all those stupid things?About taking to long at the billiards and trying to make him read "Desert Island" and getting mad with him for spreading lies about Folken.Guimel was so angry with him.He had thought the Strategos a good man.One who wouldn't close his heart so tight?He could have no respect for such a man.Dallet was a good soldier.Even Guimel knew he was a good soldier.How could they ask a good soldier to choose between love and duty?It was wrong.

Guimel wandered into Dallet's room.His roommate was away, leaving him alone to cry to himself.Dallet could never cry with anyone but Guimel.He'd soak in his tears till he squeaked like a sponge.But he would never really cry.Some horrible person said he would dry up if he cried like that.Maybe he still believed it.

Dallet cried silently.Anyone would think he would want everyone to know when he cried.He was so flamboyant about everything else.But his tears were shared only with his pillow.

It wasn't until he saw him that he began to cry.The name roared out of his mouth.Guimel took a step.

"Don't come in here."

Guimel grinned, "I haven't see you all day, Baka.I hope you don't think of avoiding me.Trying to cheat on me.You better know better."

Dallet turned away.

"I'll tell you the truth about adultery.If you ever cheat on me, I would beat the crap out of you and rip her hair out.One by one.Then you'll learn."

Dallet still couldn't turn around, but his shoulders shook, trying to contain the laughter.

"You asked me once."

"Guimel."Dallet sighed.Guimel touched his hand.

Dallet looked into Guimel's eyes.

"Guimel.I just wanted to tell you...I love you."

"Dallet?"

"And now you are free."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dallet-koi.You gave me my freedom once.I was a child.That's the only-"

"No.No.Not like that.I mean, you can leave me now."

Guimel pulled himself closer."What?"

"You don't want to be a Dragon Slayer.And now this…How can I ask you-" 

"But you think I'd want to leave you?You think I could?"

Guimel raised his arm.

"How could you do that to me?Why would you ever ask me to leave you?"Guimel snarled,"Do you think that I can leave you just because of this with Folken?"

"Guimel you don't understand.You can't be around me.You shouldn't-" Dallet wrestled with his ineloquence in his throat.

"I'm not going to leave you unless you tell me too.Look me in the eyes and tell me to go."

"You don't understand, Guimel.Don't make me..." Even as a child Dallet found his honesty in Guimel's bright green eyes.It was the only place.

"Why do you hate me so?I don't want to leave you Dallet.Why would you make me?Why would you make leave you?"Guimel had the logic of any lover.

Dallet turned around.Guimel's eyes were still soft after all this time in the centers, after all this training.In them lived the truth, hidden in vine colored temples.

Dallet surrendered to the truth.In for a penner, in for a gidaru. * He surrendered to himself with a kiss.His lips were the most perfect things he ever felt.

Guimel opened his eyes.

"Folken.What if Folken is right?What am I doing to you?I can't live like this.I love you so much, but all I do is hurt you.This isn't right.This isn't the world for it.Everything is rolled to hell."

Guimel brushed him,"Dallet.It can't be.I have you.And as sad as we are, it just keeps getting better.I mean it's bad enough that we have to get sick and die.But I'm not going to let them take this.Then it is hell, not the world at all."

Guimel pressed his lips against his.

Dallet said softly "We can't go to Hell unless Dilandau gives the order.We are Dragon Slayers.I'll stay here."

Guimel was kissing Dallet.

"Dah, you…They can only do it once, right?Then it would teach them?"Guimel said, "I wish they would beat me instead."

"I think they all have to learn.They could beat us both.Get it beaten into their heads."

"Dallet-"

"I won't let you go Guimel.Any of you.This is not a sin.I will not treat my love for you like a sin."Dallet said his dark eyes glittering with fire,"Even if they have to kill me."

Guimel kissed him deeper.He started kissing his throat and his pulse.Dallet caressed him through his clothes stroking Guimel's manhood.The fair-haired slayer smirked.Dallet kissed his face, sweet smiling face and he felt the smile from the inside as they kissed.

"This is nice." Dallet asked said ripping off his shirt "You loved me so much you'd let me get flogged for touching you?"Dallet asked, laughing.Trying to nip Guimel on the lips.But Guimel held him back, letting him watch his body.He was so delicious.Guimel was so hungry for him.

"No.Let me take the blame Dallet.I'll protect you.It's only fair for staying with me in hell."

Guimel crawled on top of Dallet and slid his tongue into his mouth.

Dallet moaned rubbing his own erection against Guimel's thigh.

"They are going to feel so stupid." Guimel muttered.

"Condoms?" Dallet purred coming so close to his face Guimel could have bit off his nose.Just close enough to smell and hear his body.Never close enough to touch.Not until they couldn't control their desire.

"I have some in my drawer under the…" Dallet said.He blew air across his face messing his hair.Guimel hid his arms behind his back and sat on his hands.How long could he stand not touching him?That sleek back, the slim hips.Guimel gritted his teeth.It would be so sweet when they would touch.

Dallet tossed aside socks. "You got anything to…" Dallet blinked coquettishly, he didn't like the dirty words.He thought lube was a dirty word.God's he could be cute.

"Lube? I think I got some shampoo here…"

Guimel pulled it out.

"They'll probably just think I used it on my hair."He laughed.

There was a profitable trade among the Dragon Slayers in sundry items, shampoos, lotions, oils or any kind of lubricant.It was mostly a barter system.These days no one had enough of anything.Lotion and bath oil was a luxury for captains and commanders.Most of the soldiers used shampoo they borrowed from their mates.They gave each soldier enough shampoo to wash his regulation length hair for three months.Anyone who decided to where their hair long, like women or some of the other Dragon Slayers never had enough to last them until the next supply came in.Even finding extra shampoo was a hassle.It was actually much easier to find out where to get condoms, strangely.Gatti usually had them, but would get nosey and ask what they were for, the little voyeur.Miguel always gave a lecture on safe sex. He never used any of his.He really didn't like sex as much you would he a person of his background would.To him it was business.

Finally the boundaries shattered, Guimel kissed Dallet's chest and he nibbled up his arm.Dallet stroked down his body taking off his clothes.

"Guimel.I love you."

"Shh.Dallet.Not so loud."

He was spinning out of his senses.Their bodies connected at the hips into one burning loving form.They panted. Guimel slid himself in gently destroying him, making them a part of each other.They climaxed, just together.It was all they could do.They had shared something so deep.Guimel pulled Dallet's hair away from his neck.

"I love you."

Dilandau watched Guimel finish.His blood was coursing through his face.They both lay on the bed together.They pulled up the sheet.Guimel rested his head against Dallet's chest. They just slept.

Dilandau broke in, the other Dragon Slayers entered into the room.It would be better for him to work.They would be ashamed.They would be filled with remorse.They would feel dirty as they all watched them.He brought all of the Dragon Slayers to stare at them naked together.Viole frowned, as was her Anti-sexual duty.Chesta pretended to look away, blushing, redder than Dilandau.The Captain wondered when was the last time he had been with someone else in his bed?Miguel was about to cry, or jump out of his skin.He acted worse then Viole.Sex made him extremely uncomfortable.He let Miguel walk away.

The others stared with a variety of expressions: Confusion, disgust, and curiosity.Of course none of them would admit lust and Guimel wondered how crowded the shower stalls and the broom closets would be after this little meeting with horny Dragon Slayers giving each other head or making out, fantasizing about joining them.

The only one who seemed completely indifferent was Gatti.He waved at Guimel.It was as exciting to him as a pair of goldfish.It was a shame how this stuff was wasted on him sometimes.

"Dallet, what did you do to Guimel?"

Guimel looked Dilandau in the eye."I was the one.We were talking to each other about the weather and he told me he was out of shampoo for his hair.He didn't have any left.So I borrowed him some and then we started kissing and I fucked his brains out."

The Dragon Slayers started back.None of the Dragon Slayers ever expected those words to come out of Guimel's mouth.

"Do you really think that he could ever defy you?" Guimel said sternly.

"Yes Dilandau, he came to me.I would not go to him.I would never defy your orders."

Guimel forgot that Dilandau liked to hit people who made him angry.He punched him.Guimel pulled himself back up."Dallet is a real Dragon Slayer."

"Is this true?"

"Yes Dilandau-sama, Guimel was amazing.It has never been so good.He's the best lover I've ever had."

Dilandau pounded his fist against the headboard trying to scare Dallet.

"What did you let him do?Don't you have anything to say?Aren't you sorry?"

Dallet sat up petting aside Guimel's head.

"Of course I'm sorry."Dallet frowned

Dilandau's face softened.

"Sorry I didn't let him try that a long time ago."

The Dragon Slayers whistled.

Dilandau didn't even hit them.He just stood shocked.

"You know what I have to do now.I have to go tell Folken."

They held hands.

"Why did you have to be so…"? Dilandau didn't finish his compliment and walked off angrily.

***

They lashed Guimel to the board, by the wrists.

Folken couldn't look.He faced outside of the room.

"In violation of the Martial code, section 19 e, for perverse sexual conduct with a subordinate is punished by flogging. 20 lashes.For the incident of insubordination to your commanding officer the penalty is doubled. Do you understand?"

Guimel lowered his head."Of course."

Folken turned around "Do you wish to attest these charges Officer Sceap?"

"You wouldn't have found me in his bed, if I did.You definitely wouldn't have found me on top.40 lashes."

Folken blinked.He had seen men cringe at the mere mention of the bullwhip.This cotton headed boy was facing it like an old warrior.

***

Dilandau sat up facing the window where the glass was facing.

"Dallet would never betray me.He is my soldier."

Van sat next to Dilandau.How could Dilandau bare this?It was disgusting.What kind of freak could watch it.

"They love me.They wouldn't let themselves betray me.Guimel.I don't know what to think about him.Maybe he could cut it as a lesser commander.Then I wouldn't have to look at his smiling face.Why does he have to smile like that?"

"Must you watch?"

"It didn't happen if I don't see it.That is their punishment." He looked down,"This is my punishment.I have failed them too."

Van lowered his head.

"I love them better than I love my duty.I would have not seen this day.They did not betray me."

"But, how can you watch."

"When I was six I was caught running somewhere I wasn't supposed to be or whatever.I think I was braiding hair or something."

"Braiding."

"I used to braid hair.I used to braid my own hair so Albatou cut it off.Except in front.So I wouldn't braid it.They said I had long hair before, like most of my kind.So once I think I was six.And there was this felis girl and she was eating lunch.I don't know what she was doing there.We were having fun. So I was just sitting there and braiding her hair.He found us."

"He showed me how to break an arm that day.I broke her arm.I had to or he was going to teach me how to cut off a head.So I went over there and I broke her arm.She ran home, and thanked the gods she didn't get killed."

"He knew I would break her arm.No one was supposed to touch me, but I couldn't let him kill her.And I knew that she would have a broken arm and everyone could see what had happen to her.No one would see what happened to me.They'd never know."

"I never have sentenced something I would not watch."Dilandau said, "I must be strong.And they must learn.Even if it drives me mad.I will not hurt them where no one can see, like they did to us before.I will make them strong.I will save them."

Dilandau forced himself to look at the act.Dallet bite down and his lip so he wouldn't shriek.But the next he couldn't bear.He cried like a coward.Dilandau didn't move his head.

"Dallet fainted after 22.They will wait until he recovers, then finish the sentence."Dilandau said, "The torturer isn't any good.Dallet will have scars on his flesh."

Dilandau closed his eyes.

"Never do anything you can't bear.I know everything I do.I know what this means."

Van turned away from the window.

"I can't watch.Why would they do this?"

****

Dilandau muttered "Halt."

Dallet hadn't even whimpered on that one.Dilandau screamed "God damn it.I told you to halt.I am in charge here soldier.You will cease and desist.Is the prisoner all right?"

"I'm sorry."

Dilandau shoved aside the executioner "If this soldier dies, I pity how you will have to spend the rest of your life.

"I'm sorry- I-"

"Idiot.Call the Medic."

Dilandau took Dallet aside and helped him sit up.

Van watched his mouth moved as he cradled him. "It's all right Dallet.I'm sorry. I know you didn't betray me.You wouldn't.Even Guimel wouldn't.You're a Dragon Slayer.You are.I love you my Dragon Slayer.I'd take every lash for you.Every one."

Dilandau stopped, "This boy is too ill to continue.I will suspend the torture until he is recovered."

"I have the right of the supervisor.He will die if you continue.The punishment is not Death.It is thirty lashes."

"Yes Dilandau-sama."

****

Folken tried to shut it out, the snap and the whimpers of the boy.They weren't weak.He swallowed his screams and held them in as his body shivered with the contained pain.The executioner was all too skilled

"29."

The tears and sweat spattered on top of the post

"30."

Guimel Sceap was still not bleeding to badly.He was hurting.His knees were buckling at the pain.The boy swallowed after each lash against his bleeding back.

Folken lifted his head "Halt."

***

Dilandau rinsed off Dallet's cuts.

"Dallet."

"Dilandau-sama."

"Get to sleep.I won't have you dying.Shit, you pissed me off." He shook his fist."If I ever catch you dying…"

"No Dilandau-sama.I won't die."

"You would try something like that just to ruin my day."

"I won't die Dilandau-sama.I feel better already.I can breath and-"

Dilandau scowled.

"Thank you Dilandau-sama."

"You will not die.I know you won't." Dilandau said.

Dallet smiled, "No sir.Thank you."

"Get some sleep." Dilandau said.

Dallet closed his eyes.

Dilandau rested on the floor.

Van lowered himself over Dilandau's shoulder, and kissed him.Why not Dallet knew already even if he was sleeping.

"You know one day this could be you, Dilandau."

He smiled softly.

"But you'd get off the hook.You're a foreigner and foreigners have no value in the eyes of the law.Besides when they catch me, your brother will slit my throat first."

"I don't know how you can be so cool and heartless about it."

"Folken asked me the same thing."

***

"Folken-sama."

"Take care of this boy." Folken said.

"So I did it?" Guimel grabbed his cloak.This means you can't hurt him anymore?"

Folken looked at him.

"Did you learn your lesson Folken-sama?"Guimel asked, "I'll never let you hurt him again.Never never.I want you to remember that.I want you to think about that.I never want you forget what you did today."

"Quiet you."

Folken held his hand back."Tend to him."

Guimel walked beside Dallet and kissed his hand placed it on his cheek as he rested.

***

Guimel arrived in the infirmary.He wasn't walking to well himself.But it would be good to see him again.A few sharp glares from Dilandau-sama had been all too effective.Dallet was still so sore.His cuts weren't healing.

Dallet was sleeping painfully on his stomach.His hair all tailed up.He winced and breathed softly.Could his skin hurt that much?

Guimel took the antiseptic and dabbed it on his long back.

"Dah nurse.Don't touch it."

Guimel tried not to cryHe continued

Dallet felts lips on his shoulder.

"What kind of-" He felt his brush against his shoulder.Dallet sat up. "Guimel."

"I think you're behind in our studies."Guimel whispered, "Lesson 101, how can I kiss you without hurting you."

"Oh that's easy.Just do it.I don't feel any pain at all when you kiss me, except when you stop."

Dallet kissed his face.

"They got you good." Guimel smiled grimly.

"Those aren't shaving scars either.I had the amateur."

"Hmmmm."

"This means I'll have to be careful."

"I love you Guimel.Each one of these scratches they don't mean anything but I love you."

"You didn't need to say it forty times.Next time, be careful not to talk so much.Nemesis will make what you wish come true."

"You be quiet sheep boy and let me kiss you."

*****

They waited in that tiny room in the observatory.Van seemed to stare at the walls.Dilandau had stopped weeping.He was empty.His moonlike face soft like sand.His pale lashes fluttering. Dilandau was empty and gone.Van was alone now.Dilandau would come back one day.Maybe even in the hour.They sat breathing

"Dilandau, what if I told you that I wanted to do something evil?"

Dilandau touched his lips.

"What if I told you I am going to betray my own brother while he is serving his emperor in Astoria?"

"You're going to kill Folken?" he asked.

"I would not have too.And it would save us all."

"Me too?"

"No.I don't see why you would care…. You could care less if I snuck in his room at night and stabbed him through the heart.This isn't like that.I could hurt him.As swiftly and brutally as what he did to them, then he'll be gone and Dornkirk will make me Strategos."

"I'm glad I didn't try to shoot Allen down."

"If you would have shot us like that, Allen Schezar would have leashed his own cannon fire.A few volleys of cannon balls and you could have captured that ship.Or it could have succeeded.Folken knew that it would destroy the ship.It would kill everyone on that ship.And I could never go back."Van pinched his bronze chin.Stroking his thumb along the whiteness against his jaw line.Right where he had scarred it that night with the pills.

The mirror looked back at him.Dilandau's hand was against his face.He turned as Dilandau kissed him. Dilandau did not care.He was tired and the kisses shut off his brain and his heart.He needed something more than himself to deaden his sorrows.

"How are you going to kill Folken then?"

"I'm not going to kill my brother.I love my brother.So I'm not going to kill him."

"Why don't you think about it tomorrow Van?You'll be much more clever then."

Van focused his gaze out the window to the world under them.


End file.
